Second Chances
by Vicky Tzalachani
Summary: What if Jonathan got a second chance to correct his mistakes? What will awaits him? *Shadowhunters x Doctor Who x Torchwood x The Vampire Diaries x Teen Wolf x The Oroginals crossover and in the future Arrow x The Flash x DC Legends Of Tomorrow x X-Men x Charmed x Once Upon A Time.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello! So this is my first try to write a faniction about Shadowhunters i'm new to the Fandom and that is why i felt safer to make it a crossover with other series so that i can feel more comfortable._**

 ** _Sorry for any spealling mistakes!_**

 ** _So, enjoy!_**

 _ **Second Chances**_

Dot was afraid for her life as she looked at the demon before her just then a girl was thrusted between her and the monster. She raised a gun that must reach her shoulder if they stood side by side and blasted the monster five feet away.

"GO! SAVE YOURSELF!" The girl yelled as her eyes shown yellow/reddish and her voice came out half beastly half human.

The monster was in shock as he saw the auburn haired girl and turned back into Sebastian's form.

"Ah! You pretend to be a Shadowhunter ten points to you!" The girl spoke with American accent.

"Who are you?" Sebastian asked as he walked closer to her and she fired again sending him five more feet away. But suddenly she stood behind him and he was held at knife pointing to his neck.

"My name is Vicky Leister, Child Of Time and you are messing with the history here and my mission is well to end you…too sad if you ask me. You could have taken your sister's side and kill your father. You could have found peace and healed from all the torment you went through maybe even found a girl to fall in love with her and maybe start a family down the road. To be honest, I saw all this possibilities in your timeline, it's sad that you choose to allow the past swallow you whole, Jonathan. Good luck in your next life time if you get one." Vicky said to him and ripped his throat and then pushed the body away from her and teleported away.

Dot was sitting in Magnus sofa telling them how she was spared and everyone were looking between each other in worry.

Who was that girl?

Vicky teleported back into TORCHWOOD base where Jack was waiting for her with Martha Jones and a young blond man.

"I'm home!" She yelled sarcastically and Jack laughed as he gave her a towel to wipe her knife and Martha helped her take the weapon off her.

"Vicky I wanted to introduce you to another Child of Time we discovered while you were gone. Vicky meet Gale, Gale meet Vicky Leister, she will be your trainer." Jack said happily and Vicky met his gaze and smiled.

"It didn't take long to be given a second life I see." Vicky said smiling to Gale who looked exactly like Sebastian/Jonathan did.

"My name is Gale Shivers and I suppose you mean my past life as Jonathan, correct?" He asked confused and slightly uncomfortable.

"Yes that is what I mean." Vicky said bluntly as he nodded clearly regretting what his past self had done. He watched her walk away and sighed in defeat he remembered what Vicky had told him before slicing his throat and he remembered how he felt. He felt regret and hope that maybe he will be given to meet the special someone that will make him feel in love.

Later that night Vicky sat in her sofa in her apartment when suddenly Gale teleported into the living room knocking some stuff off the living room table since he teleported on the table.

"WHAT THE FUCK? GALE?" Vicky exclaimed in shock as she held her book close to her chest.

"Hi!" He said smiling guilty.

"Still haven't gotten used to teleporting. I wanted to ask you a favor." Gale asked as he stood up and looked at Vicky straight in the eyes.

"What do you want?" Vicky asked tiredly.

"Why you don't like me? I'm not bad anymore! And I wanted to ask you if you took me back there to prove myself worthy, help Clary take out Valentine and then come back here and continue training!" Gale said quickly that made Vicky dizzy by only hearing him talk so fast.

"I don't hate you I just don't know you. And I can't take you back there because they are not going to believe you nor you are ready to fight! You can't even throw a proper punch!" Vicky tried to reason with him.

"Really? I'm a black belt in karate since I was a child, Vicky!" Gale exclaimed in disbelief.

"Okay then! Show me!" Vicky said as she stood up and got into a sparring position.

He charged at her and she ducked grabbing his leg and pulling him down and Vicky stood above him with her heel pressed on his face. Gale licked her foot which surprised her and she jumped away from him in disgust.

"The fuck?" She asked surprised.

"They smelled and taste awful you should take a foot bath and I should wash my mouth after that!" Gale said as he stood up and smirked at Vicky's raised eyebrows widen eyes.

"You licked my foot!" Vicky exclaimed still unable to believe it happened.

"I know I was there." Gale said in a duh tone and then charged at her Vicky tried to back away from him and duck but didn't realize that the couch was right behind her so she fell on it dragging Gale with her.

"Okay we both suck at sparring." Gale said as he stopped laughing as he stayed on top of Vicky.

"Get off me!" Vicky said as she pushed him off her and seat up.

"See why I can't take you to that New York?" Vicky asked Gale and he looked at her for a long moment when suddenly his eyes gotten white.

Gale was getting a vision!

 _ **Vision:**_

 _ **Gale was looking himself before a mirror and he was dressed in a tuxedo.**_

" _ **Are you ready?" A voice asked behind him and turned to see Clary she was dressed in a pastel long gown.**_

" _ **Yes." Gale heard himself say and turned to smile at Clary who extended her arm to him and he took it as they walked out of the room.**_

" _ **I'm sorry for all I did to you and your friends in my previous life." Gale heard himself say in guilt.**_

" _ **It's okay now. You died and got reborn and you corrected your mistakes now enjoy your wedding day!" Clary told him with a warm smile as they walked inside the chapel.**_

 _ **Vision End.**_

Gale gasped as he fell off the couch and Vicky rushed to help him up but he got transferred into another vision.

 _ **Vision:**_

" _ **You could have found peace and healed from all the torment you went through maybe even found a girl to fall in love with her and maybe start a family down the road. To be honest, I saw all this possibilities in your timeline, it's sad that you choose to allow the past swallow you whole, Jonathan. Good luck in your next life time, if you get one." Vicky's voice echoed through his head as he run into different corridors searching for someone.**_

" _ **Where is she?" Jace asked in anger and looked at Gale and his eyes showed pity.**_

" _ **I can't believe Valentine took her! Took the only person you love!" Jace commented in pity as he looked at Gale.**_

" _ **He will pay for this!" Gale's voice growled and the broke down another door and came to face with Clary's heartbroken face as she held a bloody Vicky in her lap.**_

" _ **He killed her! I'm sorry, Gale! I was too weak to stop him! I'm so sorry!" Clary cried as blood was all over her and Vicky stood still eyes looking emotionless as they met Gale's.**_

" _ **No! No! No!" Gale heard himself chant over and over again as he let his sword smash to the ground and rushed to Vicky's side as he hugged her.**_

" _ **Please don't leave me! Please!" He chanted as he cupped her dead face and kissed her temple and then dead lips like it would bring her back.**_

" _ **PLEASE! I LOVE YOU! PLEASE COME BACK! I LOVE YOU!" Gale cried out as he held tight Vicky's dead body.**_

" _ **I love you!" He whispered as more tears run down his eyes as he closed them and held Vicky as he wimped back and forth.**_

 _ **Jace, Izzy, Clary and Alec stood unable to say anything or do looking shocked at Gale.**_

 _ **End of Vision:**_

"I love you!" Gale whispered/gasped as he regain focus and saw Vicky above him.

"What?" Vicky asked confused and caught off guard as she sat back allowing Gale to seat up.

"I had these buzzard visions. In the first one I was getting married to someone and Clary was there we were walking towards the chapel and the second vision I held your dead body." Gale said still in daze, shock and confusion.

"That is impossible! I saw your future! There is nothing like that in there." Vicky said in confusion and then looked at Gale who was still looked at her like she had just return from the dead.

"Time can be re-written though." Gale tried to reason with her and Vicky looked at him as if he said that the Earth was flat.

"I know that but only on special occasions!" She yelled as she slapped Gale on his head as she walked to the kitchen.

"More special that children of time I haven't met." Gale mumbled to himself as he sat there on the living room floor.

"Besides! I will never fall for anyone…I don't do love and stuff like that…I have many issues to work on before I allow any other person to come close." Vicky yelled from the kitchen in a completely oblivious manner at how much those words seemed to hurt Gale who flinched at the sound of it.

"Life is weird." He said to himself as he teleported away and Vicky sighed as she walked to the living room and saw it empty.

She sat down and continued reading her book like nothing had happened.

Gale walked inside Jack's office in Torchwood base deep in thoughts.

"Jack can I ask you something?" Gale asked sadly at Jack who nodded in confusion.

"How do you see your future? I mean a child of time's future." Gale asked and Jack sighed.

"Why, Gale?" Jack asked protectively.

"Because I saw Vicky Leister's death and I was crying while confessing my love to her. She hates me and i…I don't know I feel attached to her yet I don't even know her! Why?" Gale rambled at loss and Jack chuckled.

"You saw possible future not the future, relax." Jack told him and Gale sighed in relief.

"So she won't die nor will I fall for her?" Gale asked hopeful and Jack laughed.

"Go to sleep, Gale." Jack told him smiling amused.

Gale sighed as he stood up and walked out of the office. On his way home he thought of the vision when suddenly he saw Vicky standing in front of his house. She looked tired and over worn in her arms held a pink blanket.

"Agh! Gale! Thank God! We have met right?" Vicky asked unsure and Gale nodded confused.

"Good, protect her with your life. Her name is Sophia Hope." Vicky told him and as she passed him the baby and then teleported away without any other word.

Gale looked confused and shocked at the baby girl who had same blue eyes as him.

"What should I do with you now?" He asked in a baby voice.

Gale walked inside his apartment and looked the infant in his arms…where should he put her? Then he saw the couch and smirked.

He put the baby done and made sure the infant was circles with pillows so she won't fall down.

Then took his laptop and sat next to her as he started searching anything about Vicky Leister.

Sophia Hope seemed to study the room around her and then her eyes settled on Gale who was reading something just then she started chuckling and having saliva coming out of her mouth as she stare at Gale with happy eyes.

"What? Why are you laughing?" Gale asked amused at the baby and then sighed;

"And now I'm expecting the baby to talk…great!" Gale said sarcastically to anyone but his tone of his voice made Sophia Hope laugh even more.

That made Gale think about what she will need which then made her think of Martha and Mickey and their children.

He took Sophia Hope in his arms and teleported inside Martha's house scaring the Smith family who was having dinner.

Sophia Hope seemed to be put off by the teleportation and started crying.

"What the hell? Gale?" Martha asked shocked as she jumped up and then saw the baby girl.

"Hi everyone, this is Sophia Hope…I suppose older version of Vicky brought her to my doorstep and handed her to me and told me to protect with my life. Only problem; I don't know anything about babies! And she laughs with my voice…can she understand me?" Gale rambled nervously as he held Sophia Hope who was crying and subconsciously he started rocking her as he paced back and forth.

Mickey and Martha watched him amused and their kids were still shocked as they stare at Gale.

"You doing great so far, mate." Mickey said in an amused voice and Martha smiled as she walked closer to him and took the baby away from him and she studied the infant and chuckled.

"You share the same eyes and nose, Gale…are you by any chance related? Maybe a sister you don't know about? A daughter?" Martha asked confused and suspicious as she looked at the little girl who was studying her back.

"Um…I don't know. I noticed that too." Gale said at loss as he sat on the sofa.

"Don't worry I can take you baby shopping." Martha said serious and smiled at Gale who looked up to her and sighed anxiously.

"I have heard that babies are expensive…I'm not rich you know." Gale said serious and Martha smiled.

"I know but being a Child of Time you past selves have bank accounts stoked with money we only have to track them down which it would take seconds! Mickey, your time to shine!" Martha said as she took Sophia Hope to her toddler son's room to change her diaper….she will have to wear a boy's diapers for now.

Mickey walked up to him with his tablet and started typing away as Gale tried to keep up with him and failing doing so.

Twenty seconds later the printer started working and Gale jumped at the sound as he saw Mickey walked up to it and taking the papers that were printed.

"Those are the bank accounts you old selves established…use them wisely, Gale!" Mickey said with a fatherly tone.

"Thanks, Mickey. Can I ask you something?" Gale asked hesitantly after he thanked Mickey.

"Yes?" Mickey asked confused.

"What do you know about Vicky Leister?" Gale asked confused and Mickey sighed as if Vicky's past was the darkest thing he ever encountered.

"Vicky Leister wasn't always a Leister. She is not even of this Earth to be honest but she acts ignorant of her true parents and ever since she showed up in Mystic Hills when she was eight years old and the Leister family adopted her. She doesn't speak of that life the only ones who know about it, is herself and her diaries. She always calls her adoptive parents mum and dad." Mickey said to Gale who looked at him confused.

"Mystic Hills? As in Earth 1?" Gale asked shocked and Mickey nodded.

"She grew up battling vampires, witches and werewolves, she is the best we have. Her experience with the supernatural is amazing! It's like she has a chronogram in her head! Did you know before she joined Torchwood entirely she accidentally traveled to the past of her Earth 0 and became friends with Queen Victoria? She knew of the Doctor because she had traveled with him and knew of Shadowhunters too! She taught us about the existence of them." Mickey said in amazement and Gale looked beyond shocked.

"Earth 0? What is that?" Gale asked confused and Mickey sighed.

"Earth 0 is the Earth that has nothing supernatural and it's plain normal." Mickey explained shortly and Gale nodded at loss.

"I'll be right back!" Gale said overwhelmed as he rushed to the toilet and locked the door behind him as he teleported back to his apartment and searched for back bag once he found it he teleported away again inside Vicky's apartment.

He stared at her sleeping form, she had a frown on which made Gale to pity her but shook himself as he witnessed a drawer with a lock and key on it being half opened. He tiptoed towards it and took a peek inside and saw seven diaries.

He slowly took them and placed them in his bag but before he could leave he turned to see Vicky who seemed to be in deep sleep. Once he made sure she didn't got him in the act he teleported inside his apartment and hid the bag under his bed then teleported back into the Smith's toilet.

He had to have answers about Vicky!

Back in Vicky's apartment Vicky opened her eyes and looked at the room and sniffed the air as her eyes shown yellow/red and she smirked.

Then looked at the drawer and her smirked was wiped out, she thought Gale was in her apartment to prank her not rob her!

Gale stared at himself in the mirror and sighed; was he going to make it?

Suddenly a pounding at the bathroom's door made him jump.

"Gale? Mum said to come downstairs!" Adam Smith yelled from the outside. Adam Smith was the eldest son of Martha and Mickey, he was sixteen years old then there was David Smith who was thirteen and then little Joshua Smith who was two years old.

"Coming!" Gale yelled as he quickly washed his hands and walked out and smiled at Adam and both boys walked downstairs.

"Okay, I put her one of Josh's diapers for now, she had pooped. Then I examined her and she is around three months old. Now, Gale I will need to perform a DNA test between you and her just to solve the mystery of why you share the same eyes and nose. For now we have to go shopping." Martha spoke with motherly/ doctor like authority and then gave Sophia Hope back to Gale. She seemed awfully quietly in Martha's arms but once she was in Gale's arms she smiled at him and closed her eyes.

Hours were passed in shops and shops it was around 12 am when Gale and Martha exhausted pulled before Gale's apartment block and sighed as Gale looked at Sophia Hope in her baby car seat and she had fallen asleep and had a similar frown with Vicky's which made him suspicious.

"See you tomorrow, Gale and take care of little Sophia Hope." Martha whispered at Gale once she helped him with his newly bought baby stuff.

"Thank you Martha! Good night!" Gale whispered back as he closed the door and turn to look his apartment. Just then he heard a shuffling in the kitchen and rushed to see a sixteen year old girl with dark brown hair making a sandwich as she sang the Love Is the Name.

"What do you think are you doing?" Gale whispered yelled angrily at the girl who jumped and turned to him and Gale gaped at the similar blue eyes and in shock he looked between the baby in his arms and the teen and back again.

"Hi, dad!" The teen whispered with a guilty smile and then looked at the baby in his arms and her smile was wiped.

"You don't know yet, do you?" The teen asked in shock and Gale shook his head no unable to speak.

"Alright, then, let me introduce myself; Hi! I'm Sophia Hope Simmons and you are my dad." Teen Sophia Hope said smiling at Gale and he stare at her.

"How? How do I have a daughter? Who is your mum?" Gale asked Sophia Hope and Sophia Hope shrugged.

"I don't know who my mum is because I was told by you that I was given to you by an older version of Vicky Leister. We were fine without my mum and I never really wondered about her. I will have a very big family and I'm glad with that." The Teen Sophia Hope said to her father's younger version and then took a bite of the sandwich.

"Did I raise you on sandwiches and chips since the only thing I know how to make?" Gale asked her with a smile as he rocked baby Sophia Hope in his arms.

"Um…no! You are an excellent cook as far as I can remember. I took that from you actually. I want to be a chef when I'm older." The Teen Sophia Hope said smiling at Gale and Gale relaxed a little bit.

"You should get me to bed, dad." The Teen Sophia Hope said to Gale as she stood up and put her plate to the sink and smiled to Gale.

"Yeah." Gale said still starstruck with the whole ordeal.

When Gale returned he didn't found Sophia Hope's teen version but he did found a piece of paper that wrote;

 _ **Letter:**_

 _ **Dear dad,**_

 _ **You will be awesome! Don't worry much!**_

 _ **P.S. Teach me how to sing Love is the Name.**_

 _ **P.S.S. I LOVE YOU DADDY!**_

 _ **Letter ends:**_

Gale slammed in the kitchen chair in shock and tiredness as he tried to fathom what had just happened to him this day.

 _ **Time Skip:**_

Gale had taken used taking care of Sophia Hope and now he was at the Smith residence leaving Sophia Hope to Mickey and the boys since he had to leave for a mission with Torchwood.

No one besides him and Martha knew about Sophia Hope so far and it was true that she was his daughter not only because the future version confirmed it but because the DNA said so, 99.9% relation.

Mickey was working from home so he could babysit Sophia Hope and little Josh besides Adam would return earlier from school and could give his dad a break as he suggested himself.

So, Gale was in Torchwood's base helping Gwen and Ianto store some paperwork when Vicky walked inside with Tosh and Owen as they were talking about a dream Vicky had.

"And then I woke up and I could smell it…Oh! Hey guys!" Vicky said smiling and then glared at Gale who looked away from her.

Just then Vicky walked up to him.

"You stole my diaries and I want them back!" Vicky whispered angrily at him and then glared at him as Gale gulped as he stare back at him.

She was scary alright.

"I hadn't stolen it alright? I don't even know you! Why would I get your diary?" Gale yelled at Vicky and then turned his back and walked away from her leaving her staring at his retiring form.

Late at night when he returned from Slitheens hunting he held his daughter in his arms as he was reading the first diary.

 _ **Diary Entry:**_

 _ **This diary belongs to Vicky Bika.**_

 _ **Page 1**_

 _ **Dear diary,**_

 _ **My parents keep on thinking that I'm able to read their minds and know what they want or what they think they need me to do. How is it possible? I don't know how they think!**_

 _ **Then they want me to take care of the house, my sister and school and when I'm failing they say that I do nothing!**_

 _ **Are they for real?**_

 _ **I sometimes want to leave them.**_

 _ **One thing for sure is that I don't love them, I never will.**_

 _ **End of entry:**_

Gale sighed in sadness as he read the entry of the diary.

What sort of childhood she had?

As he looked behind the many pages of diary he found an old photo of two girls dressed in huge jackets and winter attire next to them stood a couple and they were all standing before an sculpture and they seemed happy.

But Gale as he touched it he got a vision;

 _ **Vision:**_

 _ **Everything was burning! The house was on fire! An eight year old Vicky held her three year old sister by the hand as the run to the isle of the apartment building and kneel before her sister.**_

" _ **Run as fast as you can and never look back! Our parents are bad people and they will turn you bad if you don't learn what is really bad and what good! I love you, Sheila!" The eight year old Vicky said quickly to the three year old who was crying and had ashes all over her face.**_

" _ **I lowe you titi!" Sheila said crying as she hugged Vicky tight and Vicky broke down as she forced her sister's hands off her and pushed her towards the door that was leading to freedom.**_

 _ **Vicky's tears graved a path on her ashy cheeks as she turned towards the bedroom door where it was a pounding sound.**_

" _ **Vicky! VICKY! OPEN THE DAMN DOOR YOU UNGRATEFUL AND EMOTIONLESS BITCH!" A voice of a raging woman was heard and Vicky flinched at the sound of those words.**_

 _ **Gale growled lowly at what her own mother said to her own daughter.**_

 _ **Vicky walked towards the room and unblocked the door and then her parents charged towards her seeming so angry.**_

" _ **You bitch! Let's get out of here before we die!" The father yelled at her as she dragged her towards to exit.**_

" _ **No! You deserve to die for everything you did to me!" Vicky yelled with tears in her eyes and suddenly the entire room had more raging fires.**_

" _ **I WISH YOU TO FEELTHE SAME PAIN I FELT!" Vicky yelled at them but didn't got the time because the fire destroyed any oxygen left why made the parents and Vicky start to cough and start losing conscious.**_

 _ **Vicky then growled in anger as she took her mum's hand and put it over her shoulder and her dad's arm over her other shoulder and tried to drag them outside. She managed to do that and her parents manage to take a deep breath after that they looked at her in shock.**_

 _ **How could she drag them all the way from the 3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **floor to the entrance and from there outside without getting burnt and just in a matter of 3 seconds? Well she teleported them without her knowledge.**_

" _ **You monster! You are not our daughter you are a monster!" The mother said in disgust and anger at Vicky as she stumbled away from her.**_

" _ **Get away from us you freak!" Her father said as she stumbled away from her.**_

 _ **Vicky saw the entire town looked at her in disgust, confusion, shock and horror.**_

 _ **Vicky started crying and she walked back to the burning building she was willing to die she didn't want to live anymore!**_

 _ **She walked to the source of fire and opened her arms read to fall in when suddenly instead of getting burned she found herself laying in the doorstep of a house.**_

 _ **The door opened a woman around the age of 25 saw her and exclaimed in shock;**_

" _ **Oh! My God!" Exclaimed as she was dressed in a Marine Soldier's attire and a man around the same age was standing behind the woman dressed in a doctor's coat, Vicky stood up hesitantly as she looked at them shocked.**_

" _ **Who are you? Where am i?" Vicky asked confused.**_

" _ **I'm Anna Leister, sweety." The woman said with a warm smile and soft voice.**_

" _ **And I'm Doctor Erik Leister. Who are you, little lady?" The man asked kindly and tried to cheer up the eight year old girl before him with a smile.**_

" _ **I'm Vasiliki Bika….i should be dead." Vicky said confused and worried.**_

" _ **Well Vasiliki Bika welcome to Mystic Hills!" Doctor Erik Leister said with a kind smile.**_

 _ **End of Vision:**_

Gale gasped and the baby in his arms sighed too as if she saw the same vision as him.

Which was true Sophia Hope could channel a child of time's because both her parents were Children of Time and because of her young age she doesn't have her own but she can tap into her parents. And that moment she did and saw what Gale saw and didn't like it one bit!

"I'm sorry, little one." Gale whispered guiltily unaware of what Sophia Hope had also witnessed.

Gale then had one thought in his mind;

Vicky.

He put Sophia Hope to bed and got the bag of diaries, he wouldn't need those anymore he learnt what he wanted about Vicky. Then teleported outside of Vicky's apartment and rang the bell.

Vicky opened the door and she sighed.

"What?" She asked tiredly and Gale showed her the diaries.

"I lied. I had them but now I know what I need to. I'm sorry I stole them from you." Gale said quickly before throwing the bag inside the apartment and next thing he did was to lean closer and kissed her passionately but Vicky pushed him away and looked at him breathless and confused.

"Why?" Vicky whispered.

"Don't you remember your past lives?" Gale asked confused and waited for Vicky's answers. And she looked at him confused.

"No." She said and she stumbled back away from him but Gale didn't allow her to do that he walked up to her and kissed her again not allowing her to get away from him.

The reason she felt attached to him and vice versa because every time some way both of them they would meet and help each other.

In one time they would meet on a train and help each other make a decision. Another time she was a nurse and he was a soldier and she healed him. Another she was a patient and he was a doctor. Or they were kids who played together and then became friends and soon lovers.

In the last kiss Gale showed her what he had remembered of them.

Back at Gale's house baby Sophia Hope woke up and looked up to and saw a girl that picked her up.

"Hello, my younger self!" A teen Sophia Hope said to her baby self.

"Time has changed as you might know and I have little time, remember when I say that dad was the best parent and you had no problem raising you. Now you are going to have both of your parents…um yes I lied when I said I didn't know who my mum was. You and I are, Sophia Hope Leister Simmons and you are destined for great things. Stay humble! Goodbye! And don't forget love your parents." Teen Sophia Hope said to her baby self who looked at her in wonder.

Then teen Sophia Hope put baby Sophia Hope to bed and then walked away from herself and sighed;

"Here it goes!" Sophia Hope sighed as she was deleted by the timeline.

Baby Sophia Hope smiled at the ceiling as she felt the changes on the timeline for three months old baby she was able feel time since she was daughter of Children of time slash time travelers.

 _ **So? What do you think? Did you like it? So, i wrote a part two on the story of VIcky and Gale and i want to say be ready for a plot twist! Go read it after it if you want!**_

 _ **For this story i was thinking about making it a Sophia Hope and Gideon from Once Upon a Time pairing in future chapters if i come up with an idea!**_

 _ **Until next time!**_

 _ **Au Revoir!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello! This is chapter 2 you might be disorientated because it doesn't start right after the previous chapter ended. It's been a month or so after the kiss. And it's not concetrating on Gale and Vicky but on Vicky's life before she joined Torchwood and during a mission Torchwood gave her that made her come face to face with her past.**_

 _ **Furthermore this is the chapter and the story from this time and on will also be Charmed, Supernatural, Percy Jackson and Arrow crossover! I hope you like it!**_

 _ **With this chapter i would suggest listening to the following songs:**_

 _ **Kaleo - Rock 'n' Roller**_

 _ **Fall Out Boy - Champion**_

 _ **The Score - Never Going Back**_

 _ **Dean Lewis - Waves**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **Second Chances**_

 _ **Chapter 02: They are only Children**_

Vicky Leister stared at her friends (her mission) having fun. Her mission was to protect them from killing a demigod that would resolved in the magic being shut down.

But she failed, Alice Quinn was dead. And now everyone tried to deal with it by getting either high or getting drunk.

But not her. She was a warrior. A Child of Time that had seen the same scenario play out too many times at some point she just stopped feeling sad or grief-strucked. That is why she was sitting now on a couch seeing the young witches and wizards drink and smoke or dance their pain away.

She couldn't bring herself to drink the Bourbon in her glass but smiled as she watched the light reflect on the liquid and remembered her friend Damon Salvatore and his brother Stefan. They got her into the habit of drinking Bourbon when things went to shit.

Ever since she teleported in the Leister front step after her home had been destroyed, burnt a crazy ride started and thanks to the Salvatore brothers she learnt how to handle bad things.

Her home had been burnt by protestors who threw Molotov cocktails on the building yelling offensive things about the country's government which thanks to the gas lick that the residence were trying to fix. Moreover, the supermarket's storage room and boiler room were housed in their building since the supermarket was built near the entrance of her block of flats and it was also licking just like their boiler room at the time. That caused an explosion to be cause which thanks to the faulty of both buildings' wiring it got inside the walls and burnt the building from the inside out...chocked most residence in their sleep while Vicky and her sister Sheila were awake to realize it which she took upon herself to warn the rest of the residence and in the process saving them.

She hated her parents for being abusive towards her but she didn't want them to burn alive. She wanted them to feel what she felt every time they would yell at her or beat her. That is why she tried to save them by unknowingly teleported them to safety in front of the rest of the residence, firefighter, protestors, police and paramedics and her sister's shocked face.

She felt such shame that she turned and walked back to the burning building ignoring the firefighters' yells not to. She wanted to die. She was done with living such life.

But she didn't know back then that it was only the beginning of a much more complicated life.

She didn't even consider looking as to why she had those powers until Jack Harkness and the Doctor met her in London during the Blitz thanks to her amateur time traveling and the whole "Are you my mommy" incident happen. She later learnt that she was a Child of Time when she had already teleported to Victorian England and became friends with Queen Victoria and had many trivia debates with King Leopold of Belgium.

 _ **(A/N: Check out the story "When Worlds Collide" to understand that reference!)**_

All those memories rushed in her head which made her want to get drunk just to forget about her birth parents and sister. She gulped down her drink and then looked at her watch.

It was 4 am. She shrugged and walked towards the kitchen to get a refill when she witnessed a glow in the dorm rooms, she set her cup down and went investigating only to see a young man with black hair and blue eyes and an older man with buzz cut and blue eyes.

"Who are you?" Vicky asked as she help them up.

"This isn't Jurassic park, is it?" The younger man asked in sarcasm and then studied Vicky.

Her violet red hair and green-brown eyes made the younger man lose his voice.

"Um…no? How did you get through the wards?" Vicky asked them and they looked at her shocked.

"This is Magic School?" The older man asked and Vicky raised her right eyebrow in confusion.

"Um…no this is Brakebills Academy. You are not of this Earth. Who are you?" Vicky said serious and then realized how they weren't from here so she became protective and her eyes flashed a red/yellow which caused the men to jump back in defense.

"What are you?" The older man asked and Vicky stared at him.

"None of your business, Angel." Vicky hissed in disgust.

"Look, if Castiel sent you tell him that I'm done! My mission was to protect Charlie and Kevin. I failed and left. I'm not helping you defeat the British Men of Letters or help locate Lucifer's unborn child! Did I make myself clear?" Vicky hissed at the older man as he pinned him on the wall.

"I have my own war to fight! Or hasn't he realized that the stars are going out and planets are disappearing?" Vicky asked with anger as her eyes remind yellow/red but now she allowing her fangs to show.

While fighting in Mystic Hills the Dread Doctors experimented on her with Hybrid's blood and witch's blood that came from Tyler Lockwood and Bonnie Bennett's cousin, Mason.

That turned her into the first and last Child of Time Hybrid she was both werewolf, Vampire and a Witch. She knew that her children will either turn to be witches or have healing abilities like a vampire or the senses and agility of a werewolf.

"Vicky!" Margo Hanson yelled at her horrified as she saw her pinned the poor man to the wall while the younger man was looking shocked.

"What?" Vicky growled at Margo who sighed in pity.

"I miss Alice too but I don't take it out on Angels, girl. Demigod yes but not Angels have some class. Anyways, help me stop Penny from tearing Quentin's head off." Margo said with a bored tone.

"Tell Coldwater to put some wards in his mind and tell Penny to shove his telepathic abilities up his ass before I do it for him and it won't be pretty…it would involve blood…a lot of blood." Vicky said to Margo without allowing her grip to loosen on Leo.

"Okay. Try not to kill anyone will you?" Margo asked her now more caring and Vicky sighed in displeasure allowing Leo to slid down the wall.

"Sorry, I lost a friend of mine a few hours ago. Who are you?" Vicky apologized guiltily as she looked at the ground in shame once Margo left.

"I'm Leo and this is Chris we are not Angels exactly…we are Whitelighters." Leo said calmly and Vicky sighed.

"Aha, what do I have to do with this?" Vicky asked as she folded her arms to her chest and stare at Leo with a bored expression.

"Nothing. We accidently teleported here. We want to go back." Chris spoke finally and Vicky looked at him without really seeing him while Chris did the opposite.

"Okay." Vicky sighed as she pushed gently Leo out of the way and started making weird gesture for Leo and Chris and then a portal opened and the two Whitelighters stare at her in shock.

"Goodbye and have a safe trip!" Vicky said with a false cheery voice but as she tried to walk away the portal sucked her in! Chris grabbed her hand which made him be dragged too and then Leo was behind them trying to save them.

The two teens and the adult fell with their back on the Manor's attic in the sweet relief of both Whitelighters but in a complete displeasure for Vicky.

"Where the fuck are we?" She yelled in anger at Chris and Leo who smiled.

"Home." Leo said and Vicky nodded.

"Well nice décor, bye now!" She said in sarcasm as she cast a glance at the room and then proceed to try to open a portal but failed.

"The fuck? Why can't I leave?" She asked Chris who chuckled at her annoyed face.

"You have to finish whatever you came here for." Leo said wisely and Vicky groaned.

"What I have to finish is a bottle of Bourbon waiting for me at Brakebills!" Vicky hissed at Leo who raised his eyebrows.

"How old are you? Are you even allowed to drink? Were you, I mean your friends back there, drinking?" Leo asked in a parent protective way and Vicky laughed.

"No, of course not! We were drowning our sorrows with apple juice, milk and cookies! And I'm eighteen! I've been drinking since I was fourteen everyone has. How could they not with everything that goes wrong with this fucked up world we live in?" Vicky said sarcastically at Leo and Chris laughed at her answer.

He liked her attitude it was amusing see Leo react to it.

"Unbelievable! What do your parents say about this?" Leo exclaimed in worry and Vicky's face became dark.

"My BIOLOGICAL parents are the reason I started drinking in the first place! They were abusive assholes! Besides, I don't have to answer to you no matter if you an Angel or Whitelighter! I'm out of here!" She yelled at Leo and then teleported away but within this realm she was since she couldn't go back.

Anywhere but where Leo and Chris were, was fine for her.

As she was sitting by the sea under the Golden Gate Bridge she saw blue orbs and then she saw Chris sitting next to her and he smiled at her.

"Nice blue glitter you've got there, Chris." She said sarcastically as she raised her beer and then took a sip of it.

"Where did you find that? Do you have another?" Chris asked with confusion and sighed tiredly as Vicky raised a six pack, now five pack, of beers and Chris took one.

"Cheers or whatever." Vicky said sarcastically.

"Back atcha ya!" Chris said in the same tone.

They drank in silence admiring the setting sun when Chris gathered the courage to ask her.

"Why are you here? Don't take it the wrong way but I haven't read anything about you being at this time." Chris said confused and Vicky raised her eyebrows confused.

"I'm from the future." Chris said with a half smile and Vicky laughed.

"That makes it all better…not!" Vicky said in displeasure and Chris frowned at her.

"I'm a Child of Time, Chris, we don't exist in history books. Probably, I wasn't even present…timeline must have changed or will change since I appeared here." Vicky explained to Chris as if he was a child and she was a history teacher.

"Cool!" Chris said in delight as he thought that if the timeline changed then maybe Wyatt wasn't going to be bad anymore.

They fell into a comfortable silence until Vicky sensed someone looking at her and turned her head to where her back was and saw none other than Gale glaring at her.

She groaned and motioned to Gale to come closer.

"Sorry to ruin the party, _Vicky._ But Jack sent me to tell you that you being teleported here was no mistake. Your mission is to help Chris Perry Halliwell to save this world from chaos." Gale said professionally but Chris got the vibe that Gale hated Vicky or Vicky hated Gale and Gale was just not in the mood to deal with it.

"Thanks." Vicky said as she received the file given to her and show it to Chris who opened and let a laugh of surprise as he showed the two Children of Time.

"Are you Galactical CIA?" Chris asked in amusement and Gale laughed but shook his head no.

"No, we are not. Because we protect in an international and galactic level not only America." Gale said with British accent which made Chris nod.

He sat on the rock him and Vicky were sitting before Gale came and studied the file as Vicky glared at Gale.

"Can I talk to you? Privately?" Gale asked with a broken tone which reminded Chris of him and Bianca.

A war had torn them apart just like it did to him and Bianca. He pitied them.

"Yes. We should talk about what you did." Vicky glared at him as she grabbed him by the arm and dragged him a few steps away.

"Look, I'm sorry I kissed you but I like you, Vicky! Don't you?" Gale asked softly as he looked at Vicky like a kicked puppy.

"I'm not ready to have a relationship with anyone! I have my own mental issues. I want to deal with them first before I allow anyone to come close to me. I don't want to burden anyone with my issues and baggage relationships aren't meant to be like that." Vicky said softly and Gale smiled understanding her pain.

He was broken too.

"I understand. So what now?" Gale asked sad and confused.

"We can be friends." Vicky suggested with a small smile and Gale nodded smiling.

"Friends I can do." Gale said and Vicky hugged him. Chris saw that and smiled at Gale in sympathy allowing Gale to understand that he too had been burnt in similar way.

Gale and Vicky walked towards Chris and Gale sighed.

"Good luck and be careful." He said to both of them and Chris smiled in a friendly way.

"We will. So are you." Chris said and Gale nodded then opened a portal and looked at Vicky with a lovesick smile which Vicky gave back with a hint of guilt as she waved at him. Chris waved Gale too and then Gale was gone.

"So, what is the plan, partner?" Vicky sighed as she turned to face Chris who kept on studying the file.

"First you read this and seconds we need to find you a place to stay." Chris said with a calculating tone sign that he was all about business now.

Vicky nodded took the file and sat next to Chris who grabbed another beer and drank from it waiting for Vicky to read the file.

He had hope that things will be better now with Vicky. He knew that with Vicky's powers which were in the file Gale gave them would make matters easier if not solve them completely. She will be a mystery to the sisters and they won't bug him about his secrets while they will be too busy trying to figure out Vicky first.

An hour later and Chris decided to allow Vicky to crash in his place.

"Sorry for the mess I guess we should clean." Chris apologized guiltily as he welcomed Vicky into his room.

"Not a problem! I will help you clean and I don't have any stuff with me either." Vicky said smiling as she started folding clothes.

Chris and Vicky spent an hour cleaning up the place and then the two young adults stood there and looked the room thoughtfully.

"It's too late in the night to go look for a mattress to sleep into…would you mind sharing a bed?" Chris asked uncomfortable and Vicky shook her head no then raised her hand in a stop sign and walked towards the couch and pulled the lower part out. Chris stared at her confused.

"I remembered that this model had an extra bed underneath it." Vicky said smiling and Chris laughed at her.

"Perks of being from the future." Chris said laughing.

"Yep! Hey! Are you hungry?" Vicky asked with a smile and Chris thought for about a second and then nodded as Vicky teased about being like a child.

In P3's kitchen Vicky made her famous omelet with onions and French fries and a tomato salad.

"When did you learn how to cook, Vicky?" Chris asked as he ate the omelet and Vicky's face darkened.

"Since I was eight and my parents left us, me and my sister, for three years. Sheila was nine months old when they left and they returned when she was three years old and I was eleven." Vicky said with a half angry half sad tone.

"Oh! I'm sorry to hear that. For what is worth this omelet is awesome!" Chris said in an attempt to cheer her up.

"Thanks! So, how old are you now?" Vicky asked and Chris sighed.

"I'm twenty three years old." Chris said and Vicky let her fork fell and stare at him while gaping.

"I'm eighteen! Damn it! You are older!" Vicky said laughing and Chris joined her.

The rest of the night was passed with them sharing about childhoods and when Chris finally realized she was raised in Greece and started interrogating her about the differences with US and how she learnt to speak English so well.

They end up sleeping around four in the morning and wake up startled by the fact that Vicky fell off the bed and Chris started laughing at her.

In the Manor while Chris and Vicky learnt about each other, Leo told them about his and Chris's adventure at Brakebills.

"She is a what?" Piper exclaimed in shock and Phoebe with Paige were gaping.

"I don't know what she was! She had yellow/red eyes and fangs then once she calmed down they disappeared." Leo said completely at loss as he tried to figure things out for himself.

"Is she a Warlock?" Phoebe asked worried but Leo shook his head no.

"No, I could sense magic in her." Leo argued back and the charmed ones looked confused.

"Guys, it's been a long day can we go to sleep and then pick it up tomorrow?" Paige said as she yawned and the rest agreed she didn't seem to be a threat.

She was just trapped and wanted to go home. She seemed like a reasonable girl and she would wait or search for help which would probably lead her to them one way or another.

The next day Vicky and Chris ate their breakfast and as Vicky dressed in a borrowed shirt from Chris and her jeans when she realized how nervous she was.

"Chris! Why the hell am I so nervous?" Vicky asked Chris who was tying his shoes.

"How am I supposed to know?" Chris asked confused and Vicky stared at herself and sighed.

"Okay, let's go." Vicky said to Chris as she moved her hand motioning him to come closer to her.

"What?" Chris asked confused as he thought they would walk to the Manor.

"We need to teleport." Vicky said in a duh tone and Chris nodded mistakenly thinking she meant orbing.

"Oh! No! I don't mean orbing! We will do it my way." Vicky said smirking and Chris furrowed his eyebrows.

Vicky grabbed him and then teleported in the attic.

"Chris! And girl we don't know….are you from the future too?" Piper asked confused and excited once the new comers showed up.

"Um…yes, sort of. I'm from the future thirteen years into the future but not from here but a parallel universe. I'm not threat to you I was told to help Chris stop Wyatt from turning evil." Vicky said politely and smiled at them then Phoebe smiled at her as she did too.

"Told by who?" Piper asked suspiciously and Vicky sighed in stress that was the part she feared the most.

"In my universe because we have come in contact with various aliens and the supernatural activity is higher than here. There are laws and companies that make sure everything is kept in peace and no one is misbehaving…or at least that is their goal. I worked for TORCHWOOD an organization created to protect aliens and other supernatural beings from humans and humans from them. Wyatt's rise to power throws many predictions of the future off and since the future isn't sealed yet it means there is hope to keep those prophecies. If Wyatt's reign reaches our universe as it was foreseen and it was verified by Chris things will be worse than the Apocalypse, the Titan Wars, World Wars, the First and Second Time War and the Shadow War all put together!" Vicky explained as simply as she could but could see the shock, worry, fear and disbelief in their eyes and faces.

"What are those wars you said?" Piper asked suspiciously and Vicky sighed as if she was tired already.

"The Titan Wars were when the demigods in my universe tried to keep Kronos and Gaea from rising again and almost destroyed New York! The First Time War happened way long before Earth was even a planet but the aftermath of it all affects us still. The Second Time war is still going and the Earth is one of the many planets fighting first line. As for the Shadow War well this war is happening as we speak between parallel earths and universes….but it is handled only by the supernatural community since it's their war and they have manage to keep the human casualties at least to the 300 deaths per year and those humans are either hunters or humans who know about the supernatural and help. The innocent have no idea that there is even a war…well that might be true for all the parallel earth's except the one I was born into which is Earth 0 an earth rid of any supernatural activity but human cruelty is at its higher position which resulted of the beginning of World War Three when I was fourteen and they burnt my home town while they threw Molotov Cocktails on it." Vicky explained in an emotionless voice as if she was reading off some book or something.

The two Charmed ones and Leo were in shock, staring Vicky with widen eyes and confused faces. Vicky couldn't take the awkward silence and said;

"You must be Phoebe! Nice to meet you! I'm Vicky!" Vicky said excitedly and Chris smirked at how different Vicky was now from the Vicky he met. She wanted to start a new conversation in this unbearable silence that had taken place and she wasn't introduced to any one yet.

Phoebe touched her hand for a handshake and got a preminition.

 _ **Preminition:**_

" _ **Where is she?" Jace asked in anger and looked at Gale and his eyes showed pity.**_

" _ **I can't believe Valentine took her! Took the only person you love!" Jace commented in pity as he looked at Gale.**_

" _ **He will pay for this!" Gale's voice growled and the broke down another door and came to face with Clary's heartbroken face as she held a bloody Vicky in her lap.**_

" _ **He killed her! I'm sorry, Gale! I was too weak to stop him! I'm so sorry!" Clary cried as blood was all over her and Vicky stood still eyes looking emotionless as they met Gale's.**_

" _ **No! No! No!" Gale chant over and over again as he let his sword smash to the ground and rushed to Vicky's side as he hugged her.**_

" _ **Please don't leave me! Please!" He chanted as he cupped her dead face and kissed her temple and then dead lips like it would bring her back.**_

" _ **PLEASE! I LOVE YOU! PLEASE COME BACK! I LOVE YOU!" Gale cried out as he held tight Vicky's dead body.**_

" _ **I love you!" He whispered as more tears run down his eyes as he closed them and held Vicky as he wimped back and forth.**_

 _ **Jace, Izzy, Clary and Alec stood unable to say anything or do looking shocked at Gale.**_

 _ **Suddenly Chris orbed with a girl who once she saw Vicky she cried;**_

" _ **Mum!"**_

" _ **Sophia no! Get back!" Chris yelled in worry but it was too late she grabbed her mum's hand and cried.**_

 _ **Then Valentine showed up scaring them.**_

" _ **I would say I was sorry for your loss, son but I'm not! She was a distraction." Valentine said with hatred in his voice.**_

 _ **Gale growled and then took a blade out which light up and threw it but didn't reach Valentine.**_

" _ **YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER! A FATHER DOESN'T EXPIREMENTS ON HIS CHILDREN NOR SENDS THEM TO HELL!" Gale yelled with hatred but what got Valentine's attention was the girl, Sophia.**_

 _ **She stood before him with so much hatred and let out a scream that sounded like a growl. Everyone was knocked out of their feet except her.**_

 _ **She took the blade and then turned to her mother's dead body.**_

" _ **I'm sorry mum. This for you." Sophia whispered before turned to the laughing Valentine and stabbed him but didn't vanish or died but spoke in a mockery tone.**_

" _ **That is all you've got? A growl? The might daughter of Gale Simmons and Vasiliki Leister, Lady of Mystic Hills! You are pathetic! An embarrassment to call my granddaughter!" Valentine said laughing mocking her but she smirked.**_

" _ **Actually I wasn't done. Activate Protocol 783." She said smirking and suddenly a bunch of kids materialized before him.**_

" _ **Valentine Morgenstern you are under arrest by the Shadow Proclamation and my command as Anwen Williams Director of Torchwood!" A woman that looked exactly like Prue Halliwell said smirking at Valentine.**_

" _ **As a matter of fact grandpa, I'm an outer space policewoman and I don't need your approval of a psycho Shadowhunter! Arrest him!" Sophia commanded with a smirked and the kids arrested him and his crew.**_

" _ **Thank you!" Sophia said to Anwen who smiled.**_

" _ **Any time! Besides I always wanted to arrest the bastard that killed half of Torchwood." Anwen said smirking before teleported away.**_

 _ **The Sophia walked to her mum's side and looked at Chris and Gale.**_

" _ **Dad, Chris…if I revive her promise me that you will finally talk about your feelings." Sophia asked both men before and they nodded.**_

" _ **You know that I will always love your mother and she will too but not in a romantic way, she has Chris for that. I came to accept that." Gale said sadly and then smiled to Chris and his daughter.**_

" _ **Thank you, Gale! I didn't want to break you two up." Chris said back in an apologetic tone.**_

" _ **You had her heart the moment you met at Brakebills, she thought she won't see you again. I broke you two up but I'm not sorry for that it gave me Sophia Hope but I am sorry for all the troubles you went through in order to get back together. No one deserves such hardship." Gale said to Chris in honesty and Chris nodded as he kneeled before Vicky and Sophia Hope who started chanting in French.**_

 _ **Vicky then gasped back to life.**_

 _ **End of preminition:**_

Phoebe gasped as she got out of her preminition and stare at Vicky and Chris.

"Nice, nice to meet you!" Phoebe said trying to hide her panic.

"What? Did something happen?" Vicky and Chris asked confused at the same time.

"NO! No no no! Not at all! Everything is great! Everything is perfect!" Phoebe rambled with a huge smile.

Vicky and Chris looked at her disbelievingly but let it go since Paige walked inside the room.

"Um…what is going on?" Paige asked confused and slightly on guard.

"Oh! You must be the third Charmed one! I'm Vicky!" Vicky said to Paige and she smiled but Paige looked at her confused.

"She is here to help with Wyatt she is from a parallel earth. I guess Wyatt's future involves more realms than we first thought." Piper explained in the short version and Paige nodded.

"Oh! Nice to meet you!" Paige said with a welcoming smile.

The greetings were cut short when demons attacked and Vicky got into war mode.

She fought hand to hand combat and then threw him to the wall before walking up to the demon and tearing his heart out and squeezing it to dust.

Once that was done she turned to face the Charmed ones and Chris.

"How the hell did you do that!?" Piper asked in shock.

"I was taught how by a Hunter slash my history teacher in High School and College. Thanks to him I survived in my hometown that is overrun by vampires, werewolves, witches and other supernatural beings." Vicky explained the shortest version she could think off in describing her life at Mystic Hills.

The Charmed ones looked at her shocked and suspicious. She was just like Chris, secretive to a fault!

"What sort of town did you grew up in!?" Piper asked her shocked and horrified.

"Mystic Hills is one of the three Supernatural Beacons in my earth. The town was supposed to be a safe haven for all creatures but then humans found the place and because the creatures didn't want to be killed or kill the human decided to hide others by choice others by force since they had a community before humans took over those cities. The witches tried to act as protectors of both kinds from each other." Vicky explained what Bonnie's grandma had told her and Bonnie when they first got involved with the supernatural of Mystic Hills.

The Charmed ones, Chris with Leo looked at Vicky as if she just told them that the Earth was flat and NASA had proved it.

"So, witches are practice magic freely?" Paige asked excited but Vicky shook her head no.

"I'm sorry Paige but parallels universes all keep the existence of the supernatural a secret." Vicky said wisely and Paige pouted.

"Okay, let's get to work! We need to find who wants to hurt Wyatt!" Chris said clapping his hands and everyone seemed to wake up and got to work.

 _ **Time Skip:**_

Chris and Vicky were looking at Phoebe then Vicky decided to mumble a spell in French which would give her Phoebe's vision.

"Donnez-moi la vision de Phoebe sur le futur avant que ma vie ne devienne une torture!" _**(Give me Phoebe's vision of the future before my life turns into a torture!)**_ Vicky whispered and Chris looked shocked at her and she smirked then she grabbed Chris and they went to the kitchen where the spell worked;

Vicky grabbed Chris face and her thumbs touched the sides of his head which would allow him to also see the future when the vision hit;

 _ **Preminition:**_

" _ **Where is she?" Jace asked in anger and looked at Gale and his eyes showed pity.**_

" _ **I can't believe Valentine took her! Took the only person you love!" Jace commented in pity as he looked at Gale.**_

" _ **He will pay for this!" Gale's voice growled and the broke down another door and came to face with Clary's heartbroken face as she held a bloody Vicky in her lap.**_

" _ **He killed her! I'm sorry, Gale! I was too weak to stop him! I'm so sorry!" Clary cried as blood was all over her and Vicky stood still eyes looking emotionless as they met Gale's.**_

" _ **No! No! No!" Gale chant over and over again as he let his sword smash to the ground and rushed to Vicky's side as he hugged her.**_

" _ **Please don't leave me! Please!" He chanted as he cupped her dead face and kissed her temple and then dead lips like it would bring her back.**_

" _ **PLEASE! I LOVE YOU! PLEASE COME BACK! I LOVE YOU!" Gale cried out as he held tight Vicky's dead body.**_

" _ **I love you!" He whispered as more tears run down his eyes as he closed them and held Vicky as he wimped back and forth.**_

 _ **Jace, Izzy, Clary and Alec stood unable to say anything or do looking shocked at Gale.**_

 _ **Suddenly Chris orbed with a girl who once she saw Vicky she cried;**_

" _ **Mum!"**_

" _ **Sophia no! Get back!" Chris yelled in worry but it was too late she grabbed her mum's hand and cried.**_

 _ **Then Valentine showed up scaring them.**_

" _ **I would say I was sorry for your loss, son but I'm not! She was a distraction." Valentine said with hatred in his voice.**_

 _ **Gale growled and then took a blade out which light up and threw it but didn't reach Valentine.**_

" _ **YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER! A FATHER DOESN'T EXPIREMENTS ON HIS CHILDREN NOR SENDS THEM TO HELL!" Gale yelled with hatred but what got Valentine's attention was the girl, Sophia.**_

 _ **She stood before him with so much hatred and let out a scream that sounded like a growl. Everyone was knocked out of their feet except her.**_

 _ **She took the blade and then turned to her mother's dead body.**_

" _ **I'm sorry mum. This for you." Sophia whispered before turned to the laughing Valentine and stabbed him but didn't vanish or died but spoke in a mockery tone.**_

" _ **That is all you've got? A growl? The might daughter of Gale Simmons and Vasiliki Leister, Lady of Mystic Hills! You are pathetic! An embarrassment to call my granddaughter!" Valentine said laughing mocking her but she smirked.**_

" _ **Actually I wasn't done. Activate Protocol 783." She said smirking and suddenly a bunch of kids materialized before him.**_

" _ **Valentine Morgenstern you are under arrest by the Shadow Proclamation and my command as Anwen Williams Director of Torchwood!" A woman that looked exactly like Prue Halliwell said smirking at Valentine.**_

" _ **As a matter of fact grandpa, I'm an outer space policewoman and I don't need your approval of a psycho Shadowhunter! Arrest him!" Sophia commanded with a smirked and the kids arrested him and his crew.**_

" _ **Thank you!" Sophia said to Anwen who smiled.**_

" _ **Any time! Besides I always wanted to arrest the bastard that killed half of Torchwood." Anwen said smirking before teleported away.**_

 _ **The Sophia walked to her mum's side and looked at Chris and Gale.**_

" _ **Dad, Chris…if I revive her promise me that you will finally talk about your feelings." Sophia asked both men before and they nodded.**_

" _ **You know that I will always love your mother and she will too but not in a romantic way, she has Chris for that. I came to accept that." Gale said sadly and then smiled to Chris and his daughter.**_

" _ **Thank you, Gale! I didn't want to break you two up." Chris said back in an apologetic tone.**_

" _ **You had her heart the moment you met at Brakebills, she thought she won't see you again. I broke you two up but I'm not sorry for that it gave me Sophia Hope but I am sorry for all the troubles you went through in order to get back together. No one deserves such hardship." Gale said to Chris in honesty and Chris nodded as he kneeled before Vicky and Sophia Hope who started chanting in French.**_

 _ **Vicky then gasped back to life.**_

 _ **End of preminition:**_

"The hell?" Chris and Vicky yelled in shock.

"I don't like you!" Chris and Vicky yelled at the same time and then looked at each other awkwardly.

"I mean I like you as a new found friend! But I don't want to marry you!" Vicky tried to explain and Chris nodded agreeing that it was too early for such feelings.

"Okay! We agree! FRIENDS. ONLY." Vicky asked and Chris nodded.

"Friends!" Chris said as he gave his hand for a handshake and Vicky shook it.

"What are you two doing here?" Phoebe asked confused and slightly amused as the two young adults looked at each other in awkwardness.

"Nothing!" Chris said tensed and Vicky nodded.

"Okay, who is hungry?" Phoebe asked them as she gave them sandwiches from the fridge.

The day went by with studying about demons and Phoebe studying Vicky and Chris.

"Do you find the new girl weird?" Phoebe asked Piper and Paige while they were in the kitchen making more coffee for the long hours ahead.

"She is weird but can you blame her? She had a hard life." Paige said to her sisters defending her.

"But can we trust her?" Piper asked worried and just then Chris walked inside and sighed;

"Of course you can trust her besides she can answer any of your questions since her future doesn't affect mine or yours or this world's." Chris said angrily, sarcastically and protectively as he folded his arms.

"Of course you will support her! You both are secretive and you know each other's secrets!" Phoebe said sarcastically and Chris sighed.

"Not this again!" Chris sighed angrily as he got out of the kitchen.

In the attic Leo and Vicky stayed alone she was sitting Indian style and looked the room.

"Why you said that your biological parents were the reason you drank?" Leo asked her softly and Vicky's look broke his heart as a father.

"Because they were abusive towards me and my baby sister, Sheila, they left me when I was eight with my nine months old sister for three years. My sister thought I was her mother! Sheila called me once mum in front of our parents….they grabbed me by the hair, my mother did, and lock me in the room for one day with no food! From then on I was forced to do the chores, raise my sister and go to school if I failed into any of those things I would get beaten! Once my sister said no to our mum, she refused to cook when she was five, and our mum grabbed a wooden stick from the decorative flowers in the living room and started whipping her with them! I was doing the dishes and when I heard her cries…oh! Her back was bleeding and my mum continue hitting her. I couldn't protect her because dad was holding me by the neck. From then on I would always and I mean always try to protect her! When she was eight and I was fourteen our house caught fire and I manage to tell her to run away from them! That was the last time I saw her…" Vicky said with a sad tone and at the beginning she was looking at him but as the story got darker she cast her eyes to the ground and let the tears fall remembering the bloody back of her baby sister.

Leo was shocked by the cruelty her life had before this.

"Then how did you end up in this magic situation?" Leo asked confused and a little bit sympathetic yet he felt suspicious.

"I tried to kill myself in order to get away from them since my powers activated and I saved my parents by teleporting us out…they called me a monster and I knew that I wouldn't get away this time if I didn't kill myself, end it all so I walked back to the burning building and specifically where the fire was raging and threw myself in it. Then suddenly I end up in the door step of my foster parents, my foster dad is a NASA Scientist while my foster mum is a Marine Soldier…they helped me heal and grow, forgive myself. And then introduced me to the supernatural life of the town. They told me that they were like me, Children of Time and they were told to expect me since I had just started to unlock my previous lives, quite late for about four years but I was one of them." Vicky explained without looking at Leo.

"Children of Time? What is that?" Leo asked confused as he sat next to her.

"Children who get reborn when Time needs repairing…in my Earth I had predicted the World War 3 seven years before it happened but when I was fourteen it had just started. So things were going to hell! My building got burnt by protestors throwing Molotov cocktails while protesting against the government." She said to Leo who looked skeptical.

"I'm so sorry to hear this." Leo said confused and skeptical.

"You didn't understand what we are, huh?" She asked slightly amused.

"There selected kids but not always the same, for example if I have kids my great grandkids, one of them or all of them, will be the next Children of Time and at least one of them look exactly like me. Yet my grandkid would have also my memories of this life." Vicky tried to explain.

"Do you get any powers?" Leo asked and she sighed;

"At times yes others no they have martial arts training but they already possess extensive history knowledge not only about Earth but entire Universes that have died. But most Children of Time have previous lives ancestors which might have possessed a gift or they were werewolves or vampires they will inheritance their healing, agility and senses or magic if they are witches. I got all that because I was experimented on by the Dread Doctors with the blood of my friends' Tyler a hybrid, part werewolf part vampire and Mason's a cousin of one of the most powerful witches in our town Bonnie Bennett…at the time Bonnie was the Gate Keeper of Hell and she had lost her powers but not Mason whose boyfriend was almost killed and they drew him in by showing him Cory, Mason's boyfriend, half dead in his doorstep. Fun story?" Vicky explained as shortly as she could sparing him the gruesome details but Leo was gaping at her.

"No! Not at all! How old were you when you were dealing with it?" Leo asked shocked and angry. No child should be living in such conditions!

"Thirteen years old was Mason, Cory, Liam, Hayden, Brett and his sister Lori. But the rest of us were seventeen or sixteen if I count Jeremy who was dead, burnt alive, snapped his neck, tore his heart out etcetera, he used to die a lot and bring himself back so his aging process was slower thanks to a family heirloom which made him to come back as a Hunter of Five the last time he died. That was normal for us in Mystic Hills. Don't freak out." Vicky explained to Leo who listened in shock.

Without their knowledge Chris was listening and he felt pity and sadness for his partner in this mission.

"All that taught me not to let family and friends for next time. I spent as much time as I can with Mr. Leister and Mrs. Leister. Leo, don't let your family be second priority. Because it would be too late if they are dead." Vicky explained in wise tone and Leo looked at her confused.

"Leo, my friend Oliver find out about his son William when he was eight and just then his and my friend's families were killed in a bomb attack…and now he is struggling to make up to his son but William accuses him of their death. Let's say their relationship isn't the best but you can change it with your son and in the future with your children." Vicky said with a wise tone and in the mean time tried to smooth his relationship with Chris in the future and to prevent his neglection from feeding Wyatt's evil side with fuel.

Chris smiled at her attempt to warn his father. Vicky sat up and walked out of the attic and smiled at Chris who nodded thankfully at her.

Leo sighed looking at where Vicky was sitting and then looked at the recorder in his pocket he was recording Vicky's life story so the sisters to listen and learn as much as they could for at least one time traveler.

Chris then orbed to the top of the Golden Gate Bridge and sat there to think. To think of the preminition of his aunt Phoebe trying to wrap his mind around it, Vicky would have a daughter with Gale but she will have a relationship with him…what about Bianca?

He is here to change the future and if he successed to do that then Bianca will be there waiting for him alive.

Chris sighed as he stared at the cars going back and forth and thought;

Was he going to establish a relationship with Vicky while he is in the past? Or returning to the future Bianca doesn't even know him since their paths won't have crossed because nothing is connecting them anymore?

"Thinking about the "what ifs" when the course of history changes will give a headache, trust me I've done it many times. I still do at times." Vicky's voice scared him and turned shocked at her.

"How did you know I was here? It's not in the file." Chris asked confused and Vicky smiled.

"I did a tracking spell on one of your shoes. I knew you will be over thinking about it and I was here to stop you by asking you if you want to come with me to dimension my previous mission took place to get me some clothes and other things I might need like my weapons." Vicky said shaking his Addidas shoe and caused him to chuckle at her tactics.

"Sure!" Chris said as he stood up and took a hold of her hand and Vicky gave him the shoe to hold as she opened with her free hand the portal.

They teleported into her dorm room in Brakebills and she took under her bed a suitcase and opened it.

"DAMN!" Chris exclaimed in shock and amazement as he saw a crossbow, arrows and many knives of all kinds. In another suitcase she took out from under her bed and opened it again Chris saw many types of guns and arrow tips.

"Torchwood teaches children to be assassins?" Chris asked in amazement and Vicky chuckled.

"No, it teaches kids to be protectors of the weak and of themselves. One of my mentors Chris Argent told me a quote his daughter Allison said the night before she was killed by a Japanese spirits called the Oni was that we protect those who can't protect themselves." Vicky said as she pulled a duffel bag and started throwing things in it.

"Oni?" Chris asked shocked and confused.

"Yes, each earth has its demons, Chris." Vicky told him wisely as she went to her drawers and pulled her underwear and bras.

"Aha!" Chris said too shocked at the whole other demons and other dimensions.

"I'm done! Come on!" She said to Chris as she grabbed his hand and they teleported inside the P3 room where her and Chris were staying at.

"You pack light why?" Chris asked her and she looked at him and smiled;

"Because you are from 2027 while I'm from 2017 and we both are in 2004 all the high tech stuff we got we are not allowed to bring with us in case someone sees them and change the course of history and not only technology wise." Vicky said and Chris nodded not really understanding in the first place what time travel could change if they weren't careful.

He was so focused into saving Wyatt that didn't thought much about time itself.

"Vicky you don't have a drawer." Chris realized and made a move to help her make room in the drawers.

An hour later Vicky was cooking for them when Piper with Paige orbed in.

"Oh! You are cooking!" Piper exclaimed surprised and Vicky smiled.

"Yes, I was taught by myself." Vicky said as she poured oil in the kettle and then waited for a while then placed the steaks and started stirring.

"What are you making?" Piper asked interested and Vicky sighed.

"My sister's favorite meal; steaks with lemon sauce and rice." Vicky said smiling as she put a leaf of bay, salt and pepper and then sealed the kettle. And started to put another kettle to the fire to boil water for the rice.

"You have a sister?" Paige asked surprised as she peered to the boiling kettle filled with rice.

"I used to…we lost touch." Vicky said sadly as Paige patted her shoulder.

"So who are you cooking for?" Piper asked Vicky suspiciously and smirked.

"Chris and I but you are welcomed to join." Vicky said welcoming and acted completely oblivious of Piper's assumptions that her and Chris were having a romantic dinner.

Paige then raised her eyebrows and wiggled them to Piper as Vicky stirred the rice.

"So we better let you be!" Piper said and Paige orbed them out.

"I thought they will never leave! It smells awesome and I'm starving!" Chris said sighing and Vicky chuckled.

"Thanks!" She smiled as she took the rice away from the fire and then checked her watch and waited for the steaks to be done.

Once the time was up and the steaks were ready she put out the fire and started making the rice. Chris stood there watching her cook and his mind drifted to all the times he sat by his mother's side while she cooked back in the Manor.

How time can change!

Once the dinner was done Chris made the table and she set the plates. In the Manor while Chris and Vicky ate Phoebe told them about the preminition she had when she touched Vicky.

"So Chris and Vicky will get together but Vicky will have a daughter with Gale guy…I feel like a headache coming! And this Valentine guy was Gale's father…what is she?" Piper tried to make sense of it all.

"I do. I actually recorded my conversation with her." Leo said as he pulled the recorder and pressed play;

 _ **Recording:**_

" _ **Why you said that your biological parents were the reason you drank?" Leo asked her softly.**_

" _ **Because they were abusive towards me and my baby sister, Sheila, they left me when I was eight with my nine months old sister for three years. My sister thought I was her mother! Sheila called me once mum in front of our parents….they grabbed me by the hair, my mother did, and lock me in the room for one day with no food! From then on I was forced to do the chores, raise my sister and go to school if I failed into any of those things I would get beaten! Once my sister said no to our mum, she refused to cook when she was five, and our mum grabbed a wooden stick from the decorative flowers in the living room and started whipping her with them! I was doing the dishes and when I heard her cries…oh! Her back was bleeding and my mum continue hitting her. I couldn't protect her because dad was holding me by the neck. From then on I would always and I mean always try to protect her! When she was eight and I was fourteen our house caught fire and I manage to tell her to run away from them! That was the last time I saw her…" Vicky said with a sad tone.**_

" _ **Then how did you end up in this magic situation?" Leo asked confused and a little bit sympathetic.**_

" _ **I tried to kill myself in order to get away from them since my powers activated and I saved my parents by teleporting us out…they called me a monster and I knew that I wouldn't get away this time if I didn't kill myself, end it all so I walked back to the burning building and specifically where the fire was raging and threw myself in it. Then suddenly I end up in the door step of my foster parents, my foster dad is a NASA Scientist while my foster mum is a Marine Soldier…they helped me heal and grow, forgive myself. And then introduced me to the supernatural life of the town. They told me that they were like me, Children of Time and they were told to expect me since I had just started to unlock my previous lives, quite late for about four years but I was one of them." Vicky explained with an ashamed and sad tone.**_

" _ **Children of Time? What is that?" Leo asked confused.**_

" _ **Children who get reborn when Time needs repairing…in my Earth I had predicted the World War 3 seven years before it happened but when I was fourteen it had just started. So things were going to hell! My building got burnt by protestors throwing Molotov cocktails while protesting against the government." She said to Leo with a sad tone.**_

" _ **I'm so sorry to hear this." Leo said confused and skeptical.**_

" _ **You didn't understand what we are, huh?" She asked slightly amused.**_

" _ **There are selected kids but not always the same ones, for example if I have kids my great grandkids, one of them or all of them, will be the next Children of Time and at least one of them will look exactly like me. Yet my grandkid would have also my memories of this life." Vicky tried to explain.**_

" _ **Do you get any powers?" Leo asked and she sighed;**_

" _ **At times yes others no they have martial arts training but they already possess extensive history knowledge not only about Earth but entire Universes that have died. But most Children of Time have previous lives ancestors which might have possessed a gift or they were werewolves or vampires they will inheritance their healing, agility and senses or magic if they are witches. I got all that because I was experimented on by the Dread Doctors with the blood of my friends' Tyler a hybrid, part werewolf part vampire and Mason's a cousin of one of the most powerful witches in our town Bonnie Bennett…at the time Bonnie was the Gate Keeper of Hell and she had lost her powers but not Mason whose boyfriend was almost killed and they drew him in by showing him Cory, Mason's boyfriend, half dead in his doorstep. Fun story?" Vicky explained as shortly as she could Leo remain silent.**_

" _ **No! Not at all! How old were you when you were dealing with it?" Leo asked shocked and angry.**_

" _ **Thirteen years old were Mason, Cory, Liam, Hayden, Brett and his sister Lori. But the rest of us were seventeen or sixteen if I count Jeremy who was dead, burnt alive, snapped his neck, tore his heart out etcetera, he used to die a lot and bring himself back so his aging process was slower thanks to a family heirloom which made him to come back as a Hunter of Five the last time he died. That was normal for us in Mystic Hills. Don't freak out." Vicky explained to Leo who listened in shock.**_

" _ **All that taught me not to let family and friends for next time. I spent as much time as I can with Mr. Leister and Mrs. Leister. Leo, don't let your family be second priority. Because it would be too late if they are dead." Vicky explained in wise tone.**_

" _ **Leo, my friend Oliver find out about his son William when he was eight and just then his and my friend's families were killed in a bomb attack…and now he is struggling to make up to his son but William accuses him of their deaths. Let's say their relationship isn't the best but you can change it with your son and in the future with your children." Vicky said with a wise tone.**_

 _ **End of recording:**_

The Charmed ones looked shocked Leo and then the recorder and then back at Leo who was looking with a sad face the counter.

"The poor girl!" Paige finally exclaimed in horrified but Phoebe and Piper were staying silent they were trying to picture how all those children Vicky refer to were living and how must Chris' future might look like.

Was it that bad as Vicky described hers or was it worse? It must have been worse if it force Chris to time travel and risk his own life by changing time itself.

What happened to his parents? Did he had any family in that future?

All those answers by Vicky made them think about Chris even more and had million of questions for him.

Back at P3 the two young adults were eating in pure silence both of them lost in their thoughts.

Vicky was walking down her memory lane and she was wondering if her sister Sheila was safe while Chris was listing in his mind the task he had to take care of in order to save Wyatt.

"Did you get to do anything of the things you should do?" Vicky asked Chris breaking the silence and Chris looked at her lost before realizing what Vicky asked him.

"Oh! Yeah! I drank a potion to keep Aunt Phoebe from reading my emotions. And I found out a demon that might be the one that turns the Wyatt." Chris said deep in thoughts and Vicky sighed.

"We need to move things faster!" Vicky exclaimed in worry and too anxious so she can calm down.

"Why you say that? I'm supposed to be anxious…or as mum…I mean Piper says…neurotic." Chris said amused and confused about Vicky's emotional state.

"I don't know…I have this gut feeling as if time doesn't passes as fast as it should…maybe is the different magnetic pulse this Earth has since Earth 1 is closer to the moon logically speaking otherwise another theory I have is that a demon or some higher power keeps time from flowing as it should…maybe I should ask Leo to go investigate. He is an Elder after all." Vicky started rambling as Chris stare at her too confused to keep up with her theory or any meaning of it all.

"What?" Chris asked confused and Vicky stared at him in shock.

"What what? This Earth is number….i don't remember now and the moon is closer to Earth 0 which is the main Earth and Earth 1 is closer almost on Earth 1 which means that its closer to moon itself and her magnetic pulse are weaker than in Earth 0 by at least 0,1 Tesla while here the magnetic pull must be 7 Tesla…" Vicky spoke with a calculative tone which made Chris shake his head too confused to even understand anything.

"Erm…okay to whatever you said. But why tell Leo?" Chris asked confused and worried.

"So the Charmed ones can vanquish the demon or whoever keeps time from flowing as it should." Vicky said in a duh tone as she stood up and went to fill her plate with more food.

And Chris gave her his so she can fill it too.

"But if they realize you know so much they might ask you to investigate me and find out that I'm more than a Whitelighter. You will expose me." Chris said with a troubled tone.

"Have you thought that it is you…I mean your presence that keeps time from flowing as it should?" Chris challenged her as she gave him his newly filled with food plate.

"Maybe but I was told to come here and the only way to allow time to flow will be to fugitively speaking push all of you to do things faster." She said as she sat on the chair again and started cutting her steak.

"Right…so what now?" Chris asked too confused to think something more.

"Now you got to the sisters and get them to vanquish demons." Vicky said smiling to Chris and he nodded.

"You know I'm the oldest here so you don't give the orders, missy! Besides what will you do while I'm busy being a Whitelighter?" Chris said with a smirk and Vicky laughed at his reminder of their age difference.

Once the young adults finished eating Chris orbed back in the Manor and put his plan in motion.

"Piper, where are your sisters? We have demon vanquishing to do!" Chris asked in complete business voice and then spared a look at baby Wyatt who was in Piper's arms as Piper was putting some ingredients on the cupboards.

"Chris, they are working in their normal works. You know the ones that keep this house going and pay for all the replacements that demon vanquishing cost us." Piper said with angry tone.

"Piper those things won't matter when Wyatt is evil and many people run for their lives!" Chris yelled at Piper and Wyatt looked at him puzzled.

Why was this man yelling to his mommy?

Just then Chris heard something being whispered into his ear;

" _ **Don't be so mean, Chris!"**_

Chris looked around him trying to realize where the voice came from but then he realizes the voice is oddly familiar…it was Vicky's!

How?

Telepathy?

Maybe.

"Chris? Chris? Are you listening to me?" Piper asked him expectantly and Chris looked at Piper confused.

"No, sorry. What?" Chris asked caught off guard.

"I said that Phoebe will be here in half an hour but Paige can't be here at all she can't leave her temp job." Piper repeated what she had told Chris while Chris was trying to figure out the voice in his head.

Chris sighed tiredly those sisters didn't get the importance of vanquishing any threat that will cause Wyatt to become a tyrant.

Chris then orbed to the attic so he can be alone he didn't want to stay and watch Piper be a mother to Wyatt something that he didn't have back in his future…it was hurting him.

While Chris was busy Vicky found herself with nothing to do so she decided to tour around San Francisco since she never has been to that place in none of the Earths before.

Her stroll took her to a playground where she sat in one of the swings and sway herself back and forth until she saw a girl with blond pig tales looking at her confused.

"Aren't you too old for the swing?" The girl asked Vicky as she licked her lollypop.

"Yes I am but I thought to connect with my inner child." Vicky said smiling to the girl who looked even more confused.

"What do you mean? You have a child in you? Are you pregnant like my mommy?" The girl fired questions faster than Google could find answers to any questions which would be 0, 62 seconds!

"No! I'm not pregnant…what is your name? I'm Vicky." Vicky said laughing and then the girl sat in the swing next to Vicky and said;

"Mommy says not to speak to strangers but you seem a nice lady so I will tell you my name! It's Sophia!" The girl said frowning at first and then smiled at Vicky with her cute missing two front teeth smile.

"Nice to meet you Sophia! As I said before I wanted to remember how it was when I was your age." Vicky said smiling to Sophia but Sophia frowns at her;

"Why you are sad? Your eyes are sad." Sophia said skeptical.

"What? How? I'm not sad!" Vicky said caught off guard by how well Sophia seemed to read emotions.

"Mommy says that I have a gift! I know when someone is lying. And you are a liar!" Sophia said in a whispering tone as she leaned closer to Vicky who smiled uncomfortable.

"I didn't have a happy childhood…I was once taken to the playground by my parents and that was when I was really young…I think I was around four years old." Vicky admitted to Sophia who seemed to sympathize with her.

"I'm so sorry! Were you mommy and daddy bad people?" Sophia asked and Vicky nodded.

"They were very bad people. But Sophia remember that sometimes there is a fine line between bad and good…I believe my parents were forced to be bad because if they weren't I wouldn't be here…my life would have been different…time would have been different." Vicky said to Sophia who tried to keep up with Vicky's train of thought but failed.

She was six years old after all and Vicky was eighteen!

"What?" Sophia asked confused but Vicky's eyes shown as if she found an answer to the most unsolved mathematical problem!

"You are a genius Sophia! Thank you! Hey! What is your last name?" Vicky exclaimed excited as she jumped out of the swing gave an unexpected kiss to Sophia's cheek and then run away but then run back and asked her last name.

"Sophia Elpida. Why?" The six year old girl answered totally confused.

"Ha! You name is Sophia Hope? Oh! God! Your name IS Sophia Hope! Like her name! What a coincidence!" Vicky mused to herself in front of a completely confused six year old Sophia.

Sophia's mum who had been watching the exchange came closer and said;

"Excuse me, miss, who are you?" The woman asked Vicky had been talking to herself while her daughter seemed confused.

"Oh! You are her mum?" Vicky asked excited and the woman nodded.

"Yes, I am! What does it have to do with what is going on here?" The woman asked confused.

"Your daughter is a genius! She helped me solve one of my life problems! You must be so proud of her! Be a good parent! Bye! Nice meeting you both! Got to go!" Vicky said quickly to the mum and the daughter as she smiled at them and run away leaving behind her shocked both mother and daughter.

"What did you say to her, Sophia?" The mum asked confused and little Sophia shrugged confused.

"She is weird, mommy." Sophia said as she stood up from the swing and grabbed her mum's offering hand as they started walking home.

Vicky run into an alley and once she checked the coast was clear she teleported in the Manor's attic where Chris was but instead of finding him she found Piper and Phoebe reading through the Book of Shadows.

"Where is Chris?" She asked out of breath the moment she teleported inside.

"Um…you just missed him. What is going on?" Piper asked confused at Vicky's cheery mood.

"I…nothing! He is at P3, right?" Vicky asked Piper who nodded confused and then Vicky was gone again.

"What was that?" Phoebe asked Piper who looked equally confused and suspicious.

At P3 Chris was busy looking for a beer since the demon vanquishing couldn't have gone more wrong he needed something to cheer him up when Vicky teleported in and scared him with a "hi".

"GOD! Vicky warn first!" Chris exclaimed in pain as he held his head since he bumped it on the ceiling of the mini fridge.

"Sorry! But I found the answer to my question about time! And the person I named my future daughter! Wanna hear?" Vicky asked excitedly as she sat on the sofa and Chris nodded as he put the frozen beer over his bruising temple.

"Okay so the time goes slow or so I think! I felt the same way when my home was burnt down and guess who was the first person to realize that something was wrong?" Vicky said excitedly and Chris shrugged.

"Who?" Chris asked confused.

"My sister! Sheila sensed the smoke and the danger and quickly run to me and told me about it while I was washing the dishes. When I took her hand and we went to wake up our friend Miss Poppy in the sixth floor it took us about an hour to get all the residence out and the fire department to show up! All this time the fire hadn't reached our building it was kept in the supermarket's storage room until my sister realized that the only people in the building were our parents! She was justifiable afraid of them! Then suddenly the fire reached our floor! As if time speed up and with it the fire ignited faster! Then I told her to get away and run! I was left alone with my parents trapped in their room when I got them out I yelled at them since they yelled to me and told them how I wanted them to feel what I felt all the times they beat me or cursed at me just then the fire reached our living room! Which forced me to grab them and dragged them to the isle where unknowingly teleported us outside where my sister was waiting while crying and biting her nails! My sister's worry did something to the time! My sister must be in this Earth and her worry must keep time from flowing! Did you get what I want to say?" Vicky asked excitedly at Chris who sat on his bed/sofa and drunk for the beer while he tried to understand what Vicky wanted to say. During her speech Vicky had stood up and started pacing back and forth.

"I think so. So you say that your sister is alive and in this Earth and that she has power over time. How? What gave her the chance to open a portal to here? Does she have magic? Is she a Child of Time like you?" Chris challenged her theory and Vicky slumped back on the couch in defeat.

"I don't know…how do I even track her down?" Vicky asked lost and Chris smirked.

"The Charmed ones can help you!" Chris said as he stood up and grabbed her hand and then orbed them to the attic.

"Piper! Phoebe! Paige! Leo!" Chris yelled and all of them appeared in the attic by orbing.

"What? Are we under demon attack?" Paige asked worried in her bath robe.

"Um…no!" Chris said uncomfortable as he went on to say Vicky's theory about time and about her sister.

"Can you help me find her?" Vicky asked hopeful and the sisters looked each other.

"Yes if you have something from her." Piper said in a sad tone.

"I do!" Vicky said as she took off from her headband and then a ring and a bracelet.

"Those are hers…when I learnt how to teleport throughout time I went back to Earth 0 and stole them." Vicky said with a sad tone.

Piper took it slowly from Vicky as she smiled sympathetically at her as she did.

Chris felt the need to be by her side as he patted her shoulder in a friendly attempt to calm her down.

She watched as Piper scryed for Vicky's sister suddenly the crystal flew out of Piper's hand and stucked on the ceiling.

"What the fuck?" Vicky exclaimed in shock and confusion.

"Is it by any chance your sister turned to an Elder?" Piper asked shocked and confused.

"No! Not a chance!" Vicky exclaimed in denial.

"Then why is the crystal stuck up there?" Paige asked sarcastically.

"Um…a cosmic prank?" Vicky tried to bring an explanation to the stuck crystal while Paige attempted to move it.

Suddenly blue orbs appeared and a girl around the age of sixteen years old and she was dressed in Whitelighters' robe.

"Did you scry for me, Leo?" The girl asked confused and Leo and the rest of the people stare at her in shock.

"She had dirty blond hair, hazel eyes and wheat colored skin just like Sheila!

"No, we didn't. We scryed for her sister and you appeared." Chris said suspiciously as he folded his arms to his chest just like Leo.

Like father and son.

"Yes and I felt the tingling sensation on my head and left hand." The girl said and Vicky was silently crying as she witnessed how her eyes looked exactly like her sister's.

"Sheila?" Vicky chocked out as she had tears streaming down her face and she stumbled towards her.

Sheila looked at her confused and then her face darkened.

"Yes. How do you know?" Sheila asked confused and suspicious.

"Don't you recognize me? I'm Vasiliki, your sister." Vicky asked sadly and Sheila looked at her in anger and suspicion.

"How dare you! How dare you pretend to be my sister! She is dead! She was my hero and my protector! Our parents called her a monster because she could teleport and they made her walk back into our burning home! She is dead!" Sheila yelled enraged at Vicky as she marched up to her that caused Chris and Leo to step in the middle of Sheila and Vicky.

"I didn't die! I was teleported in a parallel earth!" Vicky tried to make Sheila believe it but Sheila didn't.

"I don't believe you! Tell me something that only her would know." Sheila challenged her.

"Your first word was "mama" and it was directed to me. Ever since our parents returned you would call me "mama" whenever you were scared or our parents weren't around." Vicky said while she cried and Sheila looked at her in shock.

"Vasiliki?!" Sheila cried out as she run and hugged her and Vicky hugged her again.

"I missed you!" Sheila whispered back.

"So did I!" Vicky cried as she hid her head in her by two feet taller than her little sister.

"So how did you become an Whitelighter?" Chris asked Sheila once the sisters reunited.

"I died." Sheila said sadly and Vicky felt guilty for not protecting her sister.

"How?" Vicky asked in guilt.

"Well, I couldn't run away from mum and dad as you told me so I stayed and they turned their anger towards me…beat me till I was unconscious. One day they beat me and the next I had a school excursion and as we were there I was trying to help Mike's little brother to stop being afraid of the slides by helping him slide when we heard the sounds of F16 airplanes breaking the sound barrier. Next thing I know time slow down when they fired it hit the slide where Mike's brother, Angelo, was in and I didn't know what came over me I yelled no as loud as I could and time froze completely. I had time to pick every kid and teacher up and get them into safety but I wasn't in complete control of my gift and time unfroze just as I held Mike in my arms…they fired again and Mike protected me by getting his arm burnt…I saw his whole arm being on fire! Then we saw our F16 chasing the enemy's but the plane went down and Mike saw the pilot…it was his dad…his dad was hurt but managed to get out in time with my help of unblocking the seatbelts just then I noticed the leaking of the plane and another F16 passed over us, saw us and fired…the plane exploded and I was in the eye of the explosion. I was burnt alive…Mike then learnt that not only he lost his best friend but his mum too…she was a Marine soldier and she got shot down. The Elders showed me that if I had survived Mike and I would get married at some point…I had a crush on him when I died. That is how I became a Whitelighter. I visited him four times in his dreams and tried to help him get over the shock of all this and help him make a choice and beat his depression and suicidal thoughts. I never saw him again." Sheila said with a sad tone as she looked the cup of hot chocolate Piper gave her as all of them sat in the terrace and heard Sheila's story.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you!" Vicky broke down and Chris hugged her as Sheila looked at her with a sad smile.

"You did more than enough! You showed me the right path! You are my sister not my mum even though you made a hell of a job!" Sheila said with a thankful tone.

"WOW! You girls had been through hell!" Leo said in shock.

"Now I worry about our brother though…he is only eight years old when I died which can't be more than a year or so. Mum got pregnant again a year after you died. Why do abusive parents have many kids?" Sheila said with a tired sigh and then asked the question she has been asking herself for the past eight years.

"Not all the time." Chris said wisely and all the set of sisters looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"What?" Chris asked confused but then everyone sobered up.

"Time! That is why we scry for her!" Vicky remembered and everyone looked at her expecting that she will elaborate further.

"What for?" Sheila asked confused and worried.

"You have the power to slow time even before you were a Whitelighter. Are you by any chance using it right now?" Vicky asked hesitantly and Sheila smiled guiltily.

"I was using it to help with one of my charges." Sheila admitted guiltily.

"That is why the day looks so long!" Chris exclaimed as he finally put it together.

"Sorry! I just need more time to save him…our brother he is my charge." Sheila said sadly.

"He is a witch?" Piper asked confused but Sheila shook her head no.

"He is a Seer." Sheila said proudly.

"How come we are born with powers while our parents are normal? I mean you could teleport and you were a Child of Time while I can slow/stop time while Connor can see the future. Why?" Vicky asked deep in thoughts.

"Our great grandma was a Child of Time that married our great grandpa who was a Seer. Our grandpa from dad's side is a telepath…or was since we never met him since he died. Great grandma moved the entire family from this Earth to Earth 0. That is why we have powers. Our bloodline comes from this very earth." Sheila explained as if she was quoting a paragraph from a book.

"Say what now?" Vicky and Chris exclaimed at the same time.

"I was like that too when the Elders showed me our history." Sheila said laughing and Vicky with Chris joined her.

The Charmed ones and Leo were looking at them shocked.

"Piper? Are you okay?" Chris asked her not hiding his worry about his mum.

"We are fine just so much to take in. Imagine what horrible lives Vicky and Sheila had makes me worry what sort of future you came out from…I mean you said that in your future families hardly existed. That is enough for anyone to started thinking how bad things are about to get." Piper explained in front of all of them.

Chris hung his head down not allowing anyone to see the clear sadness in his face.

"It doesn't matter. Things will be different this time around." Vicky said hopeful as she held her little sister's hand in hers and smiled at her and Sheila smiled back.

"Um…I have to go Connor is calling me! See you later, sis!" Sheila said smiling as she orbed away.

"So, that is taken care of…we better get back to demon hunting!" Chris said with a sigh as he stood up and everyone agreed even Vicky!

They went to attic and Chris took his place in front of the Book of Shadows when Phoebe huffed angrily as she failed to make a potion the right way and burst on her face;

"After the whole fiasco with the blond witch bimbos what else should we expect?"

"How about a demon that can channel your desires and turn them into an alternative reality?" Chris asked sarcastically and looked at Paige with a "I dare you to challenge me" face.

"I don't think he will dare to come here, Chris. We've been vanquishing upper level demons one after the other they must have realized that we shouldn't be messed with including Wyatt." Piper tried to reason with the neurotic adult before her.

"I agree with Piper, Chris." Leo said from the couch next to Vicky who was going through a book about Whitelighters and didn't pay attention to the conversation since she knew she shouldn't be in it in the first place.

She didn't dare to alter more the timeline by voicing her opinion, she knew better now.

"It's better to be 100% sure than hoping, Piper and Leo." Chris said angrily and at the same time with a wise tone.

"Okay! What should we do with him?" Phoebe asked with a tired sigh.

The girls started reading upon Gith in the Book of Shadows. As Vicky felt a tug in her gut something is wrong with Sheila. And she stood up and walked out of the attic and teleported into P3 and then into the room she and Chris shared.

When she saw Sheila and Connor being held at arrow point by Darklighters and before them stood a blond man dressed in black jeans and t-shirt she panicked.

"Who are you? Let them go!" Vicky yelled and tried to move closer to her siblings when a Darklighter appeared next to her and pointed an arrow to her neck.

"What's the matter? Don't you recognize me?" The blond man asked in a mocking tone.

"Who are you?" Connor yelled and Vicky saw the eight year old trying too hard to speak English like the people around him.

"Connor, calm down. Sheila and I are your older sisters." Vicky told him in Greek and Connor looked shocked at them and then at the blond man who raised his hand and punched Vicky.

"NO!" Sheila yelled and used her orbing only to get shot with an arrow.

Little Connor cried as he saw both girls, his supposedly sisters, unconscious. He was alone. All alone. Again.

Connor's parents blamed him for their previous children's deaths so much that Connor realized when he first got hit by his drunken mum that it was better if he avoid them all together at all times. And that is what he did. Hid in his room and went to school.

His dad was less dangerous. The death of his second daughter shook him towards the right path and got a steady job and raised Connor by himself so to speak and when things were out of hand he sent Connor to Miss Poppy's house for a few days until his mum was sober. Last time he was sent to Miss Poppy his dad called the cops on his mum and sent her to rehab.

Now, things were starting to get better for the family but not for his world, the war was raging on and his dad and him as many other boys and girls, fathers and mothers were taught how to fight to protect themselves. School was fewer hours and it taught only how to read, write and math then they used the facilities for combat training and how to use guns.

Connor's first kill was an enemy soldier trying to rape his friend Martha. He threw his Swiss knife and stabbed him straight on his temple. After that he was in too much shock to say anything, Martha and his English teacher, Miss Manoglou took him to his dad's job.

His dad's job was fixing bullets and guns and his payments were food for him and his son.

Life wasn't good but didn't know any other way.

Connor was sitting his head down low remembering everything he was taught then he raised his head to the blond man and growled saying in English;

"YOU. HURT. THEM."

The blond man chuckled completely oblivious to what was about to happen next.

Connor twirled on his knees and threw his captors down and then with his elbow hit them in the neck and applied pressure in the right place and in three seconds his captors were dead due to the lack of oxygen.

Then Connor stood before the shocked blond man and with a twist he dislocated his own shoulders and brought his bonded hand forth and with one of the arrow broke the bonds then put his own shoulders back on.

The blond man was standing there shocked.

"Shocked?" Connor asked with one word and a sick smirk then charged at the blond man and started fighting him.

Connor took out his gun from his boot and pointed at the blond man who was pinned down and then Connor aimed his gun to his forehead.

"Bye!" He said and pulled the trigger but the bullet didn't pierce through the blond man's head but the ground. The blond man disappeared in black smoke.

Connor stumbled back in shock as he turned and saw that the men he had killed were nowhere in sight.

Then he saw his two sisters and rushed to check for pulse, Sheila had a weak one while Vicky…Connor couldn't find one.

"Sheila! Sheila! Sheila wake up!" Connor said in Greek while he nudged her while crying.

"What? What happened? OH! MY GOD! Vicky!" Sheila asked disoriented at first but then panic took over and rushed to Vicky's unconscious side.

"She has no pulse, sister." Connor said crying as he hugged his knees.

"Who is she?" Connor asked before Sheila had a chance to answer the first one.

"She is our eldest sister, Vasiliki. Dad doesn't speak about her anymore?" Sheila asked as she tried to heal her.

"No, he always spoke about you." Connor said confused and sad.

"Of course he does…he hated Vasiliki! Son of a bitch! I can't heal her!" Sheila exclaimed angrily and then grabbed Connor who quickly pulled away from her.

"What are you doing?" Connor asked distrustful.

"I'm orbing us somewhere we can seek help." Sheila said cryptically and Connor shook his head no.

"I'm done with all of this! Who was that guy, Sheila? How did he disappear? Why are you alive? Dad said you were dead and he doesn't believe me when I say that I still see you?" Connor asked angrily at his older sister who stood up and looked at him with a sad face.

"I am dead, Connor. I'm a Whitelighter now something like an angel." Sheila said to Connor who laughed in disbelief.

"And those men…were Darklighters from the future. The blond man was Wyatt Halliwell their leader." Sheila said to Connor as she looked at him straight in the eyes and Connor gaped at her.

"Oh! No! You are telling the truth…then where were you when Martha was almost raped? Where were you when mum was drunk and attempted to kill me? Where are you and your fellow angels at now that there is a war going? Why don't you help? Help us stop this? Too many people have been killed! Innocent people!" Connor yelled in anger at Sheila and Sheila sighed.

"I can't answer that, Connor. Now come on, we have to save Vicky while we still can!" Sheila said to Connor softly as she grabbed his arm and then dragged him by Vicky's side and then Sheila orbed them all in the Halliwell Manor.

"Chris!" Sheila yelled and soon everyone was around her and her siblings.

"Vicky has no pulse. We were attacked by Darklighters from the future. How could they come through, Chris?" Sheila said to Chris mostly but the Charmed ones and Leo looked shocked and in terror Vicky's bruised face.

"I don't know. I really don't! After Bianca's death I made sure no one could come forth or go back until it was the right time!" Chris said in worry as he looked at Vicky with sad eyes.

"Leo can't you heal her? You are an Elder after all!" Piper exclaimed in worry as she kept on trying to find pulse.

Leo walked towards her and tried to heal her but couldn't.

"I can't. She is dead. I'm sorry Sheila and young man." Leo said with grief and Sheila yelled no as she run to her sister's side and Connor stumbled far away from them.

"No! I can't! I can't handle more death! I want to go home NOW!" Connor yelled at them and the people in the Manor looked at him with sadness.

"Young man try to calm down." Leo tried to comfort him but Connor run out of the house towards the street.

'This can't be happening!' Connor thought as he stumbled out of the house and saw his surroundings.

Where was he?

When was he?

Chris stood by Vicky's side and silently crying. She was supposed to help him save Wyatt but Wyatt got to her first!

Why?

"Chris? Are you alright?" Leo asked softly but the look in Chris eyes made the Elder step back and retrieve his hand, the one that attempted to touch him sympathetically on the shoulder.

"No, I am not! We better find who turns Wyatt evil! Tell the sisters to prepare the vanquishing potions." Chris ordered with an angry tone.

"They can't. They are scrying for Connor all over town." Leo said softly at Chris and then Chris turned to him and said emotionless;

"Fine. I'll do it myself."

And Chris orbed to the kitchen and started the making the potion.

"I will bring you back Vicky! I promise this not only to my parents' graves but to Gale's and your daughter's. You deserve better end than this!" Chris whispered as he stirred the potion.

Leo heard that and raised his eyebrows in confusion. Chris is a big mystery!

Chris once put the potion in the small bottles teleported in the Underworld more specifically Gith's lair. He wasn't completely defenseless he was holding one of the potions he had made.

He asked of him to create separated illusions for the three sisters to teach them the importance of their mission and because he was angry.

How could they not understand that Vicky's death could have easily been avoided if they were focused solely on protecting Wyatt from turning evil!

The plan though went unexpectedly wrong when the alternative realities got out of control and Chris attempted to save them but Gith shot him with a Darklighter's arrow and stepping over the potion. Chris managed to mix two alternative realities together and in the process saving the sisters with his telekinesis or whatever had left of it.

While Chris was unconscious due to the poison the arrow was laced with he saw Bianca and Vicky.

 _ **Dream:**_

" _ **You have to fight, Chris!" Vicky urged him to return back to the living while Bianca stood next to her nodding in agreement.**_

" _ **You can do it, babe!" Bianca told him as she walked up to him and kissed him in the cheek and Chris hugged her.**_

" _ **I can't." Chris softly whispered but then he felt a slap on his head.**_

" _ **Bullshit! You can and you will!" Vicky scolded him and he laughed as he realized it was her who slapped him in the head.**_

" _ **Remember…I'm older than you, Vicky!" Chris reminded her jokingly and Bianca laughed.**_

" _ **Don't care. You have to return and guide the sisters! Do it for us!" Vicky said to him with an encouraging tone as she shook his shoulder.**_

" _ **But I can't. Not alone! You have to come back Vicky! You are my partner as you said the first day we met! Besides your sister and brother are so sad without you!" Chris tried to make Vicky come back to the land of the living.**_

 _ **Vicky just smiled at him with a sad mist in her eyes and rearranged his hair that was covering his eyes and gave him a kiss on the cheek and left, leaving him and Bianca alone.**_

" _ **Where did she go?" Chris asked worried at Bianca who smiled and walked closer to him.**_

" _ **You'll see. Goodbye. Take care!" Bianca said as she kissed him and then Chris gasped back to life.**_

 _ **End of Dream:**_

Chris gasped back to life and saw he was laid on the other couch, the vacant one.

"What happened?" Chris asked confused as he saw that Vicky was still dead and the sisters looked pissed while he could hear Connor's awful attempt to speak…more like yell in English towards someone probably Leo or Sheila.

"You almost died too! What were you trying to do with Gith?" Phoebe asked suspiciously and Chris groaned.

"Save you." Chris said truthfully.

"What happened to Connor?" Chris asked as he laid back down in pain.

"He returned to us after he took a stroll to the neighborhood and demanded answers in poor English then Leo and Sheila sat him down and explained to him. Now he is trying to make sense of it all." Paige said to Chris and then Leo showed up and his eyes burnt with rage.

"YOU!" He yelled and grabbed him by his shirt and pinned him to the wall.

"YOU ALMOST KILLED THEM! YOU ALMOST KILLED PIPER!" He growled in anger as he slammed Chris again and again on the wall but Chris managed to gather his remaining strength and orbed away but Leo grabbed the orbs and threw him across the room and Chris slammed down another wall.

"STOP THIS!" Suddenly Vicky's voice was heard and a force field circled Chris.

Everyone stare at her in shock as she stood with dirty clothes and not a scratch on her.

"How?" Leo mumbled in shock but Vicky marched up to him and slapped him across his face.

"NEVER RAISE YOUR HAND TO CHRIS AGAIN OR ELSE I WILL SENT YOU TO LIAN YU! AND THERE ISN'T AN ISLAND WITH BEAUTIFUL WOMEN!" Vicky yelled at Leo with hatred and everyone gasped.

"Chris let's go." She said as she grabbed him after stepping into the force field and then teleported away.

"How? How are you alive?" Chris asked in pain as Vicky laid him on his sofa/bed and then bit her wrist.

"Drink it will heal you." Vicky said in a hurry.

"What? I'm not drinking your blood!" Chris yelled in disgust and shock.

"It's how I was healed! Leo's healing didn't work on me because I'm part Vampire. I self heal and my blood can heal others. And if you don't die within 24 hours you don't turn into one. Now drink!" Vicky explained to him and the force her wrist to his mouth.

Chris drunk her blood involuntarily but then saw how quickly his wound healed up.

"Impossible!" Chris whispered in shock and she smirked.

"Impressive huh?" She asked amused and Chris seat up and looked at her puzzled.

"Why you didn't heal quickly like my wound?" Chris asked her and she sighed.

"I died because Wyatt's punch cracked my skull. The head is Vampire's weakest point…you shoot them in the head and they are dead no matter if their hybrids or not. Much like zombies you might say." Vicky said tiredly as she slummed next to him and Chris hugged her.

"I'm glad you are not dead." Chris said happily and Vicky nodded.

"I get to meet my baby brother and make up with my little sister." Vicky said happily and then Chris hugged her tighter.

Sheila then appeared in the room holding a struggling Connor who was cursing in Greek.

"What is going on?" Chris asked confused as he let Vicky go quickly so no one could assume anything.

"He doesn't believe me or Leo! I give up!" Sheila explained angrily as she sat on the bed and Connor stare the room around him.

"How did we get here?" Connor asked confused and afraid.

"Connor, listen to me." Vicky said softly to her brother as she approached him only for him to step back.

"You're dead!" He yelled at her but Vicky then said in French;

"Enseignez à mon frère la vérité sur le surnaturel dans ses rêves, maintenant, amenez-le dormir!" _**(Teach my brother the truth about the supernatural within his dreams, now take him to sleep!)**_ And then touched him lightly in the forehead and Connor fell asleep on the floor.

"Ouch! That must have hurt!" Chris winced and the two girls laughed lowly so they wouldn't wake up Connor.

Tomorrow would be a new day with new struggles. Chris hoped that the future would truly change for the better and Bianca's death would be erased.

In Cardiff in Earth 1, seventeen years into the future from the point of time where Vicky was, Gale Simmons and Captain Jack Harkness stood before a huge TV screen that showed the different earths and their timelines. He witnessed the Earth that Vicky was at the moment was started to changing towards good.

Gale smiled proudly but Jack was worried. He felt this burning feeling in his palms the same ones Vicky healed after he was burnt by stopping an alien and his fireballs from reaching to Ianto and caught them with his bare hands. Vicky had warned him that if she ever died every healing she ever done would be reversed and Jack was worried because the pain in his hands reminded him the same pain he felt when he first got hurt was the result of her death.

Did she die?

What wasn't expected was the fact that in Earth 1 there was a woman by the name Felicity Megan Smoak that looked at her reflection on the window of her work place and sighed;

"What are you doing, Sheila?" She whispered in worry as she held her pregnant belly and looked worriedly at the city.

"Felicity? Did my appointment of 6 arrived yet?" A male voice scared her out of her thoughts and glamoured herself and her pregnant belly and turned to the man known as Oliver Jonas Queen.

"Um…yes, he is waiting for you in your office, Mister Queen." Felicity said with a business voice and a tight smile on her lips.

As for Oliver he looked outright guilty.

Just as Oliver walked into the office and closed the door Felicity sighed and walked towards the elevator.

As she arrived at the underground parking of the QC building she walked to the darkest corner and waited as she removed the glamour from her belly and looks.

Just then a figure merged from the shadows and kissed Felicity passionately and then rubbed her belly.

"Hello, beautiful!" The man whispered and Felicity smiled then punched him.

"That is for shooting me with a Darklighter's arrow! What the hell, Wyatt Matthew Halliwell?!" Felicity yelled at the man who yelled in pain and then chuckled.

"Um..sorry? Come on, Sheila, it was different timeline!" Wyatt tried to explain and Felicity who was Sheila sighed.

"I know but still it hurt me!" Sheila yelled in anger and Wyatt shut her up by kissing her again.

"At the bright side I'm not evil anymore! I have to thank you, Chris, Vicky and my family even Connor…now that I think about it all of you are my family now ever since Connor married my sister Melinda and Vicky married Chris and I married you." Wyatt said happily and thankful as he held his wife in his arms and rubbed her belly.

"Oh! They kicked!" Wyatt exclaimed in happiness and Felicity chuckled as she nodded.

"Have we thought about names yet?" Felicity asked with a smile on her lips and Wyatt nodded.

"How about Michaela Piper Halliwell and Angelo Leonardo Halliwell?" Wyatt suggest while he kissed his wife's neck and Felicity laughed.

"Leonardo? Come on, Wyatt! How about just Angelo Leo Halliwell?" Felicity asked in disbelief and Wyatt raised his eyebrows.

"Um…fine! I like it either way! Hey! Mum invited us for dinner on Saturday." Wyatt said to her as he still held her in his arms enjoying every second of it.

"Alright. I'll be there. Now I have to go back, Oliver will be looking for me, he is my charge after all." Sheila/Felicity said with a tired and displeasing tone and Wyatt growled as he held her tighter while burying his head in her shoulders.

"No! Don't go!" Wyatt whined like a child which caused Felicity to laugh as she tried to break free.

"Wyatt, stop being a twenty five year old child! I'll see you at home, love!" She said to him as she kissed him on the lips which caused Wyatt to let her waist go and her to use it as an escape route.

Felicity went back on the elevator and arrived at her office just when Oliver's meeting was done.

"Where were you?" Oliver growled through gritted teeth at Felicity who looked at him confused.

"I went to the bathroom and then went to get some coffee. Why?" She asked confused as she used magic to make a coffee appear in her office when Oliver wasn't looking.

"I called you and Diggs said you weren't in your office." Oliver said confused.

"Yeah that is what happens when you go to the bathroom and then for coffee, Oliver." She said sarcastically and in her mind she could hear Chris and Wyatt's chuckles or at least their reaction if they were present to this conversation.

"We are done for the day let's go to the Foundry." Oliver whispered and then sighed as he got dressed to go out. Felicity and Diggs copied him and walked out.

Late at night when they were in the Foundry when Felicity/Sheila heard her Whitelighter bells ringing because some of her charges needed her.

"Felicity? Did you find anything on Sebastian Blood, yet?" Oliver's voice scared her but she nodded.

"Yes but not much. I have to go to the bathroom." Felicity said quickly as she rushed to the bathroom and Sara looked at her confused.

Just as Sheila orbed to Italy where she saw her charge, a witch by the name Cathy and then saw Leo standing with Chris who smiled at her.

"Sheila!" Cathy exclaimed in happiness as she let her disguise fell and smiled at her pregnant belly.

"Hi!" Sheila said confused.

"From now on you are inactive since in two months you will become a mother." Leo said smiling and Sheila smiled too.

"Cathy I want you to meet your new Whitelighter my son and Sheila's brother in law Chris." Leo said smiling to his daughter in law and his son.

"Okay, but why was I called here?" Sheila asked confused and Leo smiled.

"Chris wanted to tell you face to face that due to your pregnancy you will be benched." Leo said to Sheila who nodded after all she was six months pregnant and she felt that she would soon burst.

"So, Oliver will have to have Chris?" Sheila asked and Chris yelled no.

"I'm not turning into a girl!" Chris said laughing, Cathy laughed at his reaction.

"No, you will stay with Oliver the timeline says so." Leo said sadly and Sheila nodded.

"Okay, see you guys on Saturday!" Sheila said as she orbed back into the Foundry's bathroom and cloaked her true self and the pregnancy. After that she opened the door and saw Oliver and Sara with Diggs training.

She didn't belong here she belonged with her husband and the Charmed ones. But surprisingly she felt satisfied.

"Sheila please do the right thing!" She whispered to herself after all she was talking to her past self.

 _ **So? Did you like it? Do you like where this story is heading to? Tell me in your reviews!**_

 _ **Have a nice day!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey! I uploaded this story finally! I had it ready so many times before but always didn't like the ending or the middle so i was correcting it!_**

 ** _I know it's a big mixing up different TV shows and parallel earths that it gets confusing so don't feel too ashamed to send me a private message asking the questions you have just don't be offensive, alright? This idea has been in my head for so many years that i finally sat down to write it!_**

 ** _Thank you for all the reads and votes, guys!_**

 ** _I hope you enjoy this chapter too!_**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 _ **Seconds Chances**_

 _ **Chapter 03: Once Upon A Family**_

Felicity or Sheila as the supernatural world knows her looked at the sky as she rubbed her belly.

It's been three months since she saw Wyatt, her husband. She would be giving birth at any day and she was freaking out since not only the day that her twins will be born was the day that Slade Wilson will kill Oliver Queen's family or at least what the history books says but because she will be a mother and it was scary by itself.

"Aunt Sheila! Incoming!" A sixteen year old girl yelled at her and Sheila looked at her and smiled as she electrocuted the three demons that were chasing her niece.

"SOPHIA HOPE SIMMONS WHAT THE HELL WERE THEY DOING HERE?" Sheila asked angrily and rubbed her belly and then her eyes widen when she saw Gideon Gold, son of the Dark One and Belle, from the Beauty and the Beast.

"Um…Who are you?" Sheila asked the man who looked at her with an awkward smile.

"Aunt Sheila I didn't know they were following me, alright? And that is my boyfriend of six months, he is a Sorcerer. And he is from Storybrook!" Sophia Hope said smiling and Gideon waved awkwardly.

"But he is from a different universe! How does your relationship work?" Sheila asked confused and Gideon sighed.

"I moved in this universe to work with Torchwood." Gideon said smiled and Sheila nodded.

"Then welcome to the family, if you hurt her you will have the children of the Charmed ones, an Whitelighter and many Children of Time on your ass! Got that?" Sheila warned Gideon and he nodded.

"I understand, Mrs. Halliwell." Gideon said in respect.

"You can call me Sheila, sweety." Sheila said smiling and then patted his shoulder.

"I have to go, now but you are welcomed to stay here!" Sheila said sighing in tiredly.

"Are you supposed to work since you are about to pop any minute?" Sophia Hope asked her aunt in worry.

"Oliver is my friend and my charge he needs my help and I'll be there." Sheila said determent and walked out of the door.

Slade attacked the Foundry and trashed it then next thing Team Arrow knows Oliver has a plan to kill Slade once and for all when Slade took Laurel and Oliver had to fake the whole "I love you" in the Queen Mansion and Felicity was taken also.

Just as Slade was about to grab Felicity right before the scared eyes of Laurel and Oliver, Felicity's waters broke.

"Oh! Come on! Now?" Felicity whined as she doubled in pain shocking both Oliver who was dressed as the Arrow and Slade plus Laurel.

"Felicity?! Are you okay? What is going on?" Oliver asked worried and confused.

"My water just broke…I'm giving birth! WAYTT! CHRIS! GET YOUR ASSES DOWN HERE!" Felicity yelled as Slade subconsciously helped her sit down.

Then she raised her hand in a stop sign and time froze. Slade looked at her shocked and then as Oliver's and Laurel's frozen frames.

"How did you do it?" Slade asked afraid and shocked.

"Slade you are not a bad person the Mirakuru is poising your mind and since I'm a Whitelighter, your consciousness is clear around me." Felicity said as she let her true self show meaning that her hair toned down and her eyes became hazel instead of blue and her heavily pregnant belly made an appearance.

"WOW! A Whitelighter? You? Who knew!?" Slade exclaimed caught off guard as Sheila started to breathe in and out.

"WYATT! CHRIS!" Sheila yelled in pain and then Slade looked in distress.

"What is going on?" Wyatt asked as he orbed inside the warehouse and Chris then orbed and brought the baby bag and his mum with Leo and Vicky.

"Piper, I'm giving birth! I'm afraid." Sheila said horrified at Piper's small smile as she kneeled and helped Sheila spread her legs.

"Mister Slade can you move aside, please?" Vicky asked him politely.

"Sure." Slade said in daze as he watched Felicity give birth.

Hours later that didn't seem to matter since Felicity had frozen time Felicity/Sheila gave birth to healthy twins.

"They are so small!"Slade gasped in amazement and smiled at Felicity for the first time in years.

"Congratulations, Felicity." He told her and she smiled.

"Thank you." She told him truthfully.

Leo then held the twins Angelo and Michaela as she sighed.

"What about the time now?" Slade asked confused and Felicity sighed.

"It will happen, Wyatt can you heal me please so I can finish my mission?" Felicity asked her husband but Slade shook his head no.

"I will not harm you! You just had children! They need their mother!" Slade argued back and she smiled thankful that his marbles were in place.

"Thank you for the consideration but mission is a mission. Historically correct you get locked in an underground prison made specifically for you!" Sheila explained to Slade as Leo healed her and Chris sighed;

"Maybe dad can heal him from whatever he's been infected." Chris suggested and Leo nodded.

"I can." Leo said smiling.

"I have an idea! How about you heal him, we play the part and then when you get locked up Chris or I orbed you out to your son, he needs his father and you can build a new life, a fair beginning!" Sheila suggested excited and everyone seemed to think about it for a second and then smiled.

"It could work." Leo said positively and walked towards Slade who stood up and allowed Leo to heal him as Vicky used magic to clean her sister's clothes to look like a birth hadn't taken place as Wyatt used magic to clean the place.

Chris and Piper held the newborns while Sheila kissed them softly whispering how much she loves them and couldn't wait to raise them.

When time unfroze Slade and Felicity had resumes their places and played the part. Just as the door in the prison closed and Oliver walked towards his teammates at the same time Slade saw Chris and Wyatt with Leo orbing in.

"Your son can't wait to see you! I didn't know you married a witch." Leo said surprised and Slade laughed.

"I knew she was a witch and that is why I took the mission. I knew that she can handle herself besides her own half brother is a guardian or as you people call it, a Whitelighter, so I trusted that they could handle the demons. I wasn't expecting to meet demons of my own though." Slade explained sadly as Leo tried to untie him.

Above the prison Felicity looked at Oliver and Diggs while they talked.

"I will have to take some time off and spent it with my mum." Felicity stated not allowing space to be argued in.

Oliver nodded not really bothering to ask, it hurt her. She thought they were friends yet Diggs had told her that he didn't lie back in the Mansion and that he indeed loved her.

She was divested that she couldn't return the feelings. Oliver was such a nice man. She knew any woman that managed to peel off his lairs she would come face to face with a kind, sensitive and brave heart.

She wished the best for him.

She had found the one for her and it was in Wyatt Halliwell with him she didn't have to hide who and what she was. He knew her. Accepted her.

Oliver wouldn't.

Not in the long run.

Vicky was admiring her nephew and niece when she remembered the past and everything that had to happen in order for everything to happen like it was happening right now.

 _ **In The Past: (A/N: Where Chapter 2 ended.)**_

Vicky and Sheila with Chris' help put Connor on the bed and then decided to go to the P3's kitchen in order to discuss their plan.

"So what now?" Vicky asked Chris who looked deep in thoughts.

"We need to vanquish all the upper level demons and make sure no one rises to power in the Underworld, we need someone to spy on them." Chris said calculating and Vicky opened her mouth to speak but Chris cut her off.

"I will go undercover since in my time I was one of the best at this. Sheila use your Whitelighter duties to control the sisters and Vicky make sure the sisters, Wyatt and your brother are all safe. Are you guys okay with this plan?" Chris asked in while calculating and as he raised his head to face the sisters he saw looks of suspicion.

"What?" He asked confused and Vicky smiled sadly.

"I just realized that you, ever since you were fourteen, built the Resistance in your time. In other words you became a General of an army. Your mind works as a calculating machine for battle. It's impressive and sad at the same time." Vicky said with the same sad smile. Chris sighed and hung his head in a shameful manner but Sheila put her hand on his right shoulder and said;

"We are proud of you. You weren't afraid to stand for what you believed in and put your own life and existence on the line. A true hero and warrior only would do that." Sheila said with a proud smile.

"Or a foolish teen that still dreams that life will return to the same old days." Chris mumbled and then Vicky smacked him (again) in the head.

"DON'T. THINK. LIKE. THAT! You are not foolish or a teen anymore, Chris! And I'm sure as hell that you are not dreaming!" Vicky yelled at him and Chris sighed sadly.

"It's true, having to survive what you did, the ability to dream had to be put on mute or be completely rejected by your subconscious." Sheila agreed with her older sister.

"Okay, are you two done psychologically evaluating me?" Chris asked in a sarcastic manner and the girls chuckled nodded.

"I haven't exactly understood, what am I supposed to do as a Whitelighter." Sheila asked confused returning back to battle planning.

"I want you to be my ears and eyes "Up There" and report back to me." Chris explained and Sheila nodded.

"So in other words we are going to take your places while you are undercover." Vicky finalized the plan and he nodded as he sat on the stools there.

The three young adults stayed in silence when Sheila's head looked at them.

"What is she supposed to say to the sisters and Leo when they asked her where you are?" Sheila asked worried and Chris groaned as he rubbed his face with his hands.

"Tell them that I'm healing up. They don't have to know what Vicky's blood can do." Chris said tired as he walked towards the fridge and took out ingredients to make sandwiches.

The next day Vicky woke up with stiff neck since she slept on chairs since Connor had taken her bed along with Sheila and she didn't want to bother Chris by sharing his bed.

"Vicky!" Sheila rushed to her and in a panic and worried face.

"What?" She asked confused and still sleepy.

"Connor is not waking up!" Sheila exclaimed worry.

"Don't worry the spell hasn't run its course." Vicky explained as she rubbed her neck and Sheila let a sigh of relief.

"Breakfast?" Vicky asked her sister and she nodded excited as the two sister walked into the P3 kitchen and started cooking.

Around 10 am Vicky walked up to the Manor and knocked on the door.

"Agh! Vicky! How are you?" Phoebe asked her as she opened the door and Vicky smiled.

"Better thank you." She smiled as Piper gave her a coffee. Her nostrils smelled the liquid and knew this instant that the sisters had rigged her coffee with a truth potion.

"You know as a Child of Time we've been trained to realize when our food has been tempered with, Piper." Vicky said calmly and smiled innocently at the woman before her as she poured the coffee in the sink.

"And if you want me to answer to any questions you only have to ask me, as I said before!" She said with emphasis in her words as she folded her arms to her chest.

"Alright, then, how did you come back from the dead without any of us healing you?" Piper asked her and Vicky smiled.

"See? Was it that hard?" Vicky asked sarcastically and then took a knife from the drawer and sliced her wrist and then watched as the sisters stare at her in shock as she healed.

"I can heal myself and even bring myself back from the dead. It took time for my skull to heal since I died because my skull was bashed in and broken by the punch. Older Wyatt can pack a punch though." Vicky explained to the shocked sisters.

"How can you die?" Phoebe asked her suspicious and Vicky chuckled.

"When my time comes and I have finished every mission I'm supposed to finish I can either die from old age or be killed by any injury that could cause major blood loss to any mortal. After all, our job is to keep history in balance." She explained without letting them know about her vampire part.

She was unaware of the recording Leo had made when she told him about her past. While the sisters were trying to piece things together.

"Your healing reminds me of a vampire." Paige said innocently and Vicky laughed but deep down she was nervous.

"You have encountered vampires?" Vicky asked interested.

"Yes, they turn into bats." Paige said and Vicky couldn't help herself and laughed.

"Oh! That kind of vampires! I thought you meant the Twilight type!" Vicky said while laughing like Paige had just told a joke.

The sisters looked at her with raised eyebrows but Vicky chose to ignore it. She knew that she wouldn't and shouldn't uncover or tell them about the actual Vampires she grew up with in Mystic Hills.

Then she sat down and took the Book of Shadows in her lap surprising yet again the sisters.

"I'm not evil you know." Vicky said while flipping through the pages as the sister stared at her.

"We know but we didn't know you knew the Book of Shadows." Phoebe said and Vicky sighed.

"I don't that is why I'm flipping through it." Vicky said sarcastically and the sisters noted that she acted just like Chris.

Phoebe just smirked to herself thinking that they will found their match in each other in the future just like she had seen.

It was unknown to her the extent of the future she saw.

Once Vicky found a demon that could influence Wyatt enough to go bat shit evil and crazy started reading carefully every information there was written in it while the sisters finished their breakfast.

It was a demon that could use their inner fears and turn them into realities while you think that it's everything true. They don't realize that something has changed.

"Piper, Phoebe, Paige! I found this demon that might cause Wyatt to turn crazy and evil, no offense to your son, but this demon tricks your mind and subconscious and turns your inner fears and turns them into realities different from this one. We have to vanquish them." Vicky explained without leaving her eyes from the book and the sisters listened in.

"Again? Similar demon with the dreamer one?" Piper asked in displeasure and Vicky sighed nodded.

"It seems so."

The sisters took the book from Vicky and started making the potion while Vicky thought about her first trip to Victorian England where she met Victoria after she had stopped traveling with the Doctor and Clara's death. Everything had been normal as normal it can be in Mystic Hills. Then she remembered how she met the Doctor, Rose and Jack. The Doctor was in his Ninth regeneration when they first met and she had accidently teleported in her sleep and now she was standing and looking at the dark sky thinking it was in her dreams and a star was falling down and not a bomb when Jack rushed to her with his Vortex Manipulator and teleported them a few yards away.

 _ **Flashback:**_

" _ **Are you crazy? What do you think you're doing staring at the sky?!" He had yelled at her and shook her fragile shoulders. She was nine years old then and still recovering from being victim of domestic abuse and almost burning alive. So little Vicky had started crying and then Jack had let her shoulders as he saw the pure fear in them.**_

" _ **I…I...was asleep! It must be a dream! I didn't mean to! Please don't hurt me!" Vicky had yelled in fear as she rushed away from the man and glued herself to the wall of a house.**_

" _ **You are not from here are you?" Jack had realized shocked and Vicky shook her head no while crying.**_

" _ **Where are you from?" Jack had asked softly as he kneeled before her.**_

" _ **I…I…I'm from Mystic Hills, Virginia?" Vicky had said at first but then changed her tone to a questioning one since Jack's eyes furrowed in confusion.**_

" _ **Virginia as in America?" Jack had asked confused and amazed at the same time.**_

" _ **Yes, Mrs. Leister and Mr. Leister put me to sleep before they had to leave. Mrs. Leister was getting deployed to Syria while Mr. Leister was flying to Washington DC because his team needed to test a recycling method for the astronauts up in the International Space Station in the Earth's orbit." Vicky had rambled trying to make sense of what was going on.**_

" _ **What year is right now?" Jack had asked too shocked to even say it out loud. Little Vicky had looked at him confused and shocked.**_

" _ **2015? Why?" Vicky had said confusion and oblivious to the time travel she had just done.**_

" _ **Sweety this is not 2015 it's 1940s. You time traveled in your sleep! How could you do it?" Jack had asked shocked and amazed.**_

" _ **Oh! Not again! Erik told me I should be careful when I dream! Can you take me back?" Vicky had said while groaning now more sure of herself and Jack had looked shocked by the attitude change.**_

" _ **He can't but we can! Hi! I'm the Doctor and this is Rose!" A voice had scared them and Vicky came face to face with the Doctor and Rose Tyler, her future best friends and people now she considers her friends.**_

 _ **End of Flashback:**_

Vicky chuckled to herself scaring the sisters since Vicky had been looking the ground in her chair for about twenty minutes now and none of the sisters could take her out of her daydream no matter how many times they yelled her name or threw her small things.

"VICKY!" Piper yelled angrily which surprisingly worked since it scared the poor girl.

"What?!" Vicky exclaimed completely oblivious to what she's been doing.

"We've been calling your for the last twenty minutes and you didn't even looked at us." Piper explained and smiled at Vicky's smile.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I was thinking about my old friends, The Doctor and Rose." Vicky said smiling and the sisters looked confused.

"Doctor who?" Paige asked as she wiggled her eyebrows.

"That is his name, Doctor, he has a name but only his wife knows it. We, many galaxies and nations, call him like this because he protects us from evil much like a doctor protects us from getting sick. Trust me my universe is a lot weirder than yours." Vicky explained with a small nostalgic smile as the sisters made the potion and looked at her confused.

Once the potion was ready the demon vanquishing part came and it worked smoothly until the demon that they vanquished was not the demon that they looked for but his dream projection! The demon named Mare took the shock and surprise of the sisters and Vicky and touched Vicky's forehead and sent her to sleep. The sisters had to retreat and orbed Vicky's sleeping body into the attic.

"What now?" Paige asked concerned and Piper watched with a worried expression the poor girl before them. Phoebe was busy going through the Book of Shadows for an antidote or something that will tell them Vicky was fine and that she just fainted.

"Hey, guys! It says here that if the demon Mare touches you, the victim falls into a deep sleep and dreams the most terrifying moments of their lives. That makes the victim being constantly afraid and their heart pumping faster and faster till it blows up and they die. If the victim can wake himself or herself up she/he shouldn't sleep until the demon is vanquished or there is a chance for the victim to be trapped again." Phoebe read out loud and then looked at her sister terrified.

"Poor girl! She had the worst life and now she has to relive it." Phoebe said with sadness in her voice.

"She is strong enough, she will pull through!" Paige said with an optimistic look on things.

Piper remained silent praying that she will survive.

 _ **Vicky's Dream:**_

 _ **Older Vicky version found herself inside the TARDIS and she looked around confused.**_

" _ **COME ON, GUYS!" The Eleventh regeneration of the Doctor said smiling excitedly as he run to the console and pulled many livers. Younger Vicky rushed behind him, she was sixteen years old now.**_

" _ **Where to Doctor?" Younger Vicky asked excited with a smile as wide as possible.**_

" _ **How about…" Rory Williams started saying equally excited as he held in his arms his wife, Amy Pond, but a phone cut them off.**_

" _ **Hey! I remember this! It was the time we traveled into 1960s inside the President's office with River Song!" Older Vicky exclaimed with laughter but her voice echoed and confused she looked around her.**_

" _ **Am I dreaming?" Older Vicky asked confused.**_

 _ **Vicky's inner confusion was cut short as the Eleventh Doctor run to the door of the TARDIS and opened it revealing an American Dinner.**_

 _ **The scene changed for Older Vicky as she rushed behind her past self but the scene changed.**_

 _ **This time Younger Vicky was out of breath and she runs because someone was chasing her.**_

" _ **Over here, Vicky!" Gale's voice made Older and Younger Vicky looked at him.**_

" _ **Gale?" Older Vicky asked confused and shocked.**_

" _ **Who are you?" Younger Vicky asked confused and distrusting.**_

" _ **I'm someone that can help you hide from the Silence!" Gale told younger Vicky as he grabbed her cold hand in his warm ones and run inside the warehouse only to walk out in the real world.**_

" _ **We are in a desert! You don't seem to have a car." Younger Vicky said out of breath as she looked around Nevada desert.**_

" _ **No, I don't but I have this!" Gale said smirking as he showed her the Vortex Manipulator.**_

 _ **Older Vicky let out a laugh as she watched the scene play out while her younger self smiled blinded by the sun as she covered her eyes and Gale smiled at her with the same smile Older Vicky knew.**_

 _ **He was in love with her.**_

" _ **Oh! No, Gale!" Older Vicky sighed with a sad tone.**_

 _ **The scene changed as younger Vicky and Gale teleported away.**_

 _ **This scene was her younger version and Gale hiding in an abandoned warehouse and looking silently at the fire. Older Vicky knew that was weeks after the previous scene.**_

" _ **I need to find the Doctor, Gale!" Younger Vicky exclaimed in anger and tiredness.**_

" _ **They have been caught, Vicky! For the last time!" Gale yelled in anger back and younger Vicky jumped at his tone but then Younger Vicky looked at him confused.**_

" _ **Why you saved me? You say you are from the future and you were sent to help me. And now you are so concern for my safety that makes me think…are we…you know…a couple?" Younger Vicky said hesitantly and Gale's stance tensed at her question as he moved away from the door of the warehouse after he checked if they were alone and walked closer to the fire and younger Vicky. His face was so emotionally charged that made both versions of Vicky have their breaths caught in their throats.**_

 _ **Older Vicky didn't seem to remember any of this so she moved around the warehouse and now she was facing Younger Vicky and Gale instead of seeing their backs.**_

 _ **Gale took a hold of a wooden stick and played with it while he sighed and Younger Vicky studied him carefully, like an owl.**_

 _ **Older Vicky folded her arms around herself because she felt cold the fire didn't seem to warm her at all.**_

" _ **I…it's complicated. I love you so much yet you want to be friends. You see it's so hard for me to see you as a friend. Your smile, your laugh, the way you talk and move when you say a story or the way you are being sarcastic. All of those things make me fall in love with you again and again. Do you know how hard it is to watch you from afar? I know it sounds creepy in a way and even now but I can't hold it any longer." Gale said without looking at Younger Vicky or rather he faced the fire and Younger Vicky gulped stayed mute until she didn't.**_

" _ **Hold what?" Younger Vicky asked dumbly and Gale let a humorless laugh as he cupped her face and kissed her.**_

 _ **Older Vicky gasped in shock and her jaw became best friends with the ground as she stare at her Younger Version and Gale kissing passionately.**_

" _ **What the fuck? Why don't I remember this?" Older Vicky yelled to no one as she turned her back to her Younger self since things escalated quickly too quickly for her liking. How could her Younger Self be so foolish and give her virginity to a man that said he was from the future? He could be her enemy for all she knew!**_

 _ **Stupid naïve little girl!**_

 _ **The scene changed, thankfully, and her Younger Self and a happy Gale were saving the Doctor, River Song, Amy and Rory from the Silence after witnessing the strange astronaut coming out of a lake while they were celebrating their victory with wine picnic.**_

 _ **Then the scene changed again and this time Younger Vicky and Older Vicky were in a white room that supposed to make you feel calm but both versions of Vicky were terrified.**_

" _ **LET ME OUT!" Young Vicky banged the door with her feet and hands since she was in a lying position. Older Vicky then witnessed how small it looked. You couldn't even stand you were forced to lay there. Older Vicky was surprisingly floating above Younger Vicky.**_

 _ **Then Older Version Vicky noticed something in Younger Vicky, she was dressed in a white hospital gown and in the belly part it was swollen.**_

" _ **No! I can't be pregnant! I was never pregnant! Oh! My GOD! It's Gale's!" Older Vicky exclaimed in horror and confusion.**_

" _ **Not long now, dear!" A voice said from the small window in the room that Older Vicky knew who she was;**_

" _ **Madam Kovarian?" Older Version gasped in shock as she looked at her Younger self now more confused than ever.**_

" _ **I was never captured in Demon's Run! Amy was!" Older Version said confused. Then she heard another scream that recognized as Amy's!**_

" _ **No! It can't be! We can't be both taken! I would remember that!" Older Vicky yelled in confusion.**_

" _ **Now your turn, little one!" Madam Kovarian said to a terrified Younger Vicky.**_

" _ **PUSH!" Madam Kovarian said coldly smiling as Younger Vicky screamed in pain as she went into labor.**_

 _ **The scene changed when the Doctor, Rory and their friends saved her and Amy from there but Amy wasn't holding her daughter but a Ganger one. While Younger Vicky run after Madam Kovarian in her white hospital gown she was crying.**_

" _ **GIVE ME MY DAUGHTER BACK! GIVE ME SOPHIA HOPE BACK! PLEASE!" Younger Vicky cried as she fell on her knees and Vastra with Jenny stood behind her as she cried.**_

" _ **Please give her back to me!" Younger Vicky was crying in her hands as Jenny hugged her and she sobbed harder once she felt skin contact.**_

" _ **She's gone, sweety." Jenny said softly as Vicky let a heartbreaking sob.**_

" _ **I want her back. I want my little girl back, Jenny! Please!" Younger Vicky sobbed and Vastra casted her, the most sympathetic look she had ever received but didn't care at the moment.**_

 _ **Older Vicky was crying too something seemed to break inside her. Like the sense of forgetting something was removed and now everything was making sense.**_

 _ **The scene changed again and this time Younger Vicky was sitting in her bed back in Mystic Hills in Indian style and didn't speak to anyone, she was just staring off to space.**_

 _ **The room's door opened and Rory with Amy walked inside with a tray full of food and water and behind them stood Alaric, her History Professor slash mentor.**_

" _ **Are you here to erase my memory? If yes you are welcome to stay if not please leave me alone." Younger Vicky spoke with an emotionless and harsh tone without even looking at the people in the room.**_

" _ **Yes, I'm here for that. But you know I'm against it. You can save her." Alaric told her softly but Younger Vicky casted the meanest stare she could master.**_

" _ **It's too late, she will become just like River Song, a ruthless assassin." Younger Vicky said emotionless and Alaric sighed while Rory put a reassuring arm on his wife's shoulder since Vicky's saying hurt her. River Song was her daughter after all.**_

" _ **Alright, Rory, Amy leave us please." Alaric said softly and then sat before Vicky and he looked at him.**_

" _ **Vicky forget that you ever got pregnant and had a daughter. Forget everything." Alaric compelled her and Vicky's eyes closed and opened again.**_

" _ **Now, Vicky tell me about Sophia Hope." Alaric asked her while he tested her.**_

" _ **Who? I don't know anyone by that name, Ric! Why am I still in bed? I'm missing school! Got to go!" Vicky asked confused and then rushed to pick up her back and run out of the room leaving a sad Alaric.**_

" _ **Did it work?" Amy and Rory asked at the same time once Alaric walked out of the room with a sad sigh.**_

" _ **Yes, she doesn't remember anything." Alaric said sadly and then left the Leister home.**_

 _ **Rory and Amy seemed concerned. Older Vicky was crying as she wiped her eyes she noticed another person in her right and once she turned she saw the same demon that put her in this place.**_

" _ **YOU!" Older Vicky growled as she marched up to him and punched him.**_

" _ **WHY THE HELL DID YOU PUT ME IN THIS SICK JOKE?" Vicky yelled in anger and the demon Mare stopped her and smiled in sadness at her.**_

" _ **I couldn't be vanquished not before I made sure to keep my promise to Sophia Hope, your daughter. Vicky helped me escape the Maze in Earth 7. I never wanted to hurt humans! But then the Triad got to me and made me do all sort of wishes telling that if I didn't they would hurt my own son, his half human half demon. I might be a demon but I'm not all bad." Mare said truthful and Vicky sighed holding back her anger and punch.**_

" _ **Who is your son?" Vicky asked suspicious but Mare laughed.**_

" _ **No, I'm not revealing to anyone who is he. Now you have to wake up. And please find her she deserves to be with her parents." Mare told her with a soft smile before touching her forehead like before and Vicky closed her eyes and gasped awake.**_

 _ **End of Dream:**_

"You're back!" Paige exclaimed shocked and happy.

"Yeah, I am." She said to Paige and she looked at her belly and then touched it.

"What happened?" Piper asked worried at Vicky and she sighed.

"I…I…I...I have a daughter she must be three years old now. I mean if what Mare showed me was true." She said deep in thoughts.

"Why would he show this?" Piper asked confused.

"He promised to my daughter because he, as a young demon, when he was captured by The Order and tormented him in one of the experiments he met a girl named Teresa and they fell in love and when she managed to escape she was pregnant. She gave birth to a boy and Madam Kovarian wanted to take him but Mare was already a demon he offered my daughter help to kill Madam Kovarian and free all the children who have experimented on. He is an upper level demon because everyone is afraid of his power not because he had hurt innocents." Vicky explained as simple as she could what she knew about Mare but not as a demon as a human and ex lab rat of Madam Kovarian.

Piper and her sisters listened and sighed.

"So, what now? Would you find her?" Phoebe asked her and Vicky nodded.

"Of course! Just don't say anything to Chris about it." Vicky said sadly and the girls nodded.

"I got to go find her! Bye girls!" Vicky said with a tired sigh as she teleported away.

She stopped by the room at P3 and stock up on weapons she got dressed in fighting clothes and then put on a blue scarf on her face to hide her identity and teleported right in Demon's Run the date she lost her daughter, the day a Good Man Went To War.

She opened her eyes and saw Madam Kovarian coming her way but stopped in her steps seeing her, she didn't recognized her but the way she looked at her and the baby carriers then raised her crossbow and shot her protectors then shot Madam Kovarian.

She walked up to her but got stopped by the Silence appearing she chuckled as she stumbled back and then threw the crossbow away and took out her sword. She wheeled it then started beheading them. Once she was done with them she walked towards Madam Kovarian and said;

"Ignis circuitu eius, vadam in agrum impetus!" _**(Fire circled her, force field go up!)**_ She yelled in anger as she took off the scarf as she walked towards Madam Kovarian;

"YOU TOOK MY BABY FROM ME AND YOU WILL PAY!" She roared angrily and then Madam Kovarian looked shocked at her.

"You fucked up by abducting a Child of Time, Kovarian!" She said with an evil smirk as she looked at her then she saw her younger version looking at her shocked.

Then she remembered that this day wasn't the day Madam Kovarian died.

She took her daughter and smiled at the 3 months old at her.

"Hello, Sophia Hope!" She cried as she held the baby who instantly stopped crying and got comfortable. She teleported at Gale's door she wanted Sophia Hope to grow up with at least with her father.

"Agh! Gale! Thank God! We have met right?" Vicky asked worried and tired from the fight. Gale nodded and then Vicky handed him their daughter and kissed her hand.

"Good, protect her with your life. Her name is Sophia Hope." Vicky said to him while she gave him their daughter. Little Sophia Hope looked at her father and smiled but then whimpered as Vicky let her go.

Vicky's heart broke when she heard those but she didn't want to feel weak. And she teleported away.

She returned to P3 rooms and changed back to her normal clothes and teleported back to the Manor's attic.

"I'm back!" Vicky exclaimed and Chris looked at her angrily.

"I thought you were helping the Charmed ones!" Chris yelled angrily at her angrily and Vicky sighed;

"I was saving my daughter!" She explained herself but the young adults couldn't continue fighting because Sheila orbed inside.

"Guys! There is something big going on "Up there"! I was just talking to some Whitelighters when suddenly time slowed down like _I do_! When I slowly turned around I saw Leo not being frozen and talking to someone invisible! Leo looked truly afraid! I couldn't see them but I heard them in my head; they are calling themselves the Avatars." Sheila rambled explaining out of breath what she had witnessed.

"WHAT?" Vicky exclaimed in worry and Chris looked confused at the sisters.

"You know them?" Chris asked her and Vicky sighed as she rubbed her face.

"Avatars; Jack told me those son of bitches are the reason to blame for Jack's family being dead and his brother turned evil, remind you of something?" Vicky said smirking and Chris showed a sarcastic smile and Vicky continued speaking;

"The Avatars are like the Monks and the Headless Monks, yes they are different but equally twisted theories and evil. So, those….beings need the full submission of their victim to affect reality. My friend Bill gave the yes to the Monks while the Headless Monks took me and my friend Amy hostages because they needed our daughters since they are half Time Lords Half Children of Time and no she is not vampire or werewolf or a witch she just has telekinesis in order to have a way to travel through time and alter history without getting submission by anyone and anything. Anyways, once they get the submission they infiltrate reality and people's minds not matter if they are immortal or magical. When the Monks took over they made an alliance with the Avatars to share the rule the Avatars controlled Earth but they used the Monks as a front and the actual Monks ruled the rest of the planets and galaxies. The Avatars didn't rid the evil and the bad from this world but allowed it, Earth was like an open museum free to vandalism and they were many alien attacks in one of those attacks Jack's family perished. Now, Time Agents because they moved through time and space didn't get affected when the Monks and Avatars took over but they saw the attack happening and decided to put an end to it; they saved Jack and Jack joined them. They tried to save Jack's brother but they failed after that failure they contact the Doctor and he with Bill and Nardole manage to restore time in a short version but Jack never forgotten what they did and that is why he came to the twenty first century, the century that everything started to change." Vicky explained and looked both Sheila and Chris who looked terrified.

"In other words we are fucked." Chris said as he looked Bianca's ring in his hands and Sheila looked at the ground.

"If they are talking to an Elder and my dad the whole future and my existence is imbalanced!" Chris exclaimed in worry and fear.

"And his position as Elder is compromised he will have to be removed once time is set he is vulnerable to negative and questionable influences." Sheila said with sadness she liked Leo.

"Okay so now what?" Chris asked and the girls sighed.

"We continue trying to save Wyatt and keep our eyes and ears open if anything and I mean _anything_ changes you report it even if we don't remember it!" Chris ordered and the girls nodded in reflex and then smiled at each other.

"Okay, so I'm going back to the sisters and you continue doing what you were doing." Vicky said and Sheila nodded as Chris sighed tiredly and rubbed his head.

This mission was proving itself more complicated and difficult by the second as he allowed himself to have help instead of doing it all by himself.

 _ **In The Future:**_

Felicity or as many knew her Sheila held her newborn daughter, Michaela, she smiled as the baby looked at her in wonder and innocence she wished to keep for the rest of her babies' lives.

"Love, how did Oliver took the whole "I get a few days off" bomb?" Her husband and the father of her children, Wyatt Halliwell asked her once he walked inside the nursery in the Manor as he held his nephew Finn in his arms and had TJ trailing behind him while baby Drew and Wyatt were crawling behind them laughing.

Chris and Bianca might have not gotten together but Chris found love in Vicky. Bianca though was a close family friend and married Daryl's son and together they have four kids and live next door to the Manor.

As for Chris and Vicky…well Chris and her adopted two kids TJ and Finn, witches who lost their parents to demons and together they had twins Drew and Wyatt (he thought to name him after his hero, his big brother) and let's not forget Sophia Hope who even though she loved her step dad to beats she chose to live with her dad in Cardiff and when Chris asked her if she wanted to be adopted by him she refused politely saying that she liked being Sophia Hope Simmons – Leister and that they were enough last names in her name already but she thought of him as her second dad and that was what counted the most not some piece of paper that told that.

The Leister-Halliwell family were living down the street since Melinda and Connor had gotten married first and had five kids and now Wyatt and Felicity were about to move in with them in the Manor.

As for Vicky was owning P3 along with Melinda and they turned it to Bistro-Bar from 12 pm to 7 pm was a Bistro and then from 9 pm to 3 am was a bar/club. Melinda was managing the Bistro part and Vicky the bar part. As for Chris he went to the Army.

As for the house now thanks to magic the house was bigger on the inside than on the outside so they could fit in.

"Yes, he was okay with it. Besides he wanted to try to salvage whatever money and QC percentage he and his sister can." Felicity said as she admired her daughter then looked up to her husband who their nephews had put to the ground and tried to climb on top of him.

She laughed at Wyatt's struggle to keep them all on his back and stay on his knees and hands so he can pretend to be a horse for his nephews.

"Go uncle Wyatt!" Finn ordered as he raised his pirate sword and tickled baby Michaela's cheek and the baby let a sound that sounded like a giggle.

And Felicity kissed her daughter and then her nephew's forehead as she walked downstairs to see her family and her best friend, Bianca, with her kids setting the table while her mother in law was cooking in the kitchen some new recipes for their restaurant and she need her Guiana pigs to test them!

"She is so adorable, Felicity!" Phoebe exclaimed as her daughter, Felicity's cousin in law, held her grand nephew and she was about to sit on the couch.

"Thank you, Phoebe!" Felicity said smiling as she sat next to her and then took her son in her arms also holding both her children.

"Are you exhausted, dear?" Paige asked her from the arm chair as she was reading a story to her granddaughter.

"I am, Paige. Giving birth isn't easy in a hospital imagine in an abandoned warehouse! But I feel lighter somehow knowing that Slade will be okay and his relationship with Joe will be fixed now in comparison to the original timeline." Felicity said with a satisfied smile as Paige nodded agreeing with her from her armchair.

Then suddenly a portal opened and out of it stepped Joe with his family and Slade all dressed in casual clothes.

"We are here to devour whatever Piper made!" Joe said laughing and the Halliwell family laughed at them.

"Welcome, Slade!" Piper yelled from the dining table as she set one meal to the table and Melinda set a salad.

"Hi!" Melinda said to the Wilson family smiling as she rushed to hug them welcoming them.

"Felicity may I speak with you?" Slade asked her kindly and she nodded as she took her daughter with her while she handed Angelo to Phoebe.

The two adults and the baby walked out in the back yard and they admired the sunlight.

"You know you shouldn't have upset the original timeline for me." Slade said softly and Felicity looked at him smiling kindly.

"I didn't do it only for you. I did it for Joe too." Felicity said smiling and Slade smiled at her thanking her in the process.

"How is Oliver doing?" Slade asked with a guilty tone and she sighed.

"Not good. He's broke and has nothing left he stays at the Foundry." Felicity said sighing as she rocked her daughter.

"Then this will help him." Slade said as he took out of his pants' pockets a small paper and a big pile of papers.

"These are legal documents that give the entire QC back to him and a small donation to set off things in my son's name of course." Slade told her as he gave her the documents and the donation.

"He will be thankful, Slade." Felicity said as Slade sighed in sadness.

"You will make up to him by living your life as clean as you can, Slade." Felicity said serious and he nodded silently promising her that he will live normal.

The two adults and the baby walked back inside and saw their friends and family all seated on the table ready.

As for Oliver and his sister well…things weren't as peaceful as Felicity hoped for.

"Ollie, we have nothing left! What makes you think we can take it all back?" Thea Queen asked her brother for the gazillion time this day since they were sleeping in Diggs apartment and now Oliver was using Diggs' computer to check his off shore accounts he set up while working for ARGUS and Bratva.

"I have faith, Speedy." Oliver said with a small smile as he concentrated on the task at hand.

"Whatever! I'm meeting up with Roy…so good bye." She said acting like she didn't care but once she saw that her brother wasn't paying her any attention she tip toed to her room and took her back pack and walked out of the house without looking back.

She walked through the abandoned city and headed towards the train station where a limo was waiting for her. She looked at it thoughtfully and sighed allowing all the anger she had and thought of the secrets her family had cloud her judgment as she opened the door and climbed inside it.

"I thought you would never come." Malcolm Merlyn said to his daughter and she glared at him.

"I'm done with all the secrets and I'm done lying and feeling helpless!" Thea said to Malcolm and glared towards her as the limo's engine started.

Thea Queen will never return to Starling City anymore not as Thea that is…

 _ **Back in the Halliwell Manor:**_

Felicity was in her husband's lovely arms as they watched the sun set on the rooftop of their house.

"Honey, maybe you should give Oliver the papers I bet he will be looking for a way to get back his heritance." Wyatt said as he held his mouth close to his wife's cheek and she sighed turning to him.

"Don't move, mister!" She said smirking as she orbed away and outside Diggs house and she knocked the door smiling, she didn't glamour herself she had a plan.

"Hello?" Oliver opened the door and looked at her without seeing her really.

"Sorry to disturb you but this came with my mail but it's not mine and since last night I heard this huge fight that was going on in this apartment I heard your name and I remembered that this is yours since the name in on it. Oh! Congratulation mister Queen." Sheila said smiling as she handed him what Slade gave her and she smiled at his shocked face and the hopeful smile he broke out once he read the documents.

"Thank you….what is your name?" Oliver asked her thankful.

"I'm Sheila Halliwell, Mister Queen. I live down the street from here but it's my late best friend's house on the leash and her name was Alice Quinn so the mailman got confused and gave me this." Sheila lied easily. She had met Alice Quinn since after her death she became a trainee Whitelighter and Sheila was her mentor.

"Thank you, Sheila and I'm sorry for your friend. How did she die?" Oliver asked thinking that Alice had died by Slade's soldiers.

"She avenged her brother's death and protected her friends by the man that drown her brother. Life is full of consequences don't you think?" Sheila asked him with a smirk and he looked at her confused.

"Listen to me Oliver whatever you are facing now is not remotely as bad or as hard. There are more challenging times ahead. Be careful who you trust and keep your family on close watch." Sheila told him smirking as he blinked confused at her as she turned and walked away.

Once she was out of Oliver's eyesight she orbed away and back to her husband's waiting arms.

"It's done!" She said to him as they continued snuggling.

Oliver was confused and slightly put off by Sheila's words like she knew something that she shouldn't. And when he asked about Sheila and the house down the street Diggs told her that the owners sold it since the house was destroyed by Slade's men.

That raised unanswered questions in him and the fact that she told him to be cautious of his family aka Thea and her not answering his calls worried him further.

Who was she really?

He called Felicity again since she didn't speak to him after she congratulated him in his success.

"Pick it up, Felicity!" He growled a little and then threw the phone to the wall.

As for Felicity she was by now ready to go to bed as she put her son to sleep and walked towards her bedroom when she heard Oliver calling her in her head.

"Oh uh!" She whispered as she changed her clothes with magic from pjs to her Felicity attire and orbed to her apartment in Starling City.

She picked up her phone and dialed Oliver's number but he didn't answer so she went to plan B. She had left any future technology in this Earth while in the other, the one where her family is, was ten years back from the one where Oliver was.

She orbed in the Foundry just as Oliver walked inside it.

"Where have you been? I've been calling you!" Oliver growled and glared at Felicity who seemed to glare back more annoyed.

"It's the middle of the fucking night! I was sleeping!" Felicity yelled allowing her frustration to be shown.

There'll be a day when Oliver would treat her equally and not pet her she was even more highly trained than two Saras!

"Oh! I'm sorry I didn't consider that but we need to protect this city! And help me built the company back!" Oliver yelled excited at her and she sighed.

"What do you need?" Felicity asked tiredly.

"Oh! Right now nothing I just wanted to tell you that I got my company back!" Oliver said dumbly happy which made Felicity glare at him angrily like a mum glares a child when he or she does something unnecessary.

"Sorry but I was really excited! You can go back home now." Oliver said a little bit sober from the excitement he felt a while ago.

"I think I will. Good night Oliver" Felicity said as she walked away from the Foundry.

Felicity went to bed in Halliwell Manor when something bad happened, a girl by the name Louisa Telemarine appeared.

"Hello, miss Sheila we need your son's help!" Louisa said worried as she was muddy and bloody.

"Um…he is a baby, miss." Sheila said laughing at her confused look and then her eyes wandered to the baby crib where baby Angelo and baby Michaela were sleeping soundly.

"Wrong time! Sorry!" Louisa said chuckling and Sheila raised her eyebrows and Louisa smiled.

"I'm Louisa Telemarine and I'm your son's future fiancé." She said smiling as she raised her hand and showed them her ring.

Wyatt and Sheila gaped at her and she smiled.

"Welcome to the family then." Wyatt chuckled too shocked and Louisa smiled.

"We are going to also need Chris, he is the leader of the resistance before the war started in 2050 and then he was killed by the radiation levels I and Angelo with Michaela are the only remaining Halliwells alive and it sucks." Louisa admitted sadly and the parents looked shocked.

What does the future hold? Chris risked his existence to make a better future unfortunately their tries must have been for nothing!

 _ **So? What do you think of this chapter? What does Louisa Telemarine needs help with? What is she? Will Oliver figure out the mystery Sheila Halliwell is? Will Oliver figure out what Thea has done? Tell me your opinions in your comments/reviews!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hey! Happy Easter to whomever is celebrating! So, this story is 44 pages on Word...sorry but my concept for this chapter is way too big to fit in 1 chapter...i tried!_**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 _ **Second Chances**_

 _ **Chapter 4: The Bravery Of The Weak Part 1**_

Vicky looked at Connor's sleeping form and checked his heartbeats once she was satisfied with the results she put extra blankets on him and kissed his forehead caringly.

Then she walked towards the P3's kitchen deep in thoughts when suddenly she stopped on her tracks as she saw Sheila, Chris and Gale around the table deep in thoughts.

"Um…what are you doing here, Gale?" Vicky asked uncomfortable and worried. She felt weird seeing him after knowing that they have a daughter together.

"I came for two things. One, is Sophia Hope our daughter?" Gale asked as he folded his arms and his tone was half angry half confused.

"Yes. Don't you remember how _**it**_ happened?" Vicky asked also confused and uncomfortable talking about it in front of her younger sister and a relatively stranger. Gale coughed and nodded clearly he wished this conversation was taken somewhere privately.

"I do but I thought you should have told me when you found out that you were…you know…pregnant!" Gale said clearly hurt he lost such a milestone.

"To be honest I was abducted by Madam Kovarian for nine months so there was no way of me contacting you plus they took her away from me. Once I was saved from Demon's Run along with Amy and Rory we returned to Mystic Hills and asked Ric to erase my memory of her. I recently regain these memories thanks to our daughter's deal with a demon called Mare. Sophia Hope is just like us, she is a Child of Time as far as I know but her powers must be stronger thanks to who her parents are. How did you find out?" Vicky said unsure about what powers her own daughter possessed and clearly guilty of how things had unfolded.

Chris and Sheila listened clearly shocked and sympathetic towards the new parents.

"Martha performed a DNA test to her with my hair when I first found her but then I started getting suspicious because her sixteen year old self teleported in the past in my kitchen and she looked so much like you so I stole part of your hair, sorry for that, and asked Martha to perform another DNA test and justified what my gut feeling said to me. You know we can raise her as co-parents?" Gale said in calm voice and a smile at the end.

"I know but I'm on a mission and I don't know how long it will take me to come back." Vicky said in sadness and looked at the floor ashamed while Gale nodded understanding.

"I understand but would you like to hold her again?" Gale asked with a smile as he bends down from the table and picked up the baby carrier and let it on top of the table surprising Vicky but as she glanced at Chris and Sheila they were smiling as if they were in on the joke. They were.

Vicky hesitantly walked over to the table and slowly pulled the baby carrier closer to her. Baby Sophia Hope smiled at her mother and raised her hands in a clear need of a hug.

Vicky broke down crying as she picked up Sophia Hope in her arms and held her as if she will break and then she started crying from happiness.

She felt complete.

Sophia Hope also seemed to sigh in relief and got comfortable in her mother's arms.

"I love you! Never forget that." Vicky whispered as she kissed her daughter in tears. Everyone in the room was crying also.

"Sheila? What is going here?" A sleepy voice made everyone look up and see Connor standing freshly awake and confused.

"CONNOR!" Sheila rushed to his side and hugged him tight, kissing him all over his face and he was wiggling to get away from his older sister's public gesture of affection.

"How are you little bro?" Vicky asked with fresh tears streaming down her face.

"I'm well. Whose baby is that?" Connor asked hesitant yet polite and Vicky laughed while still crying.

"She is your niece, Sophia Hope, our daughter." Gale answered instead of Vicky since she was too busy admiring her daughter. Gale had hugged sideways Vicky and smiled at Connor and then at his daughter.

"Um…cool! I have a splitting headache. I saw the most bizarre dream…wait…it was reality! HOLY SHIT!" Connor spoke quickly as if he was now realizing what had happened to him.

"LANGUAGE!" Everyone exclaimed as the pointed to the baby and he nodded ashamed of himself. Sheila hugged Connor and then Connor broke away from his older sister and walked up to his eldest sister and hugged her too.

"It's so nice to meet you, Vicky!" Connor said with a smile and then kissed his niece as a greeting.

"You don't feel confused after the spell I put you under?" Vicky asked surprised at how put together he was.

"I had a mini freak out once I woke up but now I'm fine. I needed a few hours to piece everything together. Thanks for putting extra blankets over me although the kiss on the forehead was a little too much if you ask me." He said smiling to his shocked eldest sister.

"You were awake?!" Vicky exclaimed in shock as she shook her daughter in her arms since the screaming made her upset.

"Yes but I needed time before I confronted any of you." Connor answered politely and then walked to the fridge and studied its content deciding on breakfast.

"What is the second reason you were here for?" Chris asked as he helped Connor prepare breakfast for all.

"Jack detected another Child Of Time in Earth 0 but here is the kicker, he is 33 years old and a professor of Acting 101 in the year 2018 aka 31 years before you and any of you were born." Gale said in serious tone as he looked at Connor, Sheila and Vicky.

"You will have to travel to the past." Gale said serious and Vicky looked at her daughter.

"I was 8 in the year 2057 and I was born in 2049, Sheila was born in 2053 and Connor was born…when were you born?" Vicky said in a calculative tone.

"I was born in 2061 and now I'm sixteen so it's 2077 there." Connor said as he continued making sandwiches.

"The World War Three had started in 2053 on full swing but in 2015 was the low key beginning that started the road towards the war. According to historical achieves at least." Vicky said as she held her daughter tighter afraid of the horrors she had searched while she was part of the Torchwood in Cardiff. She was curious as to why the protestors burnt her block of flats forcing her to use her powers and ending up in Mystic Hills.

"So, what do I have to do in the past?" Vicky asked interested and Chris attention was solely to them. He had a mission to finish himself and Vicky with Sheila were his helpers if he loses Vicky then they will be sidetracked and the mission might never have the results it was meant to have.

"You have to protect him from Madam Kovarian by pretending to be his student." Gale said in a hesitant tone like his words were physically pained him. He knew how much Vicky loathed pretending to be or going undercover she wanted to go in, save people, go out, the end!

No pretending.

"But we need her here?" Chris said in worry like some kid was losing his play date.

"She won't be gone for long just six months. Trust me if I could go there I would but Vicky is from there she has an idea how that Earth worked plus Sheila and Connor can stay help you and if you need back up call me too!" Gale said serious and then he took the baby in his arms as he started feeding her.

"Can I feed her?" Vicky asked silently.

"I have a question when a woman gives birth doesn't…you know your boobs produce milk? How did you not realize something was going on when your boobs will spill milk or hurt?" Sheila asked slightly confused by it and Vicky huffed also confused.

"I don't know I never felt it…probably giving birth while being experimented on and being in Demon's Run somehow canceled that function in me." Vicky said in confusion as Gale gave Sophia Hope back to her mother and Vicky started to feed Sophia Hope.

"Okay back to you traveling to the past." Chris propped and everyone nodded going back to the matter at hand.

"I will go. It won't take long." Vicky tried to sound unconvinced and held her daughter.

That was a big understatement the afternoon Chris decided to return to the Underworld while Sheila went "Up there" and Vicky was back at the Manor and she was thinking about Gale's next mission as she was looking for another demon in the Book Of Shadows in the attic.

"Hey! How are you?" Piper asked the young mother with a smile.

"Hey! I'm fine! How are you?" Vicky said serious and she smiled at Piper as she skimmed through the book.

"Did you find your daughter?" Piper asked with a smile as she sat next to her.

"Yes, she is so cute! She grows up with her dad in Cardiff." Vicky said smiling as she looked at Piper.

"It was worth being hypnotized by Mare, right?" Piper pressed on.

"What do you want to gain from this, Piper?" Vicky suddenly said angrily at her and Piper sighed.

"Just making sure you're mentally intact." Piper said with a mother's worry in her tone.

"I'm fine, I had gone through worse. Thank you, Piper. My parents were never this good in parenting. They…I guess you could say the stress of war got to them but there is no excuse for allowing me to…no…their behavior and my fear forced me to go look for self-defense so I joined the army…they were so desperate for man power and they would enlist even the small _child_ and turn it into a _soldier_. I was eight when the training was done for me and I was about to enlist, my Commander would take my sister and protect her from our parents. But I guess I never made it to the battle…somehow the protestors burnt my house and I died and woke up in Mrs. Leister's and Mr. Leister's welcome mat." Vicky said with sadness and anger in her voice but Piper could see the pain in Vicky's eyes as she spoke even though she didn't add it in her tone.

Piper hugged her and Vicky allowed herself to be held and comforted. It was still morning of the same day yet she felt too tired to deal with what was coming next, whatever was coming next. So many things had happened.

 _ **Some Years Into The Future:**_

Sophia Hope was rushing through some corridors holding books when she found the door she was looking for she hurried inside and quickly found a seat.

"A! Miss Simmons-Leister finally graced us with your presence!" The professor said in a mocking tone and Sophia Hope lowered her head in shame.

"Sorry, sir, it won't happen again. I promise." Sophia Hope said in a trembling voice as she didn't dare to look up.

"You better." The professor said with a threatening tone.

The professor continued talking about Psychology as Sophia Hope listened carefully.

Once the lecture was done she walked out of the auditorium and pushed through the people in the hallway.

Sophia Hope Simmons Leister was a shy girl around normal people but she could be a sarcastic bitch to people she did knew and didn't like. She was just like her mum in a sense.

She remembered seeing her previous timeline self and she remembered being blue eyed girl but now…now she was brunette with brown/green eyes and looked like a clone of her mum if you didn't count the fact that her nose was just like her dad's or that her fingers were exact copy of her dad's.

"Hey! How was the lecture?" A voice made her jump and turned around to see her cousin Angelo.

"Angelo! What are you doing here?" Sophia Hope scolded him as she grabbed him and dragged him into the girl's restrooms.

"I came here because Uncle Jack has a mission for you and it's a dangerous one…what do you know about Julia Wicker?" Angelo said in a hushed tone then a girl walked out of the stall and looked at them weirdly but Angelo showed her his middle finger as the random girl walked out.

"Um…mum had helped her friends and this Alice girl was dead before she met Chris and grandpa Leo and the whole ordeal with the Charmed Ones started and Uncle Wyatt. Why?" Sophia Hope quoted what she had heard her dad and Uncle Jack talk about as a child.

"You're going back in to help them. Alice isn't dead." Angelo said bluntly as he grabbed Sophia's arms and shook them making the poor girl blink in shock.

Her first mission with TORCHWOOD!

That was HUGE!

"I can't do it! I'm not ready! Angelo I'm afraid! What if I messed up and die? What if me messing up results into people dying? People who aren't supposed to die!?" Sophia Hope started rambling in a frantic manner and Angelo had to calm her down by hugging her and shushing her.

Sophia Hope then looked her glance with her reflection in the mirror and remembered how strong her alternative timeline self had been.

'I have to just channel her, right?' She thought in a poor attempt to calm herself.

"What could go wrong?" Sophia Hope said sarcastically in Angelo's arms.

 _ **Time Skip:**_

Sophia Hope looked at the portal and her bag at hand and gulped in fear.

"Tell mum and dad, alright?" She turned and said to her Uncle Jack who nodded as she raised her left foot and walked inside the portal.

She opened her eyes and she was sitting in a couch while around her Quentin, Julia, Alice and Kady were sitting just looking solemnly sad.

Then memories started rushing through her head with memories of supposed adventures she had been through with the people around her, a lie yet she felt _everything_.

Sophia let a gasped, once the memories stopped rushing through her head, to be heard as she grabbed her throat and covered her mouth and looked at the people around her, they looked at her for a moment then they went back to grieving.

 _ **Back to the past:**_

Piper had stopped comforting Vicky and the young mother was holding her daughter as she fed her until Gale took her in his arms and burped her, Chris was at the background watching them being a little family and he wished he managed to save Wyatt so he can have that in the future, a better future.

"You're ready for the mission inside a mission?" Gale asked her in a joking manner and Vicky let a sigh of uncertainty.

"No, but what can I do? Orders are orders, Gal."

"Hey! You called me Gal! You had years to call me that! How come?" Gale asked surprised as he held his daughter in his arms and turned to look at his ex-whatever they were they haven't put labels on it yet because missions come first.

"Yeah because I wasn't comfortable doing so, now shut up she looks she's about to fall asleep." Vicky said with a dismissive slash joking manner as she whispered.

If they knew what Sophia Hope was thinking now it would be somewhere along the lines of…

 _ **The Future:**_

" _ **AGH! THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!"**_ Sophia Hope exclaimed as she threw yet another book about potential ways to bring back magic.

"You've been only reading this for about half second, chill!" Quentin said to the new comer in an annoyed tone but Sophia Hope just raised her middle finger at him before she tried to take another book and continue searching answers.

"You know what? I'm pretty sure magic will be out for another day I'm going at Julia's to get a shut eye because I think I'm seeing letters floating around. Good luck, Q!" Sophia Hope exclaimed a second after she picked up another book and Quentin just stared at her slightly offended at how dismissive she was.

Secretly she couldn't shake the feeling that something was waiting for her in Julia's apartment.

Oh! How right she was!

She's been singing to herself as she unlocked the door of Julia's apartment only to see a blue light shining in the kitchen and she quickly acted taking out of her bag her Angel blade (Courtesy of Gale's past life as a Shadowhunter, she had become half Child Of Time Half Shadowhunter, she had taken after her mother's gifts of magic, vampire abilities including coming back from the dead and werewolf's agility and senses.) and she run to the kitchen only to see a man dressed in black robe and a weird helmet that looked like it was half gas mask half snowboarding mask.

"What the bloody hell?" She exclaimed in her Wales' accent as the Angel blade shone in her hands ready for attack.

"Rey?" The robotic voice said and Sophia Hope squirted her eyes in confusion.

"Um…with all respect or whatever but I think your portal dial is way off key try again or get the correct number of portal you look for." Sophia Hope tried to be a little bit helpful and a lot more sarcastic trying to cover how freaked out she really was.

Instead of the robot to turn around and leave it let a roar of rage and attacked her but Sophia Hope united her hand as her fingers were in the gesture of five and quickly pushed them towards the air and the robot was pinned in the wall.

"Come on! That is not my house!" Sophia Hope whined and then walked up to the robot and took off his mask or head…

"Fuck, you're hot and a Homo Sapiens…at least I hope you are a Homo Sapiens…Are you a Homo Sapiens? Not that I'm judging or anything! Look, I'm not trying to offend you but I'm not a Homo Sapiens…I don't know what I am to be 100% honest." Sophia Hope rambled and then she looked at the shocked and confused man before her.

"Who are you?" Sophia Hope asked him and the man before her laughed.

"WHAT?" She exclaimed as she sat down without thinking that it wasn't any chair or cushion to sit on and she just floated in mid air shocking the man before her even more.

"Do you even speak English? I can speak Trigedasleng do you want me to speak in that, will it help you?" She asked kindly but she didn't get an answer.

"Okay, I get that you might hate me for a reason I don't recall but I'm trying to help you. I can send you back to wherever you came from you just have to tell me one word, where did you came from." She continued speaking kindly.

"Rey" The man said with a broken voice as he started crying.

"Ray of sunshine? Ray like Ray Palmer the Atom? Is there a planet or a star called Ray?" She asked desperately as she walked closer to him.

"Your name is Rey." He said in a broken tone and looked at her hurt.

"What? No! My name is Sophia Hope Simmons-Leister daughter of Vicky Leister and Gale Simmons step daughter to Christopher Perry Halliwell and niece to Sheila Bika, Connor Bika, Melinda Halliwell and Wyatt Mathews Halliwell, cousin to Angelo and Michaela Halliwell and not Rey." Sophia Hope said to him aggressively for some unknown reason and now she had stopped sitting mid air.

"What?" The man said confused but still had tears in his eyes and shocked as he was suddenly was stopped being pinned the wall.

"My name is Sophia Hope Simmons- Leister not Ray." Sophia Hope said confused but she looked at the man before her confused then her eyes light up and suddenly rushed towards her room. The man followed her only for them to collide as she was about to come out of the room.

"Oops! Sorry!" She said once she stopped being in his arms since he caught her.

"What is your name?" Sophia Hope asked as she walked towards the kitchen stall and opened a bunch of books her Uncle Jack had put in her bag before she left that universe.

"K…Ben Solo." He said with determination as he looked at her and she nodded not really understanding the importance of it.

"Okay…so those books…every single one them writes the history of each universe that exists read one of them and maybe you find yours pointed to me and I'll opened a portal and send you your way. I'm sorry I can't help more but I'm on a mission…my family is….my family is messed up…well complicated." Sophia Hope explained awkwardly and then pushed the books towards Ben who was confused.

"Do you want to wear something more comfortable than this cape and punk looking boots?" She asked him awkwardly.

She felt weird in his presence as if she must have known him in the past or the future. But Ben shook his head negatively and started going through the books, his mind was racing with possibilities of how he end up here and why is this girl…Sophia…looks so much like his Rey…well not his…just Rey.

After awhile he sighed in disappointment as he pushed the pile of books away from him and said;

"None of these are accurate." Ben said and Sophia Hope sighed as she run inside her room and started dragging a suitcase.

"What is that?" Ben asked confused as he helped her.

"Well, inside the suitcase are books for pocket dimensions…a dimension inside a dimension, take a look at them." Sophia Hope said to him as she continue going through the bookcase going through some odd books.

"What are you looking at?" Ben asked her and looked at him and she sighed.

"A way to bring my friend Penny back from the dead, he died from a super cancer as he was astral projecting since Death was trying to heal him…now he is about to work as a Librarian for the rest of forever and as a Child of Time slash half Shadowhunter and a little bit of Time Lord forever sucks and its wayyyyy too long for someone to be stuck in a library. I love books as much as the next guy but hell to the no! Plus last time I was in a library I saw my step-grandma dying before my clueless grandpa…sucks never meeting in the right order…HA! Order maybe the Shadow Proclamation has something that can help!" She rambled as she was looking through the books and then around the bookcase.

Ben was just staring at her confused and shocked.

"So you are going to bring someone from the dead is that even possible?" Ben asked shocked and she laughed.

"Of course but magic always comes with a price. Last time someone brought back from the dead was my aunt Bonnie she brought uncle Jeremy back from the dead and he…he was then fucked up he could see the ghosts and then he became a Hunter of the Five and my aunt became…well she started acting weird she used dark magic called the Expression she was never truly recovered from it especially since later on she died many times, became the Gate Keeper to Hell and everyone that died she had to suffer their pain and mistakes as they passed through her before they moved on." She said to Ben who listened quite shocked and confused.

"I didn't understand a thing you said." Ben said confused and slightly amused.

"Well I don't blame you it's complicated world and full of terror you don't have to bother yourself with it. Find yours and we send you home." Sophia Hope said to Ben as she looked at him and he nodded kinda hesitant.

"We?" Ben asked confused and Sophia Hope smiled.

"Torchwood, UNIT and I. My mum and my dad are Captains in Torchwood along with Uncle Jack he trained them then when Aunt Gwen and Uncle Ianto died they took over as the eldest agents." Sophia Hope said with pride as she smiled at Ben who nodded kinda confused.

"Look, if we can't find your dimension through books I'll have to trace your blood and DNA sample maybe that way we can find out where and when you came from. Let's hope we don't have to choose that route since it's a little…how can I say it nicely...long process." Sophia Hope kept on explaining as Ben kept on looking through the books in the suitcase.

"Do any of these books help your friend?" Ben asked suddenly interested and Sophia Hope paused what she was doing thinking a little about it.

"I don't know, I never really read them all! I'm not my cousin Angelo who has literarily a library in his head!" Sophia Hope gushed about her younger cousin.

"You have a big family, don't you?" Ben asked her amused with the parallels Rey and Sophia Hope had she just nodded smiling softly before she said;

"The biggest in the Galaxy actually and not necessarily bounded by blood but love." Sophia Hope said to Ben as he nodded clearly uncomfortable with the subject.

"I don't have that kind of a family. And it's all my fault." Ben said with guilt in his tone and Sophia Hope sighed.

"I don't suppose you want to tell me what happened?" Sophia Hope asked with kindness but Ben afraid that Sophia Hope would see him as a monster just like Rey did he shook his head no and stayed silent.

A tense atmosphere took place all around them until the sound of keys unlocking the door sounded making both people jump.

"Have you find a way to learn what the hell it's in me and how to bring back Penny and how all this is connected because I came up blank? WOW! Who is he?" Julia said as she marched inside the room while reading a book she had taken from the Brakebills library but saw Ben in their shared living room.

"Oh! He's name is Ben Solo he is from another dimension and by accident he showed up in our kitchen. He's not going to kill us, we are looking for a way to sent him back." Sophia Hope hurried to explain as she quickly stepped between Julia and Ben who glared at each other.

"And how are you going to do that?" Julia asked suspiciously and folded her arms. She knew that Sophia Hope was just a witch like them and had no magic after the black out.

"With my magic." Sophia Hope admitted in defeat as she used it to sit in mid air with crossed legs.

Julia stared at her with wide eyes and Ben just admired this quite weird exchange.

"How?" Julia asked confused and too shocked to utter anything else as she frantically looked around Sophia Hope to see anything that indicate that she was hanging from a rope.

"I'm not just a witch, Julia. I'm sorry I lied to you and everyone. I'm…it's quite complicated actually. You see I was sent here by my mother…Vicky Leister? I'm her daughter." Sophia Hope said to a shocked Julia who looked at her in shock as she stumbled backwards.

"Her what? She has only a few days that she disappeared and we kinda thought she bailed on us! How can you be here at the same age as me?" Julia exclaimed confused and in total shock.

"Time Travel." Ben suddenly said out of the blue with a winning smile as he picked up a book that wrote the words "Time Travel".

The two women turned to him and stare at him confused.

"She time traveled to the past and that is why she is here." Ben exclaimed as if he had just uncovered the secrets of the universe.

"Um…okay but why didn't she came back to finish what we started and sent you? Is she…is she dead?" Julia asked in horror and confusion but Sophia Hope just smiled.

"No, she's old. She is just too old for that kind of missions." Sophia Hope explained softly and Julia let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank God!"

 _ **The Past:**_

Vicky sat all by herself in the kitchen at the Manor rethinking Gale's saying about a mission and a new Child Of Time needing help.

"Are you debating If you will go or not?" Suddenly her youngest brother, Connor, asked from the entrance of the kitchen and she sighed nodding.

"Yes, it's…too complicated for me to leave this time and go on another mission. Chris is trusting me with his whole existence I can't leave."

"What if that person also trusts his or her existence on you?" Connor asked her wisely and she looked at him as if he spoke the truest words.

"Go, I'll help the best I can. The spell you put me under left me well informed I can help!" Connor said to his eldest sister and Vicky sighed as she nodded.

Decision was made.

She was going.

After ten minutes of constantly debating if she should leave or not but then she thought about her youngest brother's advice and packed her stuff.

Then she teleported with her stuff in the Manor where Gale had a portal ready in the attic as he was holding his daughter as they waited for Vicky while Chris, Sheila and the Charmed Ones waited too they had come to love Vicky.

She held her daughter for the last time and cried as Gale took Sophia Hope away from her and then gave her a farewell hug.

Vicky then looked at the people that became her family in those few days.

"Be careful okay, honey?" Phoebe yelled nervously as Vicky smiled and nodded fighting off tears as she nodded towards Gale to activate the time portal.

A few seconds and a blinding light later Vicky found herself sitting in a class dressed in track pants and over sized sweater. She groaned in pain as memories of the said life she had taken over.

"Miss Bika is something you want to share with the class?" The teacher asked with a mocking tone.

"Um…No! Sorry!" She said quickly and in fear which confused her since she was so used to being sarcastic but now it's like her mouth wasn't under her control.

She had years to be called Miss Bika it sounded so foreign in her ears.

 **Back At The Manor:**

Chris sighed as he decided to go back at the P3 when he saw baby Wyatt looking at him.

"What?" Chris asked harshly at the baby and the baby just frowned his way before raising his shield.

Connor and Sheila hugged each other before he decided to go see if Chris wanted company on the road back at P3 and Chris nodded as the two men walked to P3.

"So, they know Wyatt is the threat? How did they take it?" Connor asked with a hesitant tone and a lot of effort from Connor's side to fix that sentence as perfect as he could.

"Yes and your sister stopped my dad from killing me." Chris said with a little anger in his voice. And Connor whistles in shock as he looked at Chris and people around him. It was so weird, they were in 2004 and he came from 2077 and that fact make his brain hurt.

"So what happened next?" Connor asked slightly afraid something was telling him that something was going to happen…a bad something.

"Hey, buddy? Are you okay?" Chris asked as he witnessed that Connor had stayed behind and his eyes wide open like sausages and he was frozen.

"Something is coming." Connor said to Chris with an emotionless voice yet his eyes told a complete different story they were frightened. Then Connor looked at his hands, the hairs in his hands were standing up.

Like a cat's when she is afraid or ready to attack.

"What do you mean?" Chris asked afraid and worried.

"I don't know. But be careful when you try to stop Wyatt I believe there is someone else behind it and your brother's behavior is a byproduct of fear, hurt and aftermath of years of abuse and not the good kind of the aftermath where the victim becomes strong and there is a light coming out of their dark past." Connor said with perfect English which shocked Chris since a minute ago he was barely able to construct a full English sentence.

But then Connor blinked twice and he fell on his knees breathing heavily as if he had run a marathon. Chris rushed to his side and helped him stand up and then notice how Connor was looking at him and his face was white with fear.

"Connor? What happened? Are you okay?" Chris asked as he helped the boy walk. Thank God they were half way to P3 but Connor didn't utter a word until they reach Chris' and Vicky's room. There Connor rushed to mirror and checked himself and sighed in relief and said;

"I'm back!"

"What?" Chris exclaimed in shock.

"I think…I got replaced by my future self's conscious because right now…I can speak English!" Connor said in an excited yet fearful manner.

"How?" Chris asked shocked and confused.

"I don't know yet…don't tell my sisters or anyone else okay? I need to figure out the trigger so I can use it to my advantage and help you and Sheila stop Wyatt." Connor said in a calculating manner and then sat on the bed and took his gun out of his boot and disarmed it and armed it again like it was his stress relief ball.

Chris watched Connor and was still in shock because he couldn't fathom what must have happened to Connor's consciousness or life to create the boy he is seeing before him actually he had the slightest idea what might have happened to him…it was like he was seeing himself at his age well a better version of him. At his sixteen he was still grieving his mother's and family's deaths to be this collected emotionally and mentally like Connor was right now.

Back in the Manor the Charmed ones with Leo were kinda looking at Gale and Sheila.

"So, when will Vicky be back?" Phoebe asked Gale with a worried tone.

"When her mission is done and she saves the person she's supposed to save." Gale said with a professional voice and looked for a moment at Phoebe then at Sheila who was holding baby Sophia Hope.

"We got to go." Gale said after awhile as he reached for his daughter and Sheila gives her to him.

"You're right, I got to go back "Up There" too! Be safe, Gale, both of you!" Sheila said to Gale as she kissed the baby and then she orbed away.

When finally the three new comers were gone Phoebe turned to her sisters and her brother in law with a worried expression.

"I'm new to this Multiuniverse agents and time travel but I have a bad feeling about this mission Vicky has gone." Phoebe said with a worried tone but Piper and Paige sighed and looked at her in a "You worry too much, stop it" way.

"She's only been about a week with us and we don't know much about her, Phoebe! How can you judge if she can handle it or not?" Piper asked her younger sister who sighed and shrugged.

"Besides, from what I gathered she and Gale have been trained for years for such conditions and are professionals now, so I wouldn't worry Phoebe." Leo said with a calming and trusting tone as he smiled at the Charmed ones before he took his leave to go check on Wyatt who was talking to himself…at least from Leo's point of view.

Soon all them had gone back to their lives while Chris returned to the Underworld while Connor was still refusing to leave P3's back room.

Connor had spent a lot of time staring himself in the mirror of the bathroom at the P3 trying to understand what had happened with him.

He remembered suddenly instead of watching the San Francisco roads she saw a lab or was it a hospital room? And then when he turned around he saw himself only he seemed to be 34 years old now and he said;

"I'll take it from here."

And then he lost control of his mouth and mind for seconds then when he opened his eyes again he saw Chris looking at him confused and this entire wave of tiredness washed over him making him kneel.

What was that?

How did it happen?

 **Back To Vicky's Mission:**

Vicky sat in the class and listened as the teacher rambled on and on about Medea and Hamlet when she realized something, who she must have taken the place in this class.

She vaguely remembered that her dad's grandma was an upcoming director who left all that art to become a combat nurse when the war started, she had replaced her great grandma's presence which made sense in a way but also made her worried about her dad's existence…what if she messed something up for her great grandma that didn't have a son and the son later on to have her dad?

That made her gulp nervously and because of her calculating inside her head and her freak out she didn't listen the professor asking her a question.

"Miss Bika?" The Professor asked expecting an answer from Vicky.

"Um…sorry I didn't listen." Vicky answered politely.

"Where is your head, miss?" The Professor asked as he came and sat on her desk, Vicky felt like her personal space was invaded and barely held herself from attacking the Professor in order to reclaim her personal space.

That is how she was raised, she was a fighter and a soldier not a diplomat, she shot first if the victim survived then she asked questions.

"Nowhere, sir." She answered as she lowered her head and underneath her desk she curled her left hand into a fist and the right hand, the one that held the pencil, she held as if she was going to stab someone.

She felt like an animal caged in a society that still had rules and social etiquette.

"Relax, you can share everything with us here, we are a team! It's a safe heaven." The Professor said encouragingly which made Vicky even angrier which wasn't beneficial for neither of her cover or her ancestor's life.

"Could you please ask the question again?" She asked politely but if you really knew her than you could see that she was gritting her teeth.

"I asked you, what is your opinion on Hamlet?" The Professor repeated and Vicky's mind went into one direction;

'WHO THE FUCK IS HAMLET?'

"Um…never read it." She said drily and the Professor's eyes widen as if she insulted him.

"You…what?! AND YOU DARE COME INTO MY CLASS? HOW CAN YOU BE STANDING HERE AND EXPECT TO BE A DIRECTOR WHEN YOU HAVEN'T READ HAMLET?" The Professor yelled at her and Vicky sighed in boredom.

"I haven't read it because I wasn't given the chance, now calm down." She said in a calm tone and a little commanding and then she looked at her Professor who was her charge by the way and she was 100% sure her eyes were hard and cold with a "Dare to disobey me and you die" vibe.

The Professor than opened his mouth to say something but the fire alarm went off and Vicky went into soldier mode, she jumped up and walked outside ignoring the Professor's yells.

"That wasn't supposed to happen!" She mumbled to herself as she run down the stairs and end up and the basement only to see none other than one of Madam Kovarian's goons.

"You really suck at timing which is ironic if you ask me." Vicky said cockily at the man with the weird helmet/gas mask.

Madam Kovarian's goon launch at her but she grabbed his head and snapped it in the process killing him. Then as she dropped the body she rushed to the trash can to see a bomb.

"Shit! Fuck!" She whispered in shock and she quickly got her phone and tried to search the bomb squad's phone but came up empty.

"What the hell? No one has bomb squad's phone number on their phones?" She asked shocked.

She was so used to everyone when she was still living in this earth having bomb squad's number installed on their phones and knowing how to disarm one with their instruction. Because in all honesty she wasn't so good at distinguishing types of bombs because that was what her dad was good at. She didn't know what wire to cut and which not to.

She wasn't aware of the number bomb squad had now, she was 10000% sure they had changed numbers throughout the years.

She took a deep breath and blocked out the sound of kids and people talking and questioning what was wrong with the fire alarm.

She wiped out her Swiss knife and started praying inside her head, she didn't believe in any God specifically but she did believe there was a higher power out there. Her missions taught her that much.

She said a little pray she used to say herself when things were bad both inside the house and outside with the war.

And with one more breath she looked at the type of wires, there was a black, two reds and four yellows and they were too close to each other she could cut them all with one swift move.

She did it and held her breath and her eyes were glued to the numbers…

It remained to…

00:02

"Oh! Thank God!" She exclaimed in a thankful manner.

Once she made sure the bomb won't start counting again she called the police, a number that never changed throughout the years, and run upstairs with the others.

She saw the police running inside and throwing everyone out of the building. She watched closely the Professor when she felt someone's hand on her shoulder.

"Hey! Where did you disappear to?" John, one of the classmates of hers, asked her worried and Vicky moved away from him as a way to get away from his touchy manner of his. He liked to hug everyone and it was so weird for her! She grew up in a world that if you showed attachment it was thought as a weakness and a ticket to death.

She even was reluctant to hug her own new born daughter and she died protecting her sister because she loved her. She knew love equals death.

"I was….i was going to the bathroom really…I got to use the distraction before I peed myself inside the class." She said with a fake smile she was playing a role.

 **The Future: Torchwood Base:**

Gale Simmons had been so busy being a dad and an agent that he forgot his sole mission, correct the mistakes he had done in his previous life.

Help Clary and the rest of the Shadowhunters to stop Valentine and his past life.

He walked with steady steps towards Captain Jack Harkness' office and knocked the door.

"Come in!" Jack's voice was heard and Gale pushed the door and entered.

"Oh! Gale! Nice to see you! What is in your mind, son?" Jack asked kindly at his 'adopted' son.

Gale and Jack had bonded over the fact they felt protective of Vicky and that both of them had a past full of mistakes.

"I wanted to go back in Jonathan's New York and help the Shadowhunters with their mission to capture me and kill Valentine, sir." Gale said in a respectful tone and Jack stopped signing papers and looked at the young man before him.

"Let's say I give you the go. Where do you think you will leave your infant daughter?" Jack asked him with a challenging tone and Gale gaped at him the only people that knew of Sophia Hope was Mickey and Martha Jones! How did he know?

"How?" Gale stuttered in shock as he sat down unable to stand.

"Well at first no one told me about her. I saw the spit and puke on your clothes and the bags under your eyes, I knew for a fact that you weren't partying out late because that is not your style. Then a few days ago I overheard you asking Martha about a Sophia Hope and how to get her fever down. Then I put two and two together! By the way, congratulation on becoming a father, Gale!" Jack started explaining with a smile at Gale who listened shocked.

"As for your request will be a go if you find someone to babysit your daughter, I and Ianto can do that for you by the way. Dismissed now." Jack said smiling clearly enjoying Gale's shock.

"You would want to babysit my daughter, sir?" Gale asked still in shock trying to process the conversation that had just taken place.

"Yes, I would. Of course I will have to ask Ianto but he loves babies!" Jack said smiling at Gale who nodded as he walked out of the office deep in thoughts.

"See you then at seven! Don't forget the baby!" Jack yelled after him with a chuckle at the end as he shook his head.

 _ **A Few Hours Later:**_

Gale stood with his daughter in his arms as he walked up to Jack's and Ianto's house as the couple waited for them.

"Come to uncle Jack, little Sophie!" Jack cooed in a baby voice which made the baby giggle and extent her arms to Jack.

Gale nodded at their silent question if he had everything under control as Ianto handed him the keys for the base and the code for the teleportation canon. He kissed his daughter goodbye and left trying to ignore his daughter's cries for him to come back. His heart ached for leaving her yet he knew he had to do this, to atone for his past life's mistakes.

Once he was inside Torchwood base he went to the teleportation canon and typed the dimension's base number and date.

He closed his eyes and waited.

 _ **Shadowhunter Institute:**_

Clary and Jace were trying to calm Dot down when a flash of blue light and the appearance of Jonathan's look alike make everyone tense and attack him while Dot hid in fear.

Gale used his telekinesis to keep them away from him as he started to speak;

"I'm not here to hurt any of you! I'm not Jonathan! My name is Gale Simmons and I'm Jonathan's future life…like when you die and you get reborn into somebody else and yet you look the same! I have his memories but I'm not him by any means! I'm here to help you defeat him and Valentine! I'm so sorry for what I've done in my past life! I'm truly sorry! I promise in my daughter's life that I'm here to help you and the fellow Shadowhunters." Gale told them sincerely as he stopped using his powers and Jace tackled him to the ground and punched him.

"JACE! LET HIM GO!" Clary exclaimed in horror.

"WHY?" Jack growled out as he continued punching Gale.

"Because we need to check if he's telling the truth." Alec said seriously in his commanding voice.

"I'm telling the truth, I would never use my name with no reason." Gale groaned in pain as Jace stepped away from him and he stood up.

"Wait, I'm doing a truth spell. Do you really have a daughter?" Magnus asked serious and concentrated as he performed a spell and Gale nodded.

"Yes, I have a daughter." Gale answered the shocked Warlock because his spell used to take awhile to work but not this time.

"And how did you keep us away from you while you introduced yourself?" Alec asked suspiciously testing his boyfriend's spell.

"I'm a Child of Time. Every child like me has powers called the 5 Ts which stands for Teleportation, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Time Travel and Dream Travel which is to travel through realms in your sleep. Also we get regenerated once we die. And we can't die no matter how fatal the wound is if we don't have accomplished our missions. Also if we have descendants they inherited our powers and abilities and they are also considered Children of Time." Gale exclaimed to Alec who listened carefully along with others.

"And what is your mission?" Jace asked suspiciously also testing the spell and interrogating him.

"Protect time, protect history and the Galaxy and its realms. Also, when we regenerate we are inheriting our past life's powers in that case I have Jonathan's Shadowhunter abilities minus the Hell poison. So, if I can use them against him I kill him." Gale explained as the Shadowhunters, Warlock and Dot watched Gale's wound heal.

Gale didn't tell them that Jonathan was once killed by Vicky because that was not the case, Jonathan managed to resurrect himself, so why bring their hopes up.

Fun fact he also couldn't recall Jonathan's death he used to be able to recall his past lives' deaths but not Jonathan's which indicated that he either got killed by himself or another version of his finished the job.

After all it was his past.

"Alright, let's say we believe you, what do you have to offer in defeating Valentine and Jonathan?" Izzy asked suspiciously after a long pause.

Then Gale proceed to share with them his memories which helped make a plan of attack that stood a chance against Valentine.

After an hour of them planning Gale's phone rang and he was looked suspiciously.

"In my dimension it's morning and my babysitter calls to give me the details how Sophia Hope slept through the night." Gale said to the Shadowhunters who raised their eyebrows. Unfortunately, his call didn't get through so he settled with exchanging text with Jack.

"Sophia Hope?" Magnus asked confused and a little suspicious.

"My daughter, Vicky, her mother, named her like that after a little girl she met in San Francisco in Earth 7 while she tried to stop her boyfriend's older brother from becoming the Source Of All Evil. You see my daughter in the first timeline she was taken by an alien species called 456 and turned into a ruthless assassin sent out to kill her great grandfather, the Doctor. She managed to break free when Lucifer's son Jack in Earth 1, the Earth where I come from now, managed to break the mind control of my daughter and she sent a message to all the children's minds through Earth 383's Professor X's Cerebro machine in order to make her mother name her like that just like history said. Then the timeline changed because she visited me and told me I was a great father and that she had never met her mum so I performed a DNA test on us and later Vicky and once I had the results I made sure Vicky and I raise her. It was already bad that Vicky's parents abused her and her siblings as children and forced them to become children soldiers in her earth which is Earth 0 during World War 3 and I was raised by myself and my adoptive brother Deke in the Lighthouse in Earth 4 by being a scavenger since my parents were killed by Kasius a ruthless alien that had taken over the remaining human race after the Earth was Quaked apart. So we made a packed we didn't become our parents." Gale rambled quickly as he texted Jack for Sophia Hope's sleeping patterns.

"Wow! You had a hard life." Clary admitted with a struggle. She got confused with Earths and all that talk about Doctors and Kasius.

"What do you mean the Earth got Quaked?" Jace asked worried.

"Broken apart and only North Pole was left intact but there was no oxygen left." Gale explained in sadness remembering how horrible those conditions were.

"And how did you find out you were a Child of Time?" Alec asked confused.

"I was forced into Terragenasis and then sold to aliens…like flesh trade but instead of being covered in stone like the process is supposed to go and breaking out of it as an Inhuman now or either die. I was a second after they process started feeling this immense pain and I couldn't contain my powers they were like they had just woken up and it hurt my own bones and my mind was on fire! Then I walked away from them but suddenly I stopped and I turned to them and with one move of my hand they were floated off to deep space. Deke and our grandparents told me my eyes glowed yellow almost white like the Bad Wolf's…an entity that we, the Children of Time, draw our powers from and the reason why we get reborn again and again. The Bad Wolf is Time's face. It's neutral, both evil and good, the same raw power was used during the First Time War and by two human women named Rose Tyler and Donna Noble according to archives to fight off the Deleks and Cybermen…Donna's mind didn't survive but Rose's did. Some species they call the Bad Wolf, Void of Space since Gallifrians used it before they were promoted to Time Lords, a young Gallifrian at the tender age of 8 looked inside the Bad Wolf and if what he saw didn't drove him or her mad then he proceed to train to become a Time Lord, to protect Time. Now Gallifry has been destroyed by Deleks and the Bad Wolf needed soldiers to continue fighting the Shadow War which made it stretch all throughout time and space. Creating an army called Children of Time. When I was activated per say Jack found me and took me away from home as a way for me not to cause any more harm with my powers, he trained me and now here I am." Gale finished his ramble as he watched every Shadowhunter in the room blinking confused.

"You don't believe me. Okay, Magnus you have the power to infiltrate someone's mind, right?" Gale asked in determination and Magnus nodded shocked.

"Okay, go inside my mind and podcast everything you see to them, it's the only way for you to truly trust me." Gale offered in total sincerity and he waited for Magnus.

Magnus walked towards Gale and touched his forehead then with his magic he podcast the whole thing in one of the many screens in the Institute.

 _ **Memory 1:**_

 _ **Gale was dragged through some halls and brought to a pedestal.**_

" _ **Consider this a generous gift from your Saviour Kasius!" A big blue human like species said and Gale looked terrified then faced the crowd. You could see pure fear in his eyes.**_

" _ **GALE!" A woman yelled as she ran up to the stage and hugged Gale and then kissed him. She was an African woman around the age of 18 and her eyes were one blue and one green.**_

" _ **Samira, please! It will be okay! I'll be okay!" Gale tried to make her stop crying but he was too crying sounding unconvinced from his own soothing words.**_

" _ **No! I love you, you'll die!" Samira sobbed as she launched at him and he hugged her back yet he was shackled both in his hands and legs.**_

 _ **Then Samira was yanked away from him and Gale looked so broken.**_

" _ **Let Me Be Brave." Gale whispered in sadness as he looked at the ceiling and waited for the process to start.**_

 _ **His sentence made a very old man look at him with sudden hope in his eyes and yelled in victory;**_

" _ **THE CHILDREN OF TIME ARE HERE TO SAVE US!"**_

 _ **Unfortunately Gale heard that and looked at him right as the Blue Human like creatures killed him by cutting his head off.**_

 _ **The same time as that the crystals were thrown towards the potential Inhumans and the Terragenesis started for all except Gale who looked shocked at the shattering crystal and then at the dead man and then at the faces of the crowd and smiled in relief. But his smile was soon wiped away by the pain in his mind as he kneeled and cried out in pain.**_

 _ **Then he was forced to look up by the aliens and as he faced them the creatures faces were melted off as his eyes were shining yellow almost white.**_

" _ **THE EARTH IS PROTECTED AND YOU VIOLATED THE SHADOW PROCLAIMATION ACCORDS! CRIME PUNISHABLE BY DEATH!" Gale spoke yet his voice wasn't his. The voice coming out of his mouth were thousands mixed together.**_

 _ **He broke the chains and walked towards the exit of the isle and then looked at the aliens who run to hunt him and he raised his hand and they were flown off into space which made the many humans to hold on to something so gravity who suck them out. He used his telekinesis and fixed the window where the aliens were thrown off. Then he turned and walked away living everyone in shock.**_

 _ **Just then a blue light appeared and a man tackled him to the ground and smiled at him.**_

" _ **Captain Jack Harkness! Nice to meet you Gale! I waiting many years to find your regeneration!" The man said as he hugged Gale and teleported away.**_

 _ **End of Memory 1:**_

 _ **Memory 2:**_

" _ **I'm home!" Vicky yelled in a sarcastic manner and Jack laughed as he gave her a towel to wipe her knife from the blood on it. Then an African British woman by the name Martha helped her take the weapon off her.**_

 _ **Vicky I want you to introduce you to another Child of Time we discovered while you were gone. Vicky meet Gale, Gale meet Vicky Leister, she will be your trainer." Jack said happily and Vicky met Gale gaze and smiled.**_

" _ **It didn't take long to be given a second life I see." Vicky said smiling to Gale as she walked away ignoring Gale's handshake attempt.**_

" _ **My name is Gale Simmons and I suppose you mean my past life as Jonathan, correct?" Gale asked confused and a little uncomfortable.**_

" _ **Yes, that is what I mean." Vicky said bluntly as he nodded awkwardly.**_

 _ **End of Memory 2:**_

 _ **Memory 3:**_

 _ **He was climbing up the stairs of his apartment when he saw Vicky's older version holding a baby.**_

" _ **Agh! Gale! Thank God! We have met right?" Vicky asked unsure and Gale nodded confused.**_

" _ **Good, protect her with your life! Her name is Sophia Hope." Vicky said tiredly as she handed him the baby who cried and teleported away from him without another word.**_

 _ **Gale was caught off guard by the whole thing but smiled at the baby in his hands.**_

 _ **End of Memory 3:**_

 _ **Memory 4:**_

 _ **Gale was training with a girl as he pinned her to the ground.**_

" _ **I win Alyssa!" Gale said in a joking manner and Alyssa showed him her middle finger as they stood up.**_

" _ **Great fight!" Jack said proud to both Alyssa and Gale.**_

" _ **Thanks, Captain!" Both youngsters answered in one voice and then looked at each other and laughed.**_

" _ **Gale I have a mission for you." Jack said smirking at Gale like he knew what that mission would mean for him.**_

" _ **I'm listening." Gale said interested.**_

 _ **Memory cut short because Gale pulled away from Magnus.**_

"Hey!" Every Shadowhunter exclaimed in displeasure.

"Sorry, this mission is how…um…Vicky and I…make…Sophia Hope…it's kind personal…more than any other mission." Gale said blushing and Clary smiled.

"That is so sweet!" Clary exclaimed and Gale furrowed his eyebrows.

"What?" Gale and Jace asked confused.

"He has emotions! That is good and a sign he is not Jonathan! Plus we saw his past like a second ago! I trust him!" Clary said serious and Gale smiled.

"Thank you, Clary." Gale said thankful as he let a sigh of relief. He felt like a weight has been lifted off his shoulders.

"Alright then, let's get down to business then!" Alec commanded in his all business voice and everyone nodded.

 _ **Starling City, Earth 1, Future:**_

Felicity walked inside the foundry while she was deep in thoughts about what her younger brother had said before she left the Manor;

 _ **Flashback:**_

 _ **She woke up only to see Louisa talking with Chris and Vicky while Gideon and Sophia were talking heatedly in a corner of the sunroom in the Manor.**_

" _ **What is going on?" Sheila asked as she groaned in pain as she walked down the stairs. She was still in pain from giving birth and the adrenaline from defeating Slade and what came after it had long washed away even though Wyatt had healed her his healing and hers wasn't enough to heal her completely from what had happened, her body was still worn out.**_

" _ **Sis, who is she?" Vicky asked worried and a little skeptical as she pointed Louisa.**_

" _ **I told you! I'm Angelo's future fiancé and I'm here because I need your help! Why don't you believe me?" Louisa exclaimed tiredly and you could see how sadden she was by Vicky's distrustfulness.**_

" _ **And what is that you came here for? We finally have peace, let us have it for once!" Connor asked as he held his youngest son, Alex who was 2 years old and had his eldest Joshua who was eleven holding his free hand and hiding behind his father.**_

 _ **Melinda was feeding an apple to baby number four who was four years old and her name was Susan Eliza. Baby two aka Benjamin age ten years old and baby three aka Seline, eight years old, were still asleep.**_

 _ **Yet she looked at Louisa like she was the enemy because once Eliza saw Louisa she started walking towards her and Louisa started crying tears of joy in seeing her alive.**_

 _ **Eliza and Louisa were best friends back in the future and Louisa had watched Eliza being killed.**_

 _ **Then she uncovered to them that everyone in the room were dead for her except Sophia Hope, her and the newly born twins.**_

" _ **I trust her shouldn't that be enough to believe her?" Sheila asked her older sister who sighed and took Finn and TJ in her arms and walked towards the kitchen. Chris held Drew and Wyatt Junior in her arms rocking them because they seemed to be anxious yet she looked at Louisa with sadness and understanding.**_

" _ **I believe her too because many years ago I was her standing before mum, dad, aunts Phoebe and Paige like you are right now. Louisa you have my vote." Chris said encouragingly to the poor young adult who stood in the middle of the sunroom.**_

" _ **So, are you going to tell us what is this big bad that you came back to stop?" Melinda asked Louisa with a distrustful and harsh tone.**_

" _ **I was sent here because the war in 2050 is unlike any war Chris or you have seen…we are trying to stop the parallel dimensions from crushing onto each other but we have failed. Angelo had the theory that the extensive time travel we all have done was to blame. But I have another theory; my theory is that someone is messing with the time rifts...and I have searched every database and always comes with one answer…Mallus." Louisa explained briefly and while explaining you could see the pain in her eyes like memories flashed before her eyes of people she had lost.**_

" _ **Who is Mallus?" Chris asked confused.**_

" _ **It's actually a time demon. A time traveler from Earth 1 called Rip Hunter had created a Time Agency of sorts in the year 2022 and his sole mission was to stop that demon…yet the Legends got in the way many times and he broke out…they died trying to stop him including the time traveler Rip Hunter." Louisa explained what she had read in the last database she was able to enter.**_

" _ **Legends? Who are they? And why did you, my niece and my children got involved with it?" Sheila found herself asking Louisa, she was terrified of their fate after hearing Louisa's last explanation.**_

 _ **A time demon?**_

 _ **They could barely handle a normal demon!**_

" _ **The Legends names were Sara Lance, Mick Rory, Ray Palmer, Nathaniel Heywood, Professor Martin Stein, Jefferson Jackson, Kendra Sanders, Carter Hall, Leonard Snart, Amaya Jiwe, Zari Tomaz and Wally West." Louisa answered with a serious tone.**_

" _ **Wait! Sara is one of them?" Sheila couldn't express how shocked she was.**_

" _ **Yes, trust me they will be shocked seeing you…your secret will be out soon, Sheila and I'm sorry for that." Louisa said apologetically to Sheila who nodded too shocked to even utter a word as she sat down in a chair.**_

" _ **We got tangled in this mess after the Legends died and my son, Andrew, became a totem barer with Zari Tomaz's totem, the air totem. Totems are necklaces that represent the elements of the earth and the sixth is the death totem. I had no idea my son was one of them." Louisa explained with sadness.**_

" _ **Wait! Your son? You and Angelo have a son?" Suddenly Wyatt's voice made everyone jump in shock. He was ironically holding baby Angelo in his arms and he was crying.**_

" _ **No, I had a son at fourteen after being raped…I was fourteen living here in San Francisco with my mum and her mother my grandma Susan she was from London….anyways my grandma came to the States after her entire family were killed in a railroad accident, she pulled herself together got two jobs one at a steal factory where she met my grandpa Thomas and a daughter my mum and named her Lucy after her youngest sister then she started working in a bookstore with my grandpa's family. Then grandpa died from cancer when my mum was sixteen. Then my mum altered the family bookstore and made it a coffee/bookstore it got famous in New York so my mum thought to open a chain of bookstores starting from San Francisco since she loved that city. Working here in San Fran she met my dad but my dad was not ready to have a kid so he left my mum alone two months pregnant so she became a single mother. When I was fourteen I was working late in our coffee/bookstore I went to take the trash out at the back alley and there I saw a man robbing someone I yelled at them that I called the cops but I didn't know that he had killed the guy he was robbing so…he…got mad and…raped me….i did put up a fight but I wasn't strong enough until a demon showed up in an alley and killed the guy that was raping me. I couldn't believe what I was watching then you, Chris and Wyatt appeared ready to vanquish him but when you saw me and him and who he was you allowed him to helping me calm down you let him live…his name was Mare he had said. A month later I found out I was pregnant Mare showed up again and he tried to calm me down I wanted to kill the baby but Mare wouldn't let me…he had foreseen that I, my son, his son, Sophia Hope, Michaela, Angelo and another girl he couldn't see her clearly would be Earth's last hope and our leader will be Chris. I didn't believe him at the time but with the years he became one of our greatest allies and friends. His son even became my son's best friend." Louisa started explaining with one breath but stopped when she run out of it. Everyone was impressed with both her life story and how much oxygen she could hold in her lungs in order to say all of that with one breath.**_

" _ **After I found out who you were I visited your house to thank you for allowing Mare to save me and that is how I met Angelo and your family…somehow Angelo always would visit me at the bookstore and when I tried to push him away because I was pregnant he wouldn't budge then at fifteen I had a son named Andrew and Angelo self proclaimed as his dad…All of you seeing how Angelo always was towards me you accepted me and helped me overcome my trauma and adjust to motherhood…you became my second family. When we became eighteen Angelo proposed and I accepted. That is part of my life story and how Angelo fits in it." At last Louisa finished and everyone stayed quiet for awhile.**_

" _ **Okay but how did you end up knowing about the supernatural and time travel?" Chris asked fascinated.**_

" _ **It's a long story, Chris…I'll show you the books my grandma's friend Lewis wrote." Louisa said cryptically as she smiled to herself.**_

" _ **Okay, my head is hurting and I just woke up! I have a job to do so…Louisa you have my vote to stay but I've got to run!" Sheila said as she stood up and hugged her then kissed her husband and baby son before orbing away.**_

 _ **End of Flashback:**_

She was too distracted that she didn't saw Oliver or the boxes before him or him trying to fix a table for his arrows when Felicity tripped over them landing flat on her stomach and groaning in pain.

"Ouch!"

"Felicity I told you to be careful but you ignored me!" Oliver said chuckling as he helped her up.

"Thanks but my head was somewhere else." Felicity said too distracted that made Oliver furrow his eyebrows with worry.

"What is on your mind?" Oliver asked as he continued fixing the table.

"Um…Sara's future actually…how her and Laurel could started getting along!" Felicity said bluntly but Oliver's confused eyes made her realize how out of place her statement seemed to him so she conjured a lie to explain her first thought.

"That is up to Sara and Laurel, Felicity don't stress yourself about." Oliver said as he started screwing the screws in one of the legs of the table.

"I know but as a middle sibling I always was the peacemaker." Felicity said naturally but Oliver's expression made her realize how out of her cover as a single child of a Vegas waitress sounded.

"You have siblings?" Oliver asked shocked and Felicity mentally kicked herself…might as well say it.

"Yes…my older sister's name is Vicky and my younger brother's name is Connor they live with my dad's family…because they are my half siblings…" Felicity tried to cover up her slip up.

"Oh! I see. How come and you never mention them before today?" Oliver asked continuing his work.

"Because I want them to have a life free off vigilante stuff." Felicity said bluntly and Oliver nodded agreeing with her perspective.

Silence took over the Foundry as Felicity typed some codes in and Oliver was assembling the table.

Oliver was deep in thoughts he had done his homework on Felicity Smoak and there was no mention of half siblings…and she didn't seem to lie about having siblings.

His inner musings were stopped by Sara and Diggs both entering the Foundry and yelling hi.

"Hey!" Both Felicity and Oliver said at the same time without moving from their seats.

"So, what are we going to be doing today?" Sara asked excited.

"What about nothing? Come to my house and I'll cook? Bring Laurel too! And Lyla!" Felicity said smiling as she twirled around to face Diggs and Sara and then Oliver who was looking at her shocked.

Felicity just smiled and stood up but then she let out a heartbreaking yell of pain as she looked on the ground she saw blood. Then she raised her head and looked at Sara who ran to grab her as she fell on her knees.

"Felicity! Felicity! Look at me!" Sara exclaimed in worry as she saw the blood flowing around her and Felicity.

"What is going on?" Oliver asked terrified with worry.

"I…I'm bleeding…my…placenta." Felicity mumbled before she lost her senses and Sara exclaimed no as she attempted to hold her.

Suddenly three blue orbs appeared and before them stood Wyatt, Chris and none other than Vicky.

"SHEILA!" Vicky exclaimed as she ran to her younger sister and helped Sara take her to the newly finished table.

"WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE? HOW DID YOU GET INSIDE?" Oliver yelled at the trio who seemed to have also carried a medical bag.

"I'm Vicky, Sheila's…I mean Felicity's older sister and this is Wyatt, her husband and Chris Wyatt's brother and my husband." Vicky said to Oliver without looking as she opened her sister's legs and assessed the situation.

"We need Connor's help, you are not a doctor." Wyatt said worried as he also looked at his wife's bleeding area.

"Why didn't she heal? Wyatt healed her and she can heal herself too!" Chris wondered out loud and then looked at the blood pool on the ground before Felicity's computer chair.

"Before fading away she said something about placenta. Why would you heal her? And how? Why you call her Sheila, her name is Felicity! Why would she be able to heal herself?" Oliver asked all those questions in worry and Vicky looked at Sara and then at Oliver.

"I don't know if I should tell them…Chris can you go "Up there" and ask for permission from your dad and the Elders?" Vicky asked serious and Chris nodded as he orbed before the shocked eyes of Oliver, Sara and Diggs.

"They can't make a decision without the entire council, Vicky, they need her she is an Elder too." Wyatt said in worry as quiet tears run down his face.

"This is all my fault…" Wyatt said in total shame and guilt.

"Why is your fault?" Diggs finally asked as he sat in the background and watched, studied, the new crew and what they said about Felicity.

"Because I got her pregnant, she gave birth outside not in the hospital room and kept on insisting to continue her mission, protecting you three even Slade said that he wouldn't dare to hurt her because she was a mother now and because she is an Elder and his brother in law is one of us. We should have not allowed her to continue…I shouldn't have healed her I should have orbed us to the nearest hospital like any normal person would have done!" Wyatt kept on rambling as he cried and held onto to his wife's hand.

Oliver stumbled backwards in shock and betrayal he had just put two and two together.

"What do you mean Slade had said?" Sara exclaimed in horror as she went towards Wyatt and pinned him to the wall.

"Slade Wilson the guy that Oliver swore to kill…Sheila had agreed with your plan, Oliver, but as Slade walked up to Sheila he and her realized that his mind was clearing up…her Whitelighter powers were healing his madness then Sheila's waters broke and she froze time but Slade who was holding her at katana point at the time. Then after she gave birth my Chris and her understood that what Slade had was poising from the Miracle drug and that they could help his metabolism burn it faster by healing him so they made a deal…more like a decision that Slade refused the first three times the plan was suggested." Vicky explained calmly as she looked Oliver straight in the eyes while Sara held Wyatt pinned to the wall.

"The plan was to allow him get locked up in ARGUS prison then my husband and father in law would orbed him out. Slade had refused saying that he deserved what was coming his way and that it would have been better for his son to grow up thinking he was dead. Sheila though told him that Joe really wanted to see him again that he would repay her and you from all the harm he had done by living a clean life back in Australia and she promised him that if he got himself into trouble again she would personally arrange a room for him in hell…the actual hell. Now leave Wyatt down." Vicky finished explaining to Oliver and his team while they waited for news.

"Whitelighter? Why would she do that? Why? If she knew what Slade was capable to do why didn't she healed him or whatever?" Oliver asked hurt and betrayed.

"Because Time wouldn't allow her…you needed to go through those trials in your life to become who you are. She knows that better than anyone…she's been through hell, war, pain, death and rebirth!" Vicky exclaimed in defense of her sister.

"How do you know it?" Oliver asked her slowly as he was trying to digest the new info.

"That is for her to say by the way from what she had told me about you and read in history books you are a pretty awesome man. Thank you for protecting Star City and the Earth." Wyatt said in gratitude.

"Earth? Star City?" Diggs asked confused

"Long story, Sheila is better at explaining." Vicky said serious and Sara watched her closely.

"Why you keep calling her Sheila?" Sara asked the question that wasn't answer by the new comers.

"Because that is her name. Felicity Smoak is just a cover." Vicky said to Sara absentminded and looked at her sister whose bleeding had stopped.

"They say that Sheila is free to break her cover once she is well. Now orb her to Brakebills in the future where Sophia Hope future self is waiting along with Gideon are waiting for her in the infirmary to heal her with stronger magic than what we have." Chris said once he orbed back.

"What?" Vicky and Wyatt exclaimed in confusion and horror. Team Arrow was just confused.

"What is my daughter doing at Brakebills in the future, Chris? It's too dangerous for her!" Vicky's maternal instinct got over her and started bombarding her husband with questions. For her Sophia Hope was just sixteen years old. Vicky's reaction reminded him of his mum when she was worried for either him or Wyatt or Melinda so he fought off a small smile from spreading on his lips before he answered his wife.

"It's a long story but your daughter has a theory she needs to test out." Chris said serious and Vicky's eyes squirmed in confusion.

"What theory would Sophia Hope have?" Vicky asked protectively.

"That you, Connor and Sheila are long descendants of The Doctor…which would indicate that you have Gallifrian DNA in you that would need Toshiko's way of unlocking those genes in order to start working…and by that would mean that Sheila would start to heal." Chris explained uncomfortably.

"When did she develop that? Between dying from gunshot wound and radiation poising or getting stuck in the 40s or being possessed by an alien?" Vicky asked offended and hurt at the memory of Toshiko.

"What?" Everyone but Wyatt and Chris exclaimed in horror.

"Gale and Martha helped her create this after they performed the DNA test on you and Sophia Hope when she was a baby and found traces of Gallifrian genes in you and you siblings and in your daughter and our sons except TJ and Finn…Drew and Wyatt Junior also have this…" Chris uncovered to his wife who looked like a brick had fallen over her head.

Wyatt then lightly touched her shoulder in reassurance before walking towards Oliver, Sara and Diggs and he blew memory erasing pounder.

Then Chris grabbed his shocked wife and unconscious sister in law and orbed away along with his older brother after Wyatt cleaned the blood with his magic.

Oliver, Sara and Diggs blinked confused as they searched the foundry and tried to found Felicity but couldn't.

 **Julia Wicker's Home In The Future:**

Sophia Hope, Ben Solo, Julia were sitting in the living room trying to help Ben and themselves at the same time going through book after book when Sophia Hope looked up to the ceiling and blue orbs took her leaving Julia and Ben looking shocked at her.

 **Up There In The Past:**

Sophia Hope materialized before the Elders and quickly bowed to them then Leo hugged his step granddaughter.

"We called you hear because we need your help." The Head Elder spoke and the young girl nodded determent to help no matter the quest.

Then she was told about her aunt's condition and she instantly remembered what Gale and Jack had told her when she turned eighteen about her ancestry and how she herself had travelled to meet the woman responsible for her mum's existence…Jenny Smith, the Doctor's long lost and thought dead daughter.

Jenny Smith had met a man when she traveled to 1910s Earth and she decided to start a family with him even though she loved running. Her son had a daughter and the daughter had a son who had a daughter who had another daughter who had a son who had a daughter who also had a daughter who ended up having Vicky, Sheila and Connor.

Sheila's theory of them being from the same universe as the Charmed ones wasn't totally wrong…Jenny's granddaughter had changed Earths at some point before she became a mother to Vicky's mum why she did it thought it was never revealed to anyone.

Sophia Hope then told them about Toshiko's invention before she was killed and encouraged her opinion to be used in order to help save her aunt and another Elder. The council agreed and Sophia Hope was sent to prepare the infirmary of Brakebills for Sheila's arrival.

 **Brakebills' Infirmary in The Future:**

While she was doing it that she called Julia and explained her case to her as simply as she could suddenly Julia with Ben were before her.

"We'll help!" Ben said serious as he rushed to bring buckets of hot water and Julia laid sheets in the hospital bed while Sophia Hope got over her shock of Ben's and Julia's helpful manner and teleported to Cardiff to let her dad, Jack and Torchwood know of Sheila's condition and get Toshiko's DNA activation device.

She returned just in time before Chris, her mum, Sophia Hope and Wyatt orbed in.

Sophia Hope was hooked to many different wires Gale and Jack set up for her and in the monitors showed her heart rate and the blood loss and how long will it take for the Gallifrian gene to be activated.

Just as the Sheila's vitals showed declining and declining and everyone losing their faith in Sheila's survival even if the bleeding had stopped Sheila's body went into seizure and as Jack, Vicky and Wyatt rushed to her aid they saw the familiar orange glow in her hand just then Jack pushed everyone away as Sheila regenerated.

Everyone expected the worst.

 ** _AAAAND i'm ending it into a clifhanger! Hihihihihi! *evil laugh*_**

 ** _Did you like it? What is you're opinion on my salad of tv shows and movies?_**

 ** _What do you think it will happen next? Tell me in your comments!_**

 ** _Thank you for reading!_**

 ** _Follow me on:_**

 ** _Instagram: Vicky Tzalachani_**

 ** _Twitter: TVDvicky_**

 ** _Tumblr: Fandom-Girl99_**

 ** _Google+: Vasiliki Tzalachani_**

 ** _Blog: Daydreamer's Mind_**

 ** _: Vicky Tzalachani_**

 ** _Facebook: Vaso Tzalachani/Vasiliki Tzalachani_**

 ** _Sarahsh: Vasiliki Tzalachani_**

 ** _Pinterest: Vasiliki Tzalachani_**

 ** _Quora: Vasiliki Talachani_**

 ** _Gravatar: Daydreamer_**

 ** _Spotify: Vasiliki Tzalachani or Vicky1699_**


End file.
